Is not always what it seems
by NeUmA.S.J
Summary: That usual 'Puck and Kurt are forced to work together'. What's the diference? Here we'll find out the truth about Kurt Hummel and Noah 'Puck' Puckerman. Puck's POV. M/M slash. Rated M for a reason. Puckurt, Purt, Puck/kurt, Minor Will/Finn.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, Aerosmith, Michael Jackson, Bonnie Raitt, Bon Jovi, Guns'n'roses, Green Day, Jason Manns, Jensen Ackels or John Mayer… You got the idea right?

**Warnings: **Yaoi fanfic, M/M relationship, M/M Sex ( probably… I don't know yet), Language .

I'm a stud, I'm the Puckster, the Pucksaurus, I mean, have you seen my guns? And that's why I wanted to kill Mr. Shue when those words left his mouth. That was the beginning of everything, those words, everything after those words lead to this. Me, outside Hummel's house, with my hands sweating. I don't get nervous! Shit!

It was another day on Glee. People were still mad at me because of the convenience store 'issue'. They all thought I did that because I decided it was a cool thing to do. Not that I'll ever tell them I did it because of my sister. My mom was, once again, drowning herself in alcohol and my sister had a field trip – a week away from home. We didn't have money to pay for it, but she deserved being away from mom. That was the only way I could think of finding money. It worked. I got out before she came back and she'll never know.

I'm sidetracking… The thing is: Mr. Shue got into the class with a weird smile on his face. "Let's get around everyone. Since you all liked the duets competition I'm gonna do another one. This time you'll have to put on a show… Literally. Your performances will be on the auditory. The pairs will be chosen by the hat. And the winners will get a surprise prize"

Hummel, as expected, was almost glowing. From what I've heard his duet with himself (go figure) was perfect. With dancers and all that shit. Anyway. Mr. Shue was explaining how everything would work. "The first one takes a name that will be his or her pair. The last one will take three."

Quinn was the first one, she took Brittany. I swear to you, Santana looked like she wanted to rip Quinn's head off. Brittany took Mercedes, who took Sam. Then my name was out. Thank god I wasn't with him. Can you imagine? It would be just weird. He's dating my baby's mom. I was hoping I would take Artie, or Tina… But, being my luck the way it was, the name that came out was "Hummel". I don't even know what happened after that. I was too busy cursing the day I decided to join glee. I risked a look at Hummel and saw him looking like he wasn't happy ether. I wasn't paying attention 'till I realized that there were only 3 people left on the room without a pair. Tina, Mike and Artie. The only thing I could think of was 'At least there will be people to change pair with me'.

But, since luck wasn't on my side that day, the next thing Mr. Shue said was "You'll not be allowed to change pairs." And, probably just because she hadn't speak until that moment, Rachel got up. "I think you're right Mr. Shue. This will be the perfect opportunity for the team to get close." Santana seemed to be trying really hard not to jump on her and punch her senseless…

"I'll give you the rest of the class to talk to your pair and start choosing things for your performance" And Shue was gone. See? I toldya he was the one to blame.

"Noah, I know you're not happy to do this with me. And believe me, I feel the same way. But the thing is. I want to win this. I'm gonna win this. So, we'll put all this shit between us aside and we'll work until we're _perfect._ Did you understand?" Really, who was he? Why did he thought he could talk with me like that? But for some _unknown_ reason I didn't argue with him. Instead of threatening him what came ou of my mouth was "The only thing I have to say, princess, is 'No musicals' and 'No fag songs'. Got it?"

"Actually I already thought of some songs. Amazing by Aerosmith; Give In To me by Michael Jackson; I Can't Make You Love Me by Bonnie Raitt, but I was thinking about Allison Iraheta's arrangement and We Weren't Born To Follow by Bon Jovi." That one caught me of guard. Hummel knowing Bon Jovi and Aerosmith? I looked at my watch and saw I was late to pick Sarah at school. "Let's do like this, gimme your number and I give you a call."

"Okay, you probably have some mom waiting for you to show them the bed…" Really, why does everyone think I only think about sex? I think about other things. That was also the day I realize Hummel's mouth was pink, and in my mind I saw a bunch of images of what that pink mouth could do… Oh shut up! You've seen Hummel's mouth. What do you expect me to think? "Who knows, Hummel? Bye"

I picked Sarah up and we made our way home. My mind stuck on _why the hell _I thought about Kurt's mouth or _why _I couldn't wait to get home, and look for some songs to our assignment and make Hummel proud – yeah, that's right, proud. I mean, for you it probably seems like I only realize Hummel existed. The thing is: I always felt _something_ more for Hummel, I only kept my distance and pretended it didn't existed. After a while it was like that _something _wasn't there. Then glee came and me and Hummel got 'closer' (okay, we started to be in the same room without me picking on him or calling him names… you got what I meant by 'closer') and that _something_ that was locked came back.

I got home and ran to my room. My mom was sober – for now - and was making dinner. I choose a few songs and called Hummel.

"Noah… I didn't thought you'd call."

"You give me no credit, huh, Hummel?"

"And why is that, huh?"

"I thought we were going to put our differences aside…"

"You started it…"

"But people expect it from me"

"And I close my case"

"Okay… Are you done? I thought of some songs"

"Let's hear it"

"I Just Wanna Live by Good Charlotte; 21 Guns and Give Me Novacaine by Green day; Sweet Child Of mine by Guns'n'roses; Crazy Love by Jason Manns and Jensen Ackels and Love Song For No One by John Mayer."

The phone was silent for a minute. He was probably surprise I really had thought about it…

"I like the songs. Although I never heard 'Crazy Love'. Jensen Ackels is the guy from Supernatural, isn't he?"

"Yeah, it's a good song. You should listen to it…"

Soooo, this is my first Purt fanfic… This is the first chapter and you could give me a hand… I can't choose a song! From the ones I mentioned here (Can you imagine how hard was not to use Adam Lambert or Kris Allen songs?) Whitch one you think should be their duet?


	2. Chapter 2

You guys have no idea how hard was to choose a song… that's why I choose like 4… You'll get it... But the duet will be just one...

Hope you enjoy it.

XOXO

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

It was another not-that-beautiful morning and, for some reason, I was looking for to see Kurt – Yeah it was already Kurt… On my mind at least. On my way to Spanish class I spotted him. He was in tight white pants, pink top and a white hat. He looked beautiful – I know, I just said Kurt looked beautiful but he did, and it's not like anyone is going to find out about it. I went to his locker to talk to him. "Hey Hummel, did you choose one of the songs?"

"I'm between two: 21 Guns and Amazing. You can choose it."

"… I have Spanish class right now, can I answer you at lunch?"

"Sure"

I went to class and I couldn't pay attention. I kept playing the songs in my head. It was a really hard choice. I thought about arrangements and how our voices would sound together. Spanish class was over and I still couldn't choose between the songs. I had math class and, as usual, I made my way to the nursery. Another thing people don't know about me is that I'm actually good in math, that's why I don't go to classes. It's too easy. Not that I'll ever tell anyone about that, I have a reputation you know?

Lunch came and I still had no idea what song to choose. "So, Noah, have you choose one song?"

"Not yet."

"Let me know okay?"

"Sure"

Kurt went to the table with the rest of the glee club while I made my way to the jocks table. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Why were you talking to that fag?" I hadn't noticed how offensive that word could be until that moment. "We have to do a thing for glee together"

"Right…" I could see that the guys didn't believe, but, hey, it was the truth.

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

After class I stayed at school. Sarah would stay at school a bit longer and I didn't want to go home. The less time I spend at home the better it is. I went to the choir room to play a bit... It's always silent there and I had nothing better to do. I started playing my guitar.

I wake up, put my poker face on  
It's roughly the same hand  
I was dealt yesterday  
I stand up and stare out at the skyline  
It's roughly the same town  
That I saw yesterday

Living doesn't come first try  
It takes a lifetime getting it right  
It takes a lifetime to learn how to sing  
To find my place in the worlds symphony  
To become the man today  
The man I thought I could be

That's when I heard someone crying, not crying, maybe sobbing. Any other day I would've ignored the sob, but I felt my heart ache. The sobbing was getting closer and I needed got out to see who was sobbing. Now, I'm not the kind of guy that holds a person while they're crying. I only did that to my sister when she would wake up in the middle of the night crying, first missing our father and later because of a nightmare. She was the only exception – until that day. When I opened the door I saw Kurt, his face red, his hair a mess. He looked at me and started crying harder. He leaned against the wall and sat on the floor. His things falling to the ground and he didn't even cared. I had never seen him like that.

"Hummel? Hummel? Kurt! What happened?" He just looked at me and said nothing. I could see pain in his eyes. The only thing I could see was pain in his eyes. I didn't knew what to do so I sat next to him and just put a hand on his thigh. After a couple of minutes – that felt like hours for me – he started calming down. "The jocks… th… they followed me after class and…" he started sobbing again "pus... pushed me towards the dumpster when they got there they took all my st... stuff and throw it on the floor and then th…" he started crying once more. I hugged him. That was the only thing I knew to help people stop crying. He looked at my arms around him and calmed a bit, going back to sobbing. "they started pushing me and saying that I was a fag, that I was going to infect the boys with my gayness and that if my mother wasn't already dead she would die from discontent and th…" He took a dip breath "they said that me being gay was what gave a heart attack on my father and then they picked me up and threw me on the dumpster, no…" another deep breath "not before opening all the trash bags" He, then, hugged my arms like they were his life saver.

"Calm down, Kurt. They are not worth your crying. You know that what they said is not truth, your father loves you. And I'm sure your mom would be proud of you. You can't allow them to get inside your head. That'll mean they won. They can't win Kurt, they can't" He had already stopped crying and sobbing, but he was still holding my arm tight. I realized we were still on the ground, in the middle of the hallway. "C'mon, I'll get you home. We can't stay here."

"Can you stay with me till my father comes back from the shop?"

"Sure, don't worry"

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

The way to Kurt's house was silent. He seemed better but I could not keep my mind out of what the other jocks had said to him… I couldn't believe someone would be so heartless.

We got to Kurt's house and he took me to his room. That was on the basement (go figure) and sat on his bed. "What you wanna do?"

"I don't know, Kurt… may watch a movie?" His eyes got wide. "Did you just called me Kurt?"

"Yeah… it's your name, isn't it? But if you want to I can go back calling you Hummel"

"Nah, it's okay. It's just different… And, thanks. You really helped today…"

"That was nothing… Those guys are complete dicks… they're just stupid."

"What do you think about us playing 'guitar hero'?"

"You have to ask?"

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

I swear to you… I tried and I tried but Lifetime fits so perfectly on the beginning…

Remember: Neuma love reviews

AAnd flow me on twitter: Neuma_S_J


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooo... I need a new beta... ****mine just vanish.**

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

Me and Kurt were playing for a while when my cell rang. "Hi Sarah. What's up?"

"Well… I'm at school and you're not here…" Shit! I knew I was forgetting something. "I'm on my way. I'll be right there."

"You're with Santana again?"

"No! I'm at a friend's house"

"I'll pretend I believe…" The phone went dead.

"Erm… Kurt? Wanna come with me to pick my sister up at school?" Kurt looked at me like I had grown another head. "You have a sister?"

"Yeah… Younger sister actually. Her name is Sarah."

"I didn't know you had a sister… I don't really wanna be alone now, so let's go!"

"We could grab something to eat later."

"Sure"

After Kurt talked to his dad we went to pick Sarah up. We talked the entire way about almost everything. I was surprised when he told me that one of his favorite songs was Livin' On The Edge by Aerosmith and not that surprised when he said he loved Adam Lambert. He, on the other hand, almost had his eyes falling of his face when I told him I loved Adam's Aftermath.

We got to Sarah's school and she was already sitting outside. When she saw me she gave that smile I love so much and jumped on the car. "Hey Sarah. Sorry I forgot you at school"

"Again…" Kurt looked at me then her then back at me. "Again? You forget your sister at school very often?" Sarah looked at him and smirked… I didn't even knew she could smirk. "Only when he's with a girl or Finn- go figure…." That girl was on a mission to drive me insane. "Oh, shut up! You know it's not like that!" She smirked again, really, when had she learned how to smirk? "Do I?" I pretend I didn't listen to her. "Sarah this is Kurt, Kurt this is my sister Sarah"

"Nice to meet you Kurt" five minutes later they were talking about fashion and that gaga dude – sorry dudette. I felt good seeing them working out, I didn't knew at the time why but I did.

Dinner went just fine and after driving Kurt home I was floating. Well… I was floating until Sarah spoke. "So… is Kurt your boyfriend? Did you finally accept that that entire badass figure you created after our father left is just a mask to the fact that you're actually gay?" Wait what? "Sorry? No Kurt's not my boyfriend and stop talking about my 'badass figure'. Whatever that means…"

"But you like him don't you?"

"No I don't. He's just a friend that needed company…"

"Keep saying that, maybe someday I'll believe".

"I'm not gay Sarah."

"If that'll help you sleep at night"

The rest of the way was in silence. I kept thinking. Was I gay? Did I like Kurt? What the fuck was all those things Sarah said? When we got home only the living room's light was on. Mom was passed out on the couch. Sarah went to her room and I went to pick mom ant put her on her bed. "Noah? What're you doing?"

"Taking you to your bed, ma" She relaxed in my arms. I put her on her bed and I took her shoes of. That brought back a memory I had locked away on my mind.

When I was younger I used to wait till my mom was back home form her job, stare at her until she took her shoe of. Then I would take her shoes and put them on. She used to say I liked the noise and I used to believe that.

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

**I knooooow… It's short! I promise I'll try to post another one 'till tomorrow night!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone... are you liking the story so far?**** I think the last chapter was pretty shitty… and too short. I wrote it in a lecture at college (if boredom kills I think I died the day before yesterday…). Another thing is: If you want to be my beta send me a e-mail because it's not working without one and I'm not going to way 'till mine decide to show up…**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

_**Italic means dream**_

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

_All the jocks were around someone. I could hear them laughing and someone screaming. They seemed to be having the time of their lives. I saw Finn being held by two other jocks and he was trying to break free. He was screaming "Live him alone! He did nothing to you! You'll kill him!" I ran to the jocks to see who they were betting and I saw him. I saw Kurt. His hair, always so perfect, was fucked up, his lip was bleeding and I could see bruises forming all over his body__. They had ripped his shirt off… I ran to him. "Hey Puck. Did you came to help us?" I ignored the idiot and got to Kurt. I could hear them screaming. 'Are you defending this fag?' 'Did you became a fag too?' 'I believed you Puck' 'You weren't like that' 'Did that fag infected you?' 'I thought you were on our side!'_

_I hold Kurt in my arms and just ran. When we got under the bleachers I put him down. His skin was full of bruises, scratches and his head was bleeding. "Thanks Noah. You didn't have too" And then he passed out. I tried to wake him up but he didn't open his eyes. I started rocking him "Kurt, wake up, please baby, wake up…"_

"Noah? Noah, baby, wake up! Wake up! It's just a dream" I opened my eyes slowly and saw my mom. She was sitting next to me and had a worried look on her face. "It was just a dream" and she hugged me. It was the first time in years she had hugged me. "Do you want to talk about it? Who's Kurt? You were screaming his name." Had I been screaming? My head was messed up. The image of Kurt lying on my arms, eyes closed, not moving was stuck on my mind. "He's a friend…" Then I noticed my mom had a bottle on her hand. She was sober, but that was about to change. I just turned my back at her and tried to fall asleep again. "Why did you turn your back at me?"

"Because I can't stand the fact that you'll start drinking. Every time you start drinking I'll loose this moment."

"It's nothing like that"

"Yes, it is. Since my dad left you've been drinking non-stop and you turned a person no one wants to be around. You used to be my mom, you used to be Sarah's mom and now you're just a drunk that happens to live on our house. I can't stand the look on Sarah's face when we get home and you're passed out on the couch. I can't bear waking up in the middle of the night and go to Sarah's room, because she's having a nightmare and when she tells me how her dream was it always has something to do with you and your drinking. You're not my mother anymore. You're not Sarah's mom anymore. You became a stranger, someone we're too embarrassed to talk about."

"Do you believe in all that?"

"That's my life since father left. Mine and Sarah's" She said nothing, just got out of my room and when she closed the door I felt my heart ache. I knew I shouldn't have said those things to her. It was the truth but I could have been… I didn't know… smoother. I felt asleep with that extra weight on my heart.

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

The next morning I woke up with a smell of waffles. That was weird. I remembered the time before my dad left, when I would wake up with that smell. I changed and went downstairs. My mom was on the kitchen, she seemed to be sober and she was making the waffles. "Morning, Noah, how was the rest of your night?"

"Was okay… listen ma, I'm sorry for what I said. I shouldn't have said that. I was still shaken form the nightmare and… I dunno…"

"It's okay, honey. I needed to hear that. And I have something to tell you but I'll wait 'till Sarah's here." A few minutes later Sarah went down the stairs and she had an interesting look on her face. "Morning mom, morning Puck."

Me and mom looked up from the table "Morning, Sarah" Ma made a sign for Sarah to sit next to me. "Okay. Now that we're all here I want to make an announcement. Last night Noah said somethings that made me re-think my life and I realized I've been a horrible mom to you. I'm embarrassed of the way I've been acting for the past years, since your father left.

I've been so head over hills over him living us and I only thought about how it affected me and I let my life sleep away. I started drinking because, after some doses I wouldn't feel the pain and I wouldn't think about that. It was the easiest way to scape. I'm sorry that it affected you so bad. I've been a terrible mom, not to say I haven't being a mom at all. I look at you both and I can see I lost important things of your life and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not being there, I'm sorry you had to go through this. I'm sorry for not being a mom. I'm sorry, Sarah that I wasn't there to see you became this teenager, almost a woman. I'm sorry, Noah, you had to become a parent to Sarah because I was in no condition to do it.

That's why I decided that I'll stop drinking. It's going to be hard sometimes but I have the faith and the will to make this happen. I'm going to start going to A.A. meetings and from today I'll be there. I'll be there for both of you." My mom was getting clean. I couldn't believe. I pinched myself under the table to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Things were going to change, after many years I was going to have my mom back. Me and Sarah just got up and hugged our mom. We were going to be a family again.

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

I was in a perfect mood when I got to school. My life was about to change and that feeling was just perfect. On my way to school the radio started playing 21 Guns and I just knew. That was the perfect song for us to sing.

"Good morning, Noah! You seem in a good mood." Kurt was beautiful with a black skinny jeans and a black top. Simple but beautiful. "I am in a good mood. My life is going to change and I'm just really happy about it."

"Good to know!"

"By the way, 21 guns."

"21 guns what?"

"Our duet, the song. I choose 21 guns."

"Good choice. Let's start rehearsing after school? My house?"

"Sure"

"If you want you can bring Sarah"

"Thanks, but I don't think I'll need"

Life was good.

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

**Wooooow. It's like 5:30 AM here and it's just wow. I woke up at 4:30 because I dreamed about this chapter. Can you believe that? I DREAMED!**

**Love you guys! Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Review = Love**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: ****DAAAM YOU WRITER'S BLOCK! This chapter is probably AWFUL but I couldn't write anything this week…**

**I'm sad.**

**Beta Note: I exist! And have tried to hack my way through several errors that my dear Brazilian friend here has made. Hope I did okay! Riah**

_Italic – Puck_

Underlined _– Kurt_

_Italic and underlined - both_

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

"So... how are we going to do that? It's a slow lovely song…"

"I thought about start it acoustic, only one light on, me and you sitting on a stair…"

"Maybe you should be up, with your guitar…"

"Maybe…"

My cell phone chose that moment to ring. The ID read 'home'… that was something I'd rarely see. Sarah used to always call me from her cell. It could only be my mom. "Hello?"

"Noah, are you coming home for dinner?"

"Yeah… what time is the dinner?"

"Eight. Don't be late, okay?"

"Sure, ma." I hung up the phone and looked at Kurt. His eyes were filled with something that looked a lot like amusement. "I had never heard you talking to your mom…"

"Yeah… I didn't talk to her that much before this morning…" I felt that I, not only could, but needed to tell Kurt everything. My father living, my mom depressed, my mom drunk, me trying to make everything right to Sarah, my fight with my mom and her decision to became clean from that morning. But I didn't, it was too soon. "Let's rehearse the song and then we'll think about the presentation…"

"It's good enough for me"

We rehearsed the entire afternoon… everyday for a week. Life was really good. At school things were the same but then I would have rehearsal with Kurt and I'd go home to find my sister cooking with my _sober _mom on the kitchen. Things were finally working out.

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

As expected things were too good to be true. As I was making my way to my nap in the nurse's office, I heard Karofsky laughing and screaming. "You know, fag? You brought this to yourself. I told you not to push me and you did anyway… You're feeling pain because you pushed me."

I ran to the locker room. He was getting out when I got there. "If I were you I wouldn't get in there… The fag is crying." And with that he walked away. My heart got tight as I got into the room. Kurt was lying on the ground. His arms hugging his stomach and there was a small line of blood on his forehead. I ran to him "Kurt? Kurt, oh my god, are you okay? Please talk to me!"

"Noah? How did you get here?"

"I heard Karofsky screaming. We gotta get you to the nurse… can you walk?"

Kurt tried to get up but I could see he was in a lot of pain. "Just… put your arm around my neck." I knew Kurt was light but I almost didn't use any of my strength to get him up.

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

We were in the nurse's office for about half hour when Mr. Hummel got there. Kurt was sleeping and I couldn't look away. He looked so peaceful and… hurt. That was the moment I promised I was never going to let anyone hurt him that way. After speaking with Mr. Hummel I made my way out of school. I knew where to find Karofsky and he was going to pay for hurting Kurt.

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

This was it. The place where all the jocks would get together to drink AKA Karofsky's house.

I rang the bell, and waited. Karofsky opened the door and made room for me to get in. "Puck! You came! Get in, grab some beer!"

"I will but first, can we talk?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?" We were walking to the back of his house. "You know Kurt right? The boy you beat up today?"

"You mean the fag?"

"Don't call him that!"

"Why do you care?" We stopped. It was the perfect place since the jocks wouldn't see us. "You know that was because of him that we won a game last season right?"

"Yeah, and was because of him that everyone called our team faggots"

"It doesn't matter. He's part of the team and I would appreciate" – I had learned that word with Kurt the day before – "If you didn't call him that"

"Did he infect you with his gayness? Are you becoming a fag too?"

That was it for me. My hand closed in a fist and I punched him with all my might. When he fell to the ground I snarled, "If you ever hurt him again it will be a lot worse. And if you tell anyone about this too."

I walked away, leaving him on the ground. He had seen it coming.

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

The next day was our presentation. I was freaking out, not that I would let anyone know about that… I'm a badass.

"C'mon, Noah, we're next!

I was on the center of the stage all the lights were out. As the first chords started playing, lights started dancing on stage. They were blue, green and white.

_Do you know w__hat's worth fighting for,_

All but one light went down. A faded white light that illuminated only me. 

_When __it's not worth dying for?_

The light started getting brighter_  
_

_Does it take your breath away  
And you feel yourself suffocating?_

My light went down as another one illuminated Kurt. He was sitting in the stair. His light was blue, getting brighter with each sentence.

Does the pain weigh out the pride?  
And you look for a place to hide?  
Did someone break your heart inside?  
You're in ruins

Both lights were on. Kurt stood up and walked to front of the stage, standing opposite to me. As the chords started getting heavier the green light started get brighter. The lights always focusing on us.

_One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms  
Into the sky  
You and I_

Kurt was on the center of stage now. I had moved to the other side.

When you're at the end of the road  
And you lost all sense of control  
And your thoughts have taken their toll  
When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul  


I started moving to the center, next to him. I had stopped playing and was holding the mic on my hand. I remembered my mom and Quinn as I walked and sang.

_Your faith walks on broken glass  
And the hangover doesn't pass  
Nothing's ever built to last  
You're in ruins  
_

We were standing side by side on the center of stage. The lights were changing and they seemed to be dancing

_One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms  
Into the sky  
You and I  
_

We turned to look at each other. His eyes gave me confidence. Wait, what the hell? Where did that come from? Focus Puck!

_Did you try to live on your own?  
__When you burned down the house and home?_  
Did you stand too close to the fire?  
Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone  


As the band played we broke apart, each one going to one side of the stage. Putting our mics in our respective pedestrians that were already waiting for us we sung the next part

_When it's time to live and let die  
And you can't get another try  
_Something inside this heart has died  
You're in ruins

We turned to each other and sang the next part, walking toward each other as the room went silent. We looked at each other's eyes and when the song started again we turned to the audience.

_One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms  
Into the sky_

One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms  
Into the sky  
You and I

The whole room went wild.

I made eye contact with Kurt, who was, I swear, glowing.

We grinned at each other in the post-performance high. We had rocked, and we knew it.

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

**I know… I know. Next chapter will be better, I promise you! What did you think about the song? ****Reviews are appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ****One chapter induced by my insomnia. Insomnia + an entire day reading Will/Finn probably didn't work well… Hope you enjoy it! **

**I'm so SORRY I took this long to update… I had a writer's block the size of Canada and I had lots of things to do for college. That's why I give you the biggest chapter I've ever wrote.**

**Note from the beta: Yeah. And the fact that my roomie has been hogging **_**my**_** laptop didn't help matters much. Hope we got things right! 3 Riah Writes **

**-.****Underline**** = Note/text**

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

had a huge grin on his face. "This was perfect guys!" Then he turned to the others "Let's see if you'll top that!" His eyes laid just a second more on Finn than on the others, and that was it for me. Everything became clear.

It was interesting, you see. I always had that feeling that there was something more between Mr. Shue and Finn… Go figure. I made a mental note to ask Finn about it. At that moment I needed to touch Kurt.

"We were PERFECT, Kurt!"

He turned around to face me. "Yes, we were!" and he gave me that smile that I had learned to love.

That was when it hit me.

I wasn't going to see Kurt every afternoon anymore. I had to find a reason to hang out with him…

That's why I asked him to go dinner with me. "Just to celebrate how fucking perfect our duet was!"

Oh, my god. I like my duet partner. My _guy_ duet partner.

Kurt. Lady-face, Queen of the fairies Kurt. Hour-long moisturizing rituals Kurt.

Adorable, smart-ass Kurt. Funny as hell Kurt. Ass-hugging skinny jeans Kurt.

Oh, God. I am way in over my fucking head.

And we're back to the beginning. Here I am. Sitting on my car. Waiting for that goddamn courage to show up. The front door opened and Kurt came out. Black skinny pants, black shirt and a scarf. He looks so… beautiful. "So, Noah… Are you planning to spend the entire night sitting in your car in front of my house or you were planning on knocking on the door sometime soon?"

"I just spaced out for a sec here. So… Let's go?"

"Where are we going?"

"You're going to see" Okay… maybe bringing him to eat with my family was a bad idea… but I asked Sarah for advice and she told me I should do it. Maybe what I shouldn't do is listening to what a 14 years-old girl has to say about my "date". Yeah, yeah… I told her I kind of have a thing for Kurt.

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

"Mom? Mooooom? We're here!" I could smell something delicious.

"Kurt! Nice seeing you again!" Sarah said warmly as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Nice see you too, Sarah!"

My mom is drying her hands on the blue apron around her waist. "So you're Kurt! Nice meeting you!"

"Nice meeting you too Ms. Puckerman," Kurt replied, a bit bashfully.

"Ms. Puckerman was my mother-in-law. Call me Isabella. Dinner will be ready in a few. Make yourself at home." And with that she's back into the kitchen.

"Your mom is a nice person. I like her," Kurt said quietly.

"And she liked you, apparently." I'm felt so happy.

Everything was finally working. Almost. I still had to find a way to tell Kurt I sort of like him (ok, ok. This might be a tiny understatement…) and then, if we work out, I gotta tell my mom I'm gay… or bi… or whatever. You know what I mean. I like Kurt… a lot. But I also like girls. At least, I did. Gah!

"So… Let's play guitar hero?" It is the only game I have that I know he likes…

"You have to ask?"

So…Kurt is way too good at that game. I can't believe I'm loosing _again_.

"Noah… can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Is there something going on between Finn and Mr. Shue?"

Okay… It's not only me that sees it. Nice to know! "I dunno… I have that impression too. When they're together it always looks like they're hiding something…"

"We gotta find out what's going on between them… what you think?"

"I like this idea… how are we going to do that?"

"Boys? Dinner is ready. Come down before it gets cold!" We both jumped a bit at the sound of my mom's voice.

"Okay!" I yelled in the direction of the kitchen.

"What are you doing tomorrow? After school?"

"I have football and then I'm free," I said, trying to keep my cool.

"Come to my house. We can think of a plan."

YES! I'll spend time with Kurt _and_find out what's up with Mr. Shue and Finn. There's no way this can be better! Wait, what the hell was that? I can get this happy because I'm gonna see Kurt after school…"Yeah, whatever."

"Boys! Come down already! I'm not going to call you again! Next time I'll bring you here by the ears!" Oh… It's so good to have my old mom back.

"Ya know…we better get down there. If we don't she'll carry out the threat… believe me." I winced involuntarily.

"Oh! Let's go. I like my ears too much to let them get hurt!" Only Kurt would say something like that. And I found I liked that about him.

God, I am so whipped already!

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

Dinner went as well as it could. My mom loved Kurt, especially after he praised her lasagna. Kurt and Sarah seemed to be old friends and they talked about everything.

Then I took Kurt home. It was quiet but we were both comfortable. I walked Kurt to the door.

He looked at me like he was trying to figure out what the fuck I was thinking. Hell, so was I!

"So… tomorrow after school we start our plan to find out what's up with Mr. Shue and Finn."

"Yeah. You'll come right after practice?"

"Sure. Wait. Isn't Finn going to be here?"

"Nope. He said he was going to do something tomorrow with the team. I'm guessing the time will _not_ hang out tomorrow."

"No they won't…"

"So it's a date!" And he was blushing… wait, what did he say? "I didn't mean a date date, it's just…" I had to cut him off, although his nervous rambling is quite cute. Cute? Since when did I, Puckasaurus, bad-ass of McKinley, think of things in terms of _cute_?

"I know. It's a date. We'll find out what's up with them" I kissed him on the cheek, before I could decide otherwise. "Good night, Kurt."

He looked up at me with surprise and something else, (maybe acceptance, oh god, I hope it was acceptance) in his eyes.

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

I get home and my mom was sitting on the couch looking at me like she was expecting something. "So… how did things go with Kurt?

"What do you mean?" I asked as I sat next to her "Why do you ask that?"

"I'm your mom, Noah. I might have been "out of it" for a while, but I'm still your mom. I've know that you were gay since you were three. Is Kurt your boyfriend?"

"Oooookay… I… My… I mean… WHAT THE HELL?" I couldn't help but exclaim, jumping up from the couch.

"You're really surprised, honey?" Mom says, tutting.

"Well, the fact is that until 2 seconds ago I thought you were completely oblivious to my sexuality 'issue'…" I trailed off, not sure where I was going with the comment.

"I don't think it's an issue, sweetheart." She pulled my arm until I sat next to her again on our worn out couch. "Boy, chik, you are who you are. I won't stop loving you because you like boys. And I'm pretty sure that you like Kurt. And, honestly, I would love to have your little Mentsh as my son-in-law."

Wow… it seems telling my mom wasn't the hardest part. Or rather, my mom telling me… whatever.

"I do like him," I admitted slowly. "but we have a kind of… troubled past. It's gonna be really hard for him to take me." I sighed. "If he ever even wants me, that is."

"Never loose your faith, Noah. You may be surprised what happens if you work hard at something you believe in."

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

School was just okay that day. I headed to Kurt's house…

"Noah, c'mon in!" He led me to his basement/room

"So… how are we going to find out about them?"

"I was thinking we could have a three phase plan…"

Three phase? That'll take forever!

"No, Noah, it won't take forever"

Wait, how did he knew I was thinking this? Did I say it out loud?

"No you didn't"

"Dude! Can you read minds?" Yeah, I know this sounds stupid. But, I mean, come on. Not only have I just recently realized that I'm gay… bi… whatever, but the guy I'm crushing on is telepathic? Sweet!

"No… I just know what you're thinking. _Sometimes_ I know what you're thinking. Like, right now I have _no _idea why you're looking at me like that."

I'm actually looking at the way his lips move. Imagining how they would feel pressed against my mouth and… other body parts. Not that I was going to tell him that.

"I spaced out a bit… that's it."

He's looking at me with the same "Yeah, sure, I'll believe that when you wear Loubitains" look that Sarah uses. That's kinda creepy.

"You were talking about our 'Let's find out if Finn and Mr. Shue are having an affair' plan"

"Wow, that's how our plan is called? Shouldn't it be short?"

"We can call it 'LFOFSHA'"

"Still not short. What about 'FMSA'?"

"'FMSA'? What does that even means?"

"Finn and Mr. Shue's affair." My idea at leastmakes sense… and it's easier to remember.

"Okay, okay… Now, the plan!"

I'm just saying it… I don't really care about him talking; I actually like to hear his voice. Fuck! What's happening to me? God, if it weren't for the massive hard-on because of the thought of Kurt's ass in those sprayed-on skinny jeans, I would think I was a girl!

"So, as I said, it will be a three phase plan. Phase 1: Observation. Tomorrow we have glee _and _Spanish class. We just have to observe them. After glee we meet somewhere and talk about what we saw. I case we find something out we go to phase two…"

Maybe phase one _is_ a good thing. It might just be something in our heads. Even if it is I'll have another afternoon with Kurt tomorrow (I have control of myself so I don't grin like a fucking 14 years-old girl). "And phase two is…"

"I'll tell you after we finish phase one"

"Good enough for me." We stood in silence for a while until my big mouth decided to speak without the consent of my brain "So, Kurt, what's it like?" When my brain finally caught up to my mouth it was too late. Idiot!

"What is what like?" It's official. He thinks I'm an idiot. Which I am. But previously he was not aware of this. That I know of.

"Being the only gay in school" I don't think I should be asking him that… Fuck my big mouth…. I would like Kurt to fuck my mouth… WAIT. Erase that. You didn't read that. I never thought that. NEVER. Except now jeans are _way _too tight. God, I hope he doesn't notice.

"It is. I mean, now is a better since the jocks stopped bullying me" He gave me a knowing look.

There's no way he knows I made that happen, is there? No…

"I think I never said it to you but, I'm sorry. I really am. For all the things I've done and said to you." And it's the truth… pussified though it may sound.

"I know you are."

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

We're on our way to Spanish class. He's on the first row and I'm on the back, near Finn.

"Puck? It's for you," Finn says, handing me the note. On the note is Kurt's handwriting… not beautiful but it isn't ugly. It's… Charming, like him

"FMAS phase 1 is ON"

Mr. Shue got into class and Finn stopped talking right away. Anyone that pays a _bit _of attention on Finn will see he's not paying any attention to the class, he's paying attention to Mr. Shue, a bit more specifically Mr. Shue's ass. I knew there was something going on. Okay, I know that doesn't prove a thing. Okay, it proves Finn has a thing for Mr. Shue's ass.

Now that I think about it, he really does have a nice ass.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Focus, Puckerman. You're on a mission.

It's amazing. Finn's notebook was empty but I had never seen him so focused.

My cell vibrated with a text.

Kurt: Mr. Shue is always sneaking looks to Finn and I'm SURE he dropped the marker on purpose.

I should have known he wouldn't manage to wait to talk

Well, I'm sure Finn's thinking about ways of thanking him… He can't take his eyes from Mr. Shue's ass. Not that I blame him. ;)

I turned my attention to Kurt, just to see his face when he reads the text, and had to stifle a snicker. Priceless.

"Kurt? Anything you want to share with the class?"

"No Mr. Shue. Nothing," Kurt replies stiffly, his normally pale skin an interesting shad of pink.

Okay. No more texting. Can you imagine what Mr. Shue would say or do if he saw what we were talking about? FMAS would be finished.

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

Kurt: That one was close! Where are we meeting tonight? It can't be at my house because Finn's gonna be there… Kurt could come to my house… my family already loves him… Not to mention it would involve another trip to his door step.

Let's meet at my house... My mom will cook and she loves you… She'll be glad to see you there

Kurt: S'okay with me… Now glee. Let's see how it will be. We have choreography today.

True… At least on glee we can hang around together.

Kurt: Wow, Noah, where did that come from? You like to be near me?

Yes. Simple as that. I gotta start somewhere right? I mean, besides the whole "ass" comment.

Kurt: Well, I definitely wasn't expecting that.

It's the truth. See you at glee.

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

"So guys, today we're working on choreography." Mr. Shue looked really excited. Hm, wonder why? "Guys, you'll have to learn how to move your hips today." Oh. _That's_ why he's so excited.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kurt came out of nowhere and I am still thinking that it's kind of annoying how he always knows what's going on in my head.

"Yeah, probably… Finn _really _doesn't know how to dance so Mr. Shue will have to help him…"

"And that explains why he has a huge goofy smile on his face."

We were caught on our whispering that we didn't notice everyone looking at us, at least not until now.

"Since when you two have little secrets?" Mercedes snarked pointedly. Thank you Aretha. Really. I'm finally next to Kurt and you've gotta show up and ruin everything

"And since when does Kurt have secrets that have something to do with you?"

Kurt touched my arm gently, and I seemed to relax under his touch.

"No need to be rude, Noah. She's just curious," Kurt chides. "We, usually, don't speak to each other, remember?"

ARGH! Wait. Where are Mr. Shue and Finn?

Oh, Kurt and Aretha are still talking. I gotta get Kurt out of here so we can find Mr. Shue and Finn.

"Kurt. Hallway. Now."

I get out of the choir room.

"Noah? What the hell was that?"

"Kurt, look inside and tell me what you don't see."

"What I don't see?" He looks inside discreetly. "What you mean by that?"

"Finn and Mr. Shue."

"What about them?" Really! He was hot but sometimes so slow! How could someone so damned intelligent be so fucking dense?

"Look inside again. Where are they?" I keep looking at him. It takes about 5 seconds for him to realize what I'm saying.

"Where the hell are they? They sneaked out! When did that happened?"

"I have no idea… They're good in it" Kurt is looking again to the auditorium

"What the fuck?" Did Kurt just curse? Is it wrong for me to find that hot?

"What?"

"They're back!"

"WHAT?"

"That's it. Tomorrow you fallow Finn and I'll follow Mr. Shue" Shit! I was hoping we could do something together! "Are you still coming over tonight?"

"Yeah! I'll never pass you're mother's food!

"Okay. Let's go back in"

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

**OOkay… I hope this worked out.**

**And Riah, I really dunno what I would be doing without you!**

**XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So… Here's chapter 7! Yay****! Hope you all like it!**

**B/N: Good god, y'all. This girl is giving me a headache. ****Tense, darlings, is a correct term for that specific problem. Hope I caught everything!**

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

"Finn, you're doing it wrong! You gotta move your hips in time with the music... no, no, smoothly. Here, let me help you."

I rolled my eyes. Sure Mr. Shue will help Finn.

He had his hand on Finn's waist, his body much closer to Finn's than was needed. He started to move, taking Finn with him. They moved like they were used to it, like they had their own groove.

"Are we the only ones that see the way those two are a bit too comfortable with the whole body touch?" Kurt said, amazed.

I was dumbfounded. I mean, those two were really into it, maybe a bit too much.

I looked at them again, the way their bodies were gliding together almost –what's the word- sensually. Yep, they were enjoying it _way_ too much.

"I think so. At least, nobody else seems to notice." I spoke up. "Um, Mr. Shue? Can we take 5?"

He looked a bit embarrassed. I bet he forgot he was in class. He let go of Finn, and Finn ogled his ass as he walked to the center of the classroom.

And again, I had never noticed how fine Mr. Shue's ass was. _Fuck, Puck, keep your head on the game! Hey, that rhymes! _

I shook my head to clear it. _Focus, Puckerman_.

"Sure, everyone take 15!" Mr. Shue promptly left the room and a few seconds later Finn was following him.

Everyone was so caught up in their conversations that nobody else seemed to notice.

"Puck? Can I talk to you outside?" I know Kurt was just making an excuse to get out after them, not that anyone was paying attention to us.

"Sure, let's go." Kurt walked out in front of me and, god_damn_, his ass is much more perfect then Mr. Shue's. Tight and firm, and… wait. Not gay! Okay, not that _gay_.

Should I be worried that I'm comparing Kurt's ass to Mr. Shue's ass? Yeah, I 'm screwed… but I wouldn't mind if it was by Kurt. Dammit, now I'm hard.

The door slamming shut behind us snapped me out of my horny inner monologue.

"Let's go after them."

Kurt looked down both ends of the hallway. "Yeah but, where did they go?"

Shit! That would be kind of important to know.

I think it over. If I was with a teacher where would I take him? Shit, did I just say him? I meant her. If I was fucking around with a teacher, it would be a 'her.' Right?

"The locker room! Duh, we're the last in the school and it's empty right now."

"That's brilliant," Kurt said, sounding almost shocked.

I knew enough about Kurt's tones to feel insulted. "Hey, I can be brilliant sometimes!"

"I know you can, Noah," Kurt said in response, obviously trying to soothe my aggravation. Like that girly shit will work on me. I'm Puckzilla, baby!

As we were making our way to the locker rooms, something strikes me as odd.

"Why do you call me Noah?"

"It's your name, isn't it?" Kurt tossed back flippantly, not letting himself get distracted.

Thank you, Capitan Obvious. Man, I'm obnoxious even inside my own head.

"I know that, duh. Everyone else knows that and that doesn't stop them from calling me Puck." _Besides, it rhymes with fuck_.

Kurt sighs, pausing in his quest for truth long enough to look me in the eyes. "Okay, the thing is… Puck is the badass heartless jock everyone knows. The guy who threw me in the dumpsters everyday for two and a half years. Noah is the guy behind the banal badass mask and idiotic retorts that has a heart." He paused, blushing slightly. "I always knew you could be that guy, and, recently, found out you are. Most of the time at least."

Before I could say something in response, we heard a moan coming from the locker room. I'm pretty sure it was Mr. Shue's.

"_I knew it!" _

Another moan came from the room.

"_God, Finn, you're getting better at this!" _

I only heard a little chuckle that was covered by another moan.

"Well, they seem to be having fun," I drawled out sarcastically, snickering as Kurt arched a delicately plucked eyebrow. "Don't you think?"

"They do…"

Another loud moan

"Let's get out of here? I think this is a bit too private for us to keep listening through the door."

"_God, Finn!" _

My jeans were more than a bit too tight, between the pornographic sounds emanating from the locker rooms and the amazing body pressed up against me.

"Yeah, let's go," I gritted out, pulling away from the door to adjust myself. We started walking back to the choir room. "Well. We completed phase one and two of our plan."

"And now onto phase three, which is…" Kurt smiled at me "Let them know we know. We can help them to hide it better. We might be the first ones to find out but, from the moans we heard, we're not going to be the last ones and if they keep this way it won't be long before someone find out about them."

"That makes sense…" I said slowly, lost in the blue-green of Kurt's eyes. I shook myself. Grow a pair, Puckerman! "So tonight we'll plan phase three?"

"That's right"

As we got to the choir room's door we heard Mercedes talking. "I dunno what's up with those two. Since Mr. Shue put them to work together they've been different… Having secrets, sneaking glances to each other, disappearing like just now."

Artie spoke up. "I wonder if they're together…"

"Don't be silly, Artie. It's Puck and Kurt we're talking about," the obnoxiously proper voice of the drama bitch came wafting out of the room.

Mercedes scoffed. "Really, Rachel? Can you not think of any other reason?"

Kurt and I locked eyes for a second that seemed to last an eternity. The atmosphere changed. I could feel it. It was that tension you feel right before you kiss someone.

It lasted up until we heard Finn's voice.

"So, tonight I'll go to your house."

"What excuse you'll use?"

"Don't know… Maybe I'll say I'll hang out with the jocks…"

As they turned the corner I and Kurt ducked into the room.

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

"I'll follow you to your house," Kurt said matter-of-factly, slinging his bag over his shoulder. Well, not so much slinging as 'placing-it-gently-onto-shoulder-to-avoid-damage-to-wardrobe.' God, he can be such a princess sometimes.

Wait, no! I need to take Kurt home!

Okay, I sound like a 3-year-old child whose toy was stolen. Shit!

"Don't you think it's better if you leave your car at your house? I'll take you home after dinner" Did I sound needy? God, I'm turning into such a girl!

"That's fine with me"

Okay. Things are okay… We'll have another trip to the door step and everything will fall to place. Right? _Right?_ I'm loosing it. I'm completely, clinically, certifiably insane. I'm fighting with myself… and apparently loosing.

Wait. How the hell is that shit even possible?

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

Mom was cooking dinner, when we got home. Things are so good now, it's as if she never checked out on us. Sure things get kind of hard sometimes with the whole not drinking thing but she's doing really well.

Kurt got here about an hour ago and we still don't have phase 3.

"They can't know we knew already… It has to be something like…" That's it! I can make out with Kurt and I'll help with the plan. "I have an idea… But I don't think you'll like it…"

"Say it, Noah!"

"Okay, so, everyone, except Finn and Mr. Shue thinks we're together… What you think about we follow them and when we see, or hear, them making out we get into that place making out too? Like, it will look like we didn't know and we can even ask them not to tell anyone…" Kurt has a really interesting look on his face, like I'm crazy. Maybe it was a crazy idea.

"Noah, for your plan to work we would have to make out" God! He's too slow sometimes!

I enunciate slowly, like I'm talking to someone brainless, though I know that isn't the case. "I know that, Kurt"

"_You_ would have to make out with _me_. You, the badass, _straight_, womanizer, form McKinley high will have to make out with me, the fairy-ish, princess-y, gay kid… It's pure social suicide! Why would you even _wan_t that?" God! How is this even possible? How can someone so brilliant be so fucking slow?

"I just… I do. What if I'm not the person everyone in McKinley thinks I am? It's _my_ plan after all. I know what it means."

Kurt looks at me warily, but I can tell that, deep down, he wants to give in. "Are you sure you want to do that?" He says, obviously waiting for me to, a) kill him, or b) kick him out.

"Yes." My voice didn't waver.

My mom's voice cuts through the meaningful silence in my room. "Boys! Dinner is ready." Saved by the bell.

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

_Food. Talk. Walk. Talk. Goodbyes. Car. Talk. Silence (good silence__, not akward). Road. Focus on road, not on Kurt. Focus on road, not on Kurt. Focus on… wait is he __hard__? Shit, Dog! Kurt's house. Pulling car. Now or never._

"So, Kurt…How are we doing this tomorrow?"

"Just find them making out and burst in whilst making out." Kurt paused, biting his plump bottom lip nervously. "Y-you're sure you want to do the whole making out part? I mean…"

I cut him off with a kiss. His lips are as soft as they look, and taste fruity. But past the fruit is something that is pure Kurt. I passed my tongue over his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He opened his mouth and when our tongues touched I felt like I won't ever let go. His hand is on my Mohawk and I feel like this was where I belonged. Like I'll never be complete without Kurt in my arms…

No, wait, scratch that. Fuck! What's happening to me?

Right about the time when I started to panic I realized breathing isn't overrated and that I need air.

We break apart and I open my eyes slowly. Kurt's lips are red-ish and swollen.

I smile gently at the dazed look in his eyes. "Is this enough for you to believe I don't care about making out with you?"

Kurt blushed. "Yeah… I do." He smiled slowly. "G'night Noah." And he kissed me again. Not a kiss actually, just a peck.

I waited until he was inside his housebefore saying what I really wanted to.

"_Yes!_" Shit! I shouldn't have screamed that so loud.

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

I got home and both mom and Sarah were sitting on the couch, looking like they were expecting something.

"Um… Hi?"

My mom was the first one to speak.

"Tell me you finally worked things out with Kurt."

"Tell us you finally kissed him so we can tell him we want you two to get married!" Sarah added.

Okay, this was starting to get weird. Or maybe we passed weird about twelve exits back. But I needed to talk to someone about this, why not my mom and sister?

"I did. I kissed him," I admitted awkwardly, staring at the carpet in front of my worn-out combat boots.

Mom and Sarah looked at each other, looked at me, got up and hugged me.

"Finally! We would have had to take action if you hadn't done anything!"

Oh, God. The thought of my mom asking the guy I wanted to go out with out for me popped up in my head.

"Thank God you didn't!"

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

Today is the day. I'll make out with Kurt _and _help Finn and Mr. Shue… Who knows? Maybe a double date? What the hell? Seriously, what the fucking hell? Am I really thinking about going into a double date with my ex-best friend and a teacher?

"Noah? NOAH?" Shit! Since when was Kurt talking to me?

"Kurt? Yeah, hi!" He looked at me with that you're-a-complete-idiot look I'm so familiar with.

"I said they're moving!"

"They? Oh! Them! Let's go then!"

"Yeah, let's go!"

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

**A/N: Yes, that's a mean cliff****y.**

**B/N: Or not. Review anyway? Please?**

**A/N: Remember: Neuma and Riah LOVE reviews (although I'm pretty sure Riah would also love if I got all the tenses right…)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm alive! So, after so long I'm back! Amazing isn't it? Hope you enjoy de chapter and I'm really, **_**really, **_**sorry that I took so long to update. This is without a beta because I didn't want to keep you waiting any more! Once I Riah sends me the beted one I'll change the archive.**

**The good news is: I won't take too long to update now. At least not the next 2 or 3 chapters. **

** guys have no idea how hard was to write the part where Kurt and Puck find Shue and Finn making out… It was just weird. Hope it turned out just fine…**

**-.I also wanted to thank everybody that leaves reviews and favorite this story. You all make my day much brighter! Thank you all soooooooo much!**

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

Mr. Shue and Finn got into a locker on the fourth floor.

It was perfect.

Students weren't allowed to go there without a teacher because of the accident that happened with a girl and a machine that cuts wood. Poor girl…

"Are you ready?" Kurt's looking at me like I'm gonna run and live him there…

"Now or never, baby… Come here" I kiss him and he is _surprised. _He starts kissing me back, I push him to the locker were Finn and Mr. Shue are.

I don't want to let Kurt go, but I know that we have a mission here and I'll be able to make out with him later.

I open the locker. 

"WOOOOOOOOOW" Ok… I hadn't thought about how weird would be to see Finn and Mr. Shue making out. And I gotta tell you. It's weird. And hot. Mostly weird.

"Finn? Mr. Shue?" Kurt's a good actor! I don't think I can open my mouth right now. To open my mouth I had to be able to close it, which, I must add, seems kinda impossible right now.

"K- k-k Kurt?" Mr. Shue is white as snow. "And Puck?" Oh, look, Finn realized I'm here too.

"What the hell? You two are together?" Good. Now that I can say something I point out the obvious.

"Us? You two together?" At least Mr. Shue's with the same problem that I am.

"Okay. What about we step away from the locker and go sit?" Really, how's Kurt's mind functioning?

We sat around a table. Finn next to Mr. Shu and Kurt next to me. "So… you two" Really, will people think I'm weird If I start slapping myself? I sound like Finn.

"Yeah. Okay, guys? Could you please tell nobody about that?" Mr. Shue had his head on his hands. This was my time to make up to all the stupid stuff I've said. "Why would we?" See, there! I almost sound like Kurt. Huh… Kurt's blushing. He looks cute when he blushes… OOOOH HEELL focus Puckerman, focus!

"Okay… So… What are we going to do?" Finn asked. I can feel it's directed to Mr. Shue. "I don't know Finn, I really don't. I don't want to end this, whatever this is that we have, but I can't afford people finding out about us."

"You just have to be more careful. I mean, not making out on school is a good way to start. We might have been the first ones to find out but we may not be the last ones…"

"I agree with Kurt. You two seem so happy together and you shouldn't leave anything get into your way. Sometimes things seem weird, maybe even wrong, but it's the way it is. The way it was meant to be…" WHAT THE FUCK? Were did that came from? God! There's something really, really wrong with me. Good, now they're looking at me like I've grown a second head and a third arm… "Why, Noah, I never thought I'd see the day you would say something like that!"

"You're doing this to me princess" Oh GOD! I gotta get out of here! I feel like a really emotional girl… I'm a badass I don't say things like that! Kurt gave me a smile that could light an entire town. "So, you two just be more careful on were you make out and nothing will go wrong"

"I'm up for everything but giving up on you, Will" What? Finn just said that? Really? Apparently I'm not the only one that's acting weird today… "Me too, Finn"

Things are getting too dramatic to me. "So… Let's go? We have class now…"

"Yeah sure… 'Till glee, you two"

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

So… Glee was just fine. Mr. Shue gave us a new assignment. Sing a song to someone on Glee. A song that express your feelings to said someone. I didn't even hat to think twice to decide to whom I was singing. Now I only have to choose the song. I get home and my mom and Sarah are cooking. Who's better then them to help me?

"Hi, Noah, dinner will be ready in a couple of minutes."

"Okay, so… I was wondering if you two could help me to with something" God, It's kind of hard to ask help to your mom and your younger sister when you want to choose a song to sing to the guy you like. And the weird part isn't even the whole 'guy you like' part...

"Sure, Noah, what you need help with?"

"Mr. Shue gave us as assignment to sing a song to someone on glee, and I want to sing something to Kurt… I was thinking about singing something that made him, and the rest of the club, the rest of the world if possible, see that I really like him, and that I'm sorry for all that I put him trough"

"Well, you could sing Halo by Beyoncè or I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing by Aerosmith or What If by Safetysuit…." I kinda like Sarah's ideas, but I'm not feeling it. And no way in hell I'm gonna sing Beyoncè.

"I know the perfect song… You said you two had your problems, right? You even said it would be hard for you to work out because of your problems..."

"I did. I've put him trough a lot of things. I'm ashamed of what I did... I used to bully him for being diferent. I was so stupid..." I can't believe how stupid and hypocritical I was. I was a class A asshole "Why?"

"You could sing Hoobastank's The Reason… I really think that the song seems to click. You changed a lot after you started haging out with Kurt." That's it! That's the song! "It's perfect! It really is... Would you two help me rehearse?" It's only fair. They helped me to choose it, now they'll help me to make it perfect!

"Sure we will!" My mom seems more excited then I've seen her in years

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

Friday. Finally. Today I'll sing to Kurt. Mr. Shue got into class, excited as always… Sometimes I think glee's the best part of his day.

"Hope you all had a great week, so… Let's start?" Before Rachel could even think on saying anything I got up. "Can I sing first?" Mr. Shue seemed taken aback. "Sure, whenever you're ready"

I got up and stand in front of the class. "So, this song is for Kurt, and, well, I hope he likes it. Ready guys?" It's now or never.

I'm sitting in the midle of the class. My guitar on my hand. I fell safer when I'm with it. I start looking down. Not wanting to look at anyone.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

I raise my head slowly and look at Kurt

_I never ment to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_hThat I just want you to know_

I stand up, with my guitar in hand

_I found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

I start to make my way slowly to Kurt

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

I'm standing in front of him. Our eyes are locked.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with every day_

_And all the pain I put you trough_

I take my guitar and leave it in the empty chair next to him

_I wish that I could take it all away_

I reach to his cheek and pass my thumb over a tear that'e runing down his face

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear_

I reach out for his hand and pull him up

_I found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

We aren't on glee anymore. It's just me and him. We are where we belong. In a cloud. It's green eyes locked on brown ones. It's me apologizing for everything I've ever done to him and it's him accepting my apologies

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never ment to do those things to you_

I reach for his other hand, so that I'm holding both

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

I pull him closer to me. We start to sway

_I found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_I found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

I lean and whisper on his ear

_And the reason is you_

I didn't plan to kiss him, but it just feels like the right thing to do right now. Everyone is applauding and this feels great. I look at Kurt. "I'm sorry. For everything. The dumpster dives, the lawn furniture, the name calling..." Kurt put his finger on my lips. "I know you are and I have already forgiven you." then he turns to Mr Shue. "Mr. Shue? Can I go now?"

"Sure, Kurt"

"So… do I need to say this is for Noah?" Everyone let out a small laugh. He sat on the piano. "It's been a while since I played but I hope it works out…"

_What day is it_

_And in what month_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With Nothing to do, nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people and_

_I don't know why I _

_can't keep my eyes off of you_

His voice was low, soft, like he was afraid of how the song would sound. Like something could come out wrong.

_All of the things that I want to say_

_Just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do, nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all of the people and_

_I don't why I can't _

_keep my eyes off of you_

_Something about you now_

_I can't quite figure out_

_Everything he does is beautiful_

_Everything he does is right_

Everyone stops playing. It's just Kurt, his voice and the piano

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do, nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people and_

_I don't know why I _

_can't keep my eyes off of you_

The band starts playing again

_You and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do, nothing to prove and_

_It's you and me and all of the people and_

_I don't why I can't keep my _

_eyes off of you._

_What day is it_

_And in what month_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

Kurt stops playing but he doesn't raise his head, he doesn't move. I'm a badass and that's the main reason I'm not with my eyes full of tears like the rest of the club. "Kurt, this was… beautiful" Mr. Shue seems impressed and I am too. I can't open my mouth so I just get up and hug him.

We stay hugged for a few seconds - that felt like too much and not enought - until Kurt turnes to me. "So... does that mean we're dating now?" Like I would say no "Sure thing, princess. You're mine now." Did that sound possessive? Yes? Good. The Puckster doesn't share.

"Does _that_ mean you're going to tell everyone?" His voice is unsure. But let's agree that his question is a stupid question. Didn't he pay any attention to the song I sang to him? Who knows maybe we can even be kings on the homecoming...

"Why would I hide? I'm a badass; no one will fuck with me!" And if anything goes wrong I can always hit who pisses me off and that will send the messege. Kurt blushes a bit and says low enought so that only I can hear "I was kinda hoping I would…" Wait, wait, wait. Did he say what I think he said? Or I'm listening things I shouldn't? Should I tell him I hope that too? My expression must be really weird right now. I never thought I would hear Kurt saying something like that. I had never thought about how hot I would get by listening to Kurt saying something like that...

"Hey!" He gives me a fake punch. We sit and he continues. Speaking low, in a voice that is almost... sensual

"Just because I'm all innocent and shit doesn't mean I want to keep it this way." Then his voice changes "Now, not to be a mood killer but, what about your mother?" Oh, shit! I had promised her I was going to call her when I finished my performance so she could know if Kurt and I were together. She's going to kill me when I get home...

"What about her?"

"Won't she get head over hills over us?"

"She will." Kurt's face darkens a bit "But not the way you think. Actually, she told me that if I hadn't made a move on you she would ask you to go on a date with me…" Kurt's looking at me with a look that can be described only as disbelieve. "I know… It's weird. At least now we know why Sarah's the way she is" We got caught on our own little chat that we forgot that we were still on glee. Mr. Shue cleared his throat "So… who's next?"

Before Rachel could even open her mouth to say anything Finn stood up "Eh… can I go?" Really? That should be interesting... Rachel's face is priceless. Three people already sung and she didn't even had an opening to say something...

"Sure, Finn" Mr. Shue got out of the way and sat on a stool next to the piano

"So… My song is for someone that's very important to me. I hope the person likes it and no, I can't say who the person is but I'm sure the person will understand. I'm going to sing If I Can't Have You from Saturday Night Fever"

I feel for the guy. I can see that he and Mr. Shue really like each other but they can't be together and that is just not right. Yeah, yeah. I can say this kind of thing in my head, the only problem is when they, guided by some unknown force, get to my mouth. Okay, that sounded _way_ out of it. Maybe I should stop walking around with Kurt. As if I have the might to do that. "Finn is putting his heart on this song. He's giving everything he has and he's hoping Mr. Shue will take it…" See what I was saying? I'm almost sounding like him!

"That's true, Kurt. We could find a way of helping them." Mr. Shue has his hands clenched to the stool he's sitting on. Like it is his life saver. I can see that his grip on the stool is the only thing keeping him from reaching out to Finn. His eyes are full of tears, like most of the people on glee. "The song really suited Finn's voice and the situation he's in. I like the slow rock edge he put in it. You're right. We gotta find a way to help them..."

After Finn's over with the song Mr. Shue looks at me and Kurt, his eyes seem to be pleading for us to comfort Finn. Kurt's first. He walks to Finn and hugs him. It's kind of funny to see Finn being held by Kurt. "It was beautiful, Finn. I'm sure that whomever you sung that song to loved it." Finn looks at Mr Shue and his eyes seem to change, to something I don't recognize. "Thanks, Mr. Shue."

After Mr. Shue said we could leave I waited 'till me and Kurt were the only ones in the choir room. " I got to a conclusion" Kurt is looking at me, waiting to hear my conclusion. His eyes are really green today. I love them like that. "And the conclusion is.." Oh, yeah... I gotta finish! "I have to take you on a date. How does Wednesday at 7 sounds?" His face just lights at the mention of a date. "Sounds like a blast! Where? I'll meet you there."

"What you mean with 'meet me there'? I asked you out, I'm going to pick you up" If I'm going to do this, I'm going to do this right!

"That sounds great, it really does, but my dad is gonna be home" _That _might be a problem... Dads usually don't like me. At all. I really want to meet Kurt's dad. I'm dating Kurt now. I gotta meet his dad. Or something like that...

"That's great! You can introduce me to your dad!" Ok, looking at Kurt's face maybe it was too soon to meet his dad or maybe he also thinks his dad isn't going to like me... "If you want to, I mean… It's not a problem if you think..." He cuts me midle sentence "I'd love for you to know my dad. So, you'll come to pick me up Wednesday at 7?"

I smile "It's a date" He gives me a kiss. When we pull apart he smiles "It's a date"

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

Wednesday. Today is the day. My first date with Kurt. That's why I'm at the fucking mall with my mom and Sarah. They dragged me here after I said I was going to my date with a worn out gray jeans, a dark blue shirt and my combat boots. I really can't see the problem with what I had chosen but, apparently, I was killing fashion and breaking a first date rule. Or something like that…

"You know, big brother, you really should give your Kris Allen style up and go to new stores get new clothes." What the hell does that means? I like Kris Allen… And he's kind off hot. Fuck! What was that? I'm not _that_ gay! Am I? I don't even know anymore. And what scares me is not the fact that I don't know anymore. What scares me is the fact I don't really care. The only thing on my mind nowadays is Kurt. Not that I'm complaining about it. But wait, what does she means by "Kris Allen style?"

"Yeah. I mean you do look kinda good this way but we gotta get you on the right clothes! First stop: Jeans"

"What's wrong with my jeans?" Really, it's no surprise Sarah and Kurt work out so well. Oh, look, there's the smirk showing up again. "They're too baggy"

"They are _not_ baggy!" Do I sound edgy?

"Sorry, Noah, but your jeans don't fit your body porperly. I got to agree with Sarah on this one." Oh, C'mon! That just was a diferent way of saying that my jeans are baggy... And they are _not _baggy. "You're just agreeing with her so you can buy me new clothes"

"That's one of the reasons. I want you to look perfect on your date."

"Just for me to know: There's any chance, even if it's remote, of me wining this argue?" I already know what the answer will be but it's always good to ask.

"Not really" Said my mom at the same time Sarah said "None".

"In this case. Let's go"

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

Six hours.

Shopping.

I'll never go out with them again.

At least I came back with the perfect outfit to wear on my date. Well, at least that's what they said. I still think the outfit I had choosen was good. '_Good is not perfect, Noah, me and your sister want you to be perfect for Kurt.' _That's what my mom said when I told her that the outfit I had choosen was good...

Anyway, we bought skinny black jeans, a dark purple (almost black) and silver V neck tee that hugs all in the right places and a black jacket. My only problem with the outfit is the whole skinny jeans. It's hard to get into those. You may ask why I didn't choose a bigger size or one that wasn't skinny. Well, I wanted to but mom and Sarah didn't allow me to get even near a bigger, or not skinny as a metter of fact, pair. I know, moma's boy. You try to argue with them and you'll see how it goes.

"Don't screw this, Noah. We like Kurt too much! More then we like you probably…" I swear to you that Sarah will drive me crazy someday.

"Sarah! Don't say that to your brother! Good luck son. Be yourself and you'll be okay." Yeah, be myself. That work so well usually. What if Kurt still sees me as the guy who used to throw him in dumpsters? The guy who used to call him fag? I know he said he forgave me but he could have changed his mind... Shit! I'm freaking out! I'm a badass I shouldn't be freaking out. I shouldn't even be worried. And I, definitely, shouldn't be going to his house to meet his father. I never meet fathers. I never wanted to meet a father! That's until now... "Thanks mom, bye Sarah"

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

**A/N: Cliffy Alert! Sooo... How's the date going to be?**

**-. I need help choosing a song. I can't say what's going to happen BUT I need a song that Finn, Puck, Kurt and Mercedes can sing together. I'm torn between Sure fire winners, Aftermath, Master Plan and Voodoo all by Adam Lambert. And a play from Brodway... What you think? If you have another song that they could sing just leave it in a review. I promiss I'll look it!**

_** are always welcome! Even if it is to curse me because I took too long to post! =P**_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here's it! Their first date! Hoope you like it!**

**I promise that next chapter will be beted. You don't deserve to suffer reading my mistakes. **

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

I ring the bell and wait. Mr. Hummel opens the door and just stands there looking at me. Head to toe. His mouth turns into a line and he doesn't seem pleased. "Kurt! There's a Mohawk on our door step. Is he who you're waiting for?" The man is huge. He's just like a bear. And he's looking at me like he's going to crush every bone of my body if I hurt his son. "I'm Burt Hummel. What's your name, kid?" I don't feel so good under his gaze. Something tells me that a displeased Mr. Hummel isn't going to be good to my health.

"I – I" I take a deep breath. I'm the Pucksaurus, I shouldn't be scared "I'm Noah Puckerman, sir, nice to meet you"

"Puckeman? You're on the football team, right?" Why do I feel there's something really bad coming?

"Yes, I am, sir" His face changes. It darkens. I'm scared. I don't know what's coming… Would it be too weird if I run out of here? Probably, right? Why didn't I choose to fall in lo- like a guy who's father can't break my neck with only one hand? "Are you one of the guys who nailed our lawn furniture on our roof?" Shit! I should've run when I had the chance! I knew that was going to come back to haunt me. Should I tell him that It was my idea and that I did it? Would make things better if I tell him I'm sorry? Probably no... I don't feel like having my skin ripped of my body before my first date with Kurt. Or ever... What should I answer?

"Noah, you're here!" Kurt! I've never felt so happy to see him. He looks beautiful with a skinny blue jeans, a gray shirt, a scarf and a jacket "Dad? Are you being nice? Please tell me you're being nice."

"Ain't I always?" Kurt looks at him like he's not buying it. Maybe he can see I'm shivering. "Yeah dad… you are the nicest person around…" Kurt rolled his eyes and his father raised a questioning brown. They look like they're having a talk without words… it's kind of creepy.

"Hey, Mohawk? Bring him home 'till 11 pm, okay?" Like I would try to bring him home later

"Yes, sir" As he closes the door I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. "Why, Noah, were you afraid of my dad?" I think I'm still shivering. "Yeah, I was… still am if you wanna know" I see understanding in his eyes "My dad is a bit protective. He's afraid I get hurt."

"Just a bit, Kurt? He looked like he was going to kill me just because I looked at you!"

"As I said, he's protective. Anyway where are we going?"

"That was sooth, babe, really. We're going to Breadstix"

"I really think that there should have another decent restaurant here."

"I agree. I just thought you wouldn't want to go eat pizza and ice cream..."

"You're right about that. Although I can't see you going out for pizza and ice cream..."

"I have a younger sister, remember?"

Kurt turns on the radio and it's playing Clapton's Tears In Heaven. Kurt starts singing and I had never listened to his voice so full of emotions

Would you know my name

If I saw you in Heaven?

Would it be the same

If I saw you in Heaven?

I must be strong and carry on,

'Cause I know

I don't belong

Here in Heaven.

Would you hold my hand

If I saw you in Heaven?

Would you help me stand

If I saw you in Heaven?

I'll find my way

Through night and day,

'Cause I know

I just can't stay

Here in Heaven.

We stopped in a red light and I look at Kurt. He has tears running down his face.

Time can bring you down;

Time can bend your knees.

Time can break your heart,

Have you begging please,

Begging please.

Beyond the door

there's peace I'm sure,

And I know

There'll be no more

tears in Heaven.

Would you know my name if I saw you in Heaven?

Would it be the same if I saw you in Heaven?

I must be strong and carry on,

'Cause I know I don't belong here in Heaven

Kurt's voice breaks on the last note and I can only wish I wasn't driving so I could hug him. "How was she? Your mom I mean..." He cleans the tears that run down his face. "I don't remember much about her. I was 8 when she died... I remember small things like her smile, her blond hair. The way she would hold me when I had a nightmare and the way she would sing until I had fallen back asleep. I remember laughing with her Sunday mornings, while she was cooking..." What do you say after hearing something like that? "She seemed to be a good mom. I wish I could have memories like that about my father"

"What happened to him? I never heard you speaking about him..."

"He left us. Sarah was 4. I don't remember much about him. I remember he and my mom were always fighting and that he used to play his guitar all the time. It's actually the only thing I have that belonged to him. The guitar. I don't know if he left it for me or if he forgot it. It was on the living room the morning after he left..." We stay in silence it isn't uncomfortable, it's just that we don't know what to say.

"Will you be paying or you'll try to convince me to sneak out?" Oh, God. Couldn't Artie keep his mouth shut? "Artie told you about that, huh?" Kurt's smirking. When did everybody learned to smirk? "He did…"

"Well… I was planning to pay" How did we get into this subject again?

"Good because these pants weren't meant to sneak out…" I can imagine that. Those pants were made to leave nothing to imagination and make me a very, very miserable man thinking about how to separate Kurt from them "Sure… that's the only reason why I'm not going to sneak out. Because of your pants"

"And your outfit looks good! I always thought your jeans were too baggy" Why does everyone say my jeans were too baggy? C'mon they weren't! I'm sure of it! "I can't take more people talking about my, supposed to be, baggy jeans anymore!"

"People? Who was talking about your baggy jeans?" I give him a look "Your not so baggy jeans?" I think it's the closer I'll get from not baggy jeans. He's looking at me with a look that is almost knowing. "Mom and Sarah"

"Why am I not surprise?" Well, maybe because my family is completely crazy and weird. I love them, but they're not normal. Not even from a distance. "Yeah… We're here"

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

We're eating quietly for a wile but I have to ask something that's on my mind since the day we found out about Finn and Mr. Shue "So… You think there's a difference between Noah and Puck?"

"I do. I know that doesn't seem to make sense, but I always felt that there was something under the surface. Puck always seemed to be a mask"

"Well... You're the first one to see the difference. You're right. I created Puck after my dad left. I had to be the man. I had to be there to my mom and to my sis. Quinn met Noah when she was pregnant..." Kurt stayed in silence for a while. "Will you give me the chance of meeting Noah?" He said, quietly.

"I hope that with your help everyone knows Noah. I don't think I want to be Puck anymore. He only brought pain to everyone around him. I don't need and I don't want Puck anymore..." After that silence fell upon us. I don't know if it was too much for Kurt. I don't even know if he believed me. I probably wouldn't...

"If you'll let me meet Noah it's only fair I allow you to meet the real Kurt. The real one, the one that's not a diva". Since we're opening up with each other "If I'm gonna be truth to you, I always thought you'd never allow me to be near you, you know? After all I did…" I keep my eyes on my plate, afraid to look into those green/gray eyes.

"Well… We got rid of the lawn furniture after you and the jocks put it on our roof, I have to be careful to never walk near dumpsters when I'm with you and never let you near slushy machines..." he lets out a small laugh

"How can you be so open to this? I mean, I'm not complaining, is just hard to understand. If I were you I wouldn't even look at me."

"Do you remember that day you found me crying on the hallway? The day after Mr. Shue paired us?"

"Yeah, I do" Just like it had been this afternoon actually.

"That day you didn't walk way, you didn't pretend you hadn't see me. You just sat next to me and put your hand on my tight. You didn't push me to say what had happened, you didn't ask if I was okay, you were just there. When I broke down you hugged me and supported me because you knew I had to let it all out. When I finished telling you what happened you just said the right thing, what I needed to hear. And after all that you even went home with me because I didn't want to be alone. You introduced me to your sister, you were nice. If you really were Puck, if you still were that guy who used to plunk me in a dumpster daily, you would probably pretend I wasn't there or make things worse. That day I found out I could trust you. That day was the first time I met Noah."

"That was the day I met the real Kurt too. You weren't that strong Diva we all know. That day was the first time I saw that you're like all of us. With problems and insecurities. You just needed someone to lean on for a change. Someone to be strong for you." We get to desert and I can see Kurt want's to say something. "What, princess? I can see you want to say something." He just looks at me and seem to think a bit more. "Okay, I gotta ask. Did you really sleep with all those girls and moms?" I was really hoping that could stay for our second date. The way we're going I won't have secrets anymore "Not that many. Actually I don't even know where the idea that I've slept with that many woman came from" Kurt just looks at me and make his 'Yeah, that's true and I'm Marc Jobs' face "Okay, maybe I might have said one or two things that made them think that" And the fact that I went to bed with one of the jocks' mom

"You might, Noah?"

"Okay, okay. But it was good for Puck's image... If you wanna know I never even slept with Santana" His eyes get huge "You never slept with Santana? Are you sure? By slept I mean went to bed with her, had sex with her" Only him to make the distinction... "Yeah, I know that and I'm sure. And she would rather go to bed with Brit. Although I have no idea what she's doing now that Brit's with Artie..."

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

We're walking to the car. I fell that cold wind blowing but I can't bring myself to care. I've never felt so good around someone "That's good, you know? We already know how we really are, without masks"

"I know I said nothing before but I'll help you to show Noah to the world." I can see a almost evil grin showing on his face "So… tell me something about you that nobody knows"

"Another thing?" I think he already knows everything about me...

"Yeah!"

"I have a scar on my nipple..." The scar is kind of a touchy subject yet. My nipple was so perfect...

"A scar? Really? How did you get that?"

"Well, when I was on Juvie, the first day, three guys jump me and before the security guards managed to pull them off they had already pulled my nipple ring. The lady from the infirmary tried to fix it, but I got a scar anyway."

"That must have hurt"

"It did. Like nothing I have ever experienced before in my life. And for the record, I don't plan on going back there... Now it's your turn. Tell me something about you that nobody knows"

"I know how to fix a car and I'm good at it too" Wow! I'm in love with a guy who can fix cars! That's too good to be true. WAIT! Did I say _in love_? Shit, fuck, fucking shit! I'm not in love with him. It's a crush, I like him. He means something (too much) to me. But I'm 100% sure I'm not _in love_ with him. And there's nothing you can say to convince me otherwise. Did you understand?

"Noah? What are you thinking?" Shit… I gotta think about something… "You, fixing a car. That's something I wanna see." Kurt bending over, Kurt under the hood… Oh, God, I, not only want, but _need_ to see him fixing a car. Shit! I hope he doesn't see that my jeans just got a _bit_ tighter then they were before… Dammed be these skinny jeans!

"Maybe someday I'll let you" Please do let me! Please, please please. I don't care if I sound like a pleading girl right now. I just need to see him fixing a car…

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

We're standing on his door step once again. "It was really nice of you to take me on a date, Noah"

"I thought it was too weird to be in a relationship with someone you hadn't even had a date yet. I want to make this right in every possible way. Make it right for you..."

"I want to make everything right too" This time he pulls me down to a kiss. It's tender. Loving, slow. The kind of kiss you don't want to end. Ever. His tongue is soft against mine, his fingers gentle on my Mohawk. My arms are around him, and we seem to fit. I feel the heat that comes from his body and I had never felt something like this.

"Hem hem... Am I interrupting something?" Shit Mr. Hummel. Oh god! Is he going to crush my bones now? I hope he can't see that I'm hard… What is he going to do with me if he does see? Fuck! That was too girly. Man up and speak to your boyfriend's father, Puckerman! "N-n-no M-m-Mr. Hummel. W-W-We were ju-ju-just saying go-go-goodbye." Maybe I should have stayed in silence. I wouldn't sound like Tina once did. I still don't know what happened for her to stop. Here I am sidetracking again…

"Could you let my son go, Mohawk?" I look down and see that my arm's still around Kurt. I let him go. He holds my hand and looks up to his dad.

"Dad! Could you please be nice to my boyfriend?" Mr. Hummel's face seems to soften a bit. Maybe he's relived to know I'm not just playing with his kid, maybe it's the calm before the storm. Anyway I don't plan staying here long enough to find out. "I need to go; my mom is waiting for me. Bye, Kurt, I'll call you later. Bye Mr. Hummel"

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

Now that I'm out of Mr. Hummel's sight/reach I can think about how this night went. It was everything perfect. Kurt and I have so much in common and we're both willing to show our true selves. Sweet Child O'mine starts to play and I know it's Kurt. It's a text.

Kurt: Thanks for tonight. I really enjoyed. What about coming to dinner Saturday? Dad wants to meet you as my boyfriend properly. X

I don't even have to think about it. Mr. Hummel is going to be hard, but Kurt's gonna be there with me... He won't let his father crush my bones.

Sure bb. Just text me what time I have to be there. X

The lights from my house are on, what can only mean one thing: Mom and Sarah are waiting to hear everything about my date. Sometimes I think they're happier now that I'm gay, bi… Okay, not gonna do this again; I don't care about what I am anymore. What matter is: I'm with Kurt. Fuck… That sound like a love sick puppy, doesn't it?

"Noah, you're home!" The sound of my mom's voice drags me out of my thoughts. She is on the kitchen, drinking tea. Looking like she was waiting for me to come home and tell her everything. Isn't that a bit too girly? Probably, but I don't really care. I have to talk to somebody. "Spill it, big brother. How was your date?" Sarah's coming from the living room. She sits near my mom and it feels like I'm being interrogated. "I'm starting to think you two are more excited about this then me or Kurt"

"That bad, huh?" Really, what did I do to have a sister like Sarah? "No. It was perfect. We talked, laughed." She's with that eager look she has sometimes. "We want to know if you kissed and if you screw everything up…" My mom looks at her like she can't believe her little baby said that. "Don't talk to your brother like that." She went silent for a second. "So, Noah… How was it? Did everything went okay or do we need to do a damage control plan? You're killing me here, son!" Oh, God. Am I really talking about this with my mother and younger sister? I need friends. Preferably girl ones "Yeah we did kiss, and it was the perfect kiss until his father opened the door and looked at me like he was going to crush every single bone of my body… I almost forgot! Saturday I'll have dinner at Kurt's house and I don't know what to dress. And NO I didn't screw everything up"

"We'll take care of that tomorrow. I'm so happy for you, Noah" My mom's hugging me and I can feel her support.

Sarah just looks into my eyes from where she's sitting on the table "You finally choose someone that's worth something!" My mom can't hold the surprise this time "Sarah!"

"That's okay, ma. She's probably right" And I know she is.

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

**A/N:Am I the only crazy thing that thinks that on the serie Puck is turning more and more Noah?**

_**'t forget to review and make an author really happy (And I would love if the author was me...) !**_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So... Has anyone seen Riah? I think I lost **_**another**_ **beta... I think the problem is me...**

**-. Things (FINALLY) start to get rated M this chapter… Hope you like it.**

**-. One more thing: I changed the AA scene so it got a bit more close to reality (Thanks F****ear Dah Bunnies** **)**

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

There's a lot of things that I don't know, and I really mean _a lot_ but one of the things that I _do _know is that I don't get scared. EVER.

They say that there's a first time for everything in this life and I think that right now is the first time for me to be scared. Maybe it is this whole thing about living Puck behind. Maybe the bear type that is my boyfriend's father and the fact that he scares me a bit. Or a lot. Fuck, he scares the shit out of me.

I've been standing here for the last 15 minutes on their door step and I didn't ring the bell yet. Maybe it's time for me to show some balls and ring it. That's it. Time to ring the bell.

I can't even take a breath and Kurt's already opening the door. He has a grin on his beautiful pink lips, the ones that I would love to see sucking my… STOP! Don't go there! You don't want to have dinner with Mr. Hummel with a boner! Not that you would get to the dinner if you had a boner...

"Hi, baby! Missed you" I give him a kiss

"Noah! I was wondering how long would take for you to ring the bell…" quoting Aretha: HELL TO THE NAW! "You saw I was here?"

"Well, I heard your trunk 20 minutes ago and I saw you walking to the front door 15 minutes ago. By the way, let me take a look at your trunk tomorrow. There's something really wrong with it..." That's it. Now Kurt is sure I'm an idiot. "I don't think you're an idiot, baby. My father is kind of scary sometimes" Kind of? Sometimes? "You really gotta stop reading my mind. It's a bit weird and don't talk bad things about my trunk"

"It's not my fault you're easy to read and your trunk needs a mechanic like right now... " Sure it's Kurt's fault! If he didn't knew me so well I wouldn't be so easy to read.

"Who's at the door, Kurt?" Here he comes. Tonight's all or nothing. Mr. Hummel has to like me, or at least stand the idea of having me around

"It's Noah, dad." Say something, stupid, anything.

"Hi Mr. Hummel. How are you?"

Okay, I could have been a bit more creative… but let's keep it this way. At least this time I didn't sound like Tina... "I'm good, Mohawk, and you?" Thinking you're going to crush my bones. Maybe I'll get out with just a threat. Let's keep on with the wishful thinking. Kurt let's out a small laugh. Is he reading my mind again? Shit, I didn't answer Mr. Hummel.

"I'm good too, sir."

"Let's go to the living room. Kurt doesn't like people on the kitchen wile he's cooking." Just now I realized we're still standing in the door step. Did Mr. Hummel just say that Kurt's cooking? I lo-like a guy who can sing, fix cars and cook? Can he be a bit more awesome?

"You're cooking?" Stupid question. I know. I can't help those when I'm around Kurt! It's not my fault!

"Yes I am, and no, I won't let you into the kitchen"

"See? Told you so..." Mr. Hummel is smiling. It's not like you can say 'Wow! He has a huge smile on his face' but it's enough to make me a bit more comfortable. Just a bit. I don't think I'll ever be comfortable around Mr. Hummel.

"Yes, you did, sir."

"Let's go, there's a game on and I want to see the end of it before dinner." Kurt Looks at my hand then back at my face.

"So, Noah, is there a reason for you to be holding that bouquet?" If Mr. Hummel didn't thought I was stupid before he probably thinks now, although I'm pretty sure he already thought I was stupid.

"I almost forgot! These are for you. I didn't know what to bring you… Mom and Sarah told me to bring something and these flowers have a nice color... and I thought you would like it" Rambling much?

"They're beautiful, Noah. I love roses. The white ones in especial. Now go to the living room because I have to finish our food"

I get to the living room and Mr. Hummel's sitting on the sofa. "So, Puckerman, how's your mother?"

"She's very good, sir. Do you know her?" Please don't tell me you dated her, please, please, please. That would be too weird...

"We went to high school together. I even had a crush on her but I didn't stand a chance… I wasn't Jew." Well, good news! He's probably the only guy my mom didn't date. "How does she feel about you and Kurt?"

"She loves Kurt. Sometimes I think that she and my sister Sarah love Kurt more then me. I know they enjoy having him around. They can talk about everything they can't talk with me..." Mr. Hummel let's out a chuckle and turns his attention back to the game.

A few minutes later, which were passed with a bit of a chat between me and Mr. Hummel, Kurt came into the living room wearing a yellow apron. "Dinner is ready"

"What are we having for dinner, kid?"

"Wait and see, dad." I sat in front of Kurt and Mr. Hummel sat on the head of the table.

"So how did you two start dating?" That's smooth! Kurt rolls his eyes and I have the feeling he's thinking the same thing… At least he didn't ask it while we were alone. I would probably freak out...

"Mr. Shue paired us on glee and after that we started talking, hanging out, we started to know each other better and we found out we had a lot in common. That was it. Not a big thing" Mr. Hummel's face changed when Kurt said that we 'started to know each other better' and I really don't wanna know what he thought. He's looking at me and I feel I should say something. What the fuck should I say?

"Yeah. I liked Kurt for a while already and when Mr. Shue paired us I took the chance to show Kurt I could be the guy for him." Ow. My. God. There's something really, really, absurdly, wrong with me. I have to go see a doctor. Kurt is looking at me like he thinks the same thing. At least Mr. Hummel seems pleased with what I said...

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

The rest of the dinner was uneventful. Kurt's dad went to the living room while me and Kurt were cleaning the dinner room, taking the dirty dishes to the kitchen and washing them. When we finished doing the dishes I ask what was on my mind since the beginning of the evening.

"So… There's any chance your dad liked me?"

"He did like you, Noah, is just that you are my first boyfriend and he's trying to play safe. He's afraid of you taking advantage of me. Taking my 'purity'…" I do want to take Kurt's purity. Not that I would tell Mr. Hummel that, no. I'm not suicidal, even thought I know it seems like it sometimes. What matters is that I want Kurt naked on my bed. I want his body. I want his mouth around my cock. I want to be the first one to touch him, to suck him, to penetrate him. I want to be the first and, if I have any saying about this, the last one. I want to wake up hugging his naked body I want to…

"NOAH!" I blink a few times

"How long was I out?"

"A few seconds… Don't worry. The time will come" I want to see him come… Ow shit I'm loosing it again. I shake my head a bit, to see if my thoughts go to somewhere else, anywhere else, beside Kurt's naked body, Kurt's skin, Kurt's ass, well, far away from anywhere that has something to do with having sex with Kurt. "The time to what will come?"

He gets really close to me and with a side grin he whispers "The time for you to take care of my purity." And he kisses me, and this time isn't that soft, innocent, kiss I'm used to. It's hard, it's hot, full of luxury and wanton and desire.

It's a breathtakingly fierce kiss.

It's all tongue and teeth.

It's sloppy and wet.

It's... _perfect_.

I can feel him hard against my leg and I'm sure he can fell how hard I am right now.

I slid my hand down his back and squeeze his ass a bit. He moans. It's a low manly moan and that makes me even harder. I don't think I've ever been this hard. I tighten my grip around his ass and he lets out another moan. I can feel that Kurt's gonna be death for me.

Another thing I can feel is that I'll come in my pants right now if we don't slow things a bit. I gotta push him away I got to… He's pulling away. Thank God! Okay. I gotta put my breathing under control. And find my voice.

"Don't do that, Kurt. I'm going to loose it and I really don't think that right here and right now is the right moment…" My voice sounds breathless and hoarse.

"Yeah… My father getting in here and seeing us wouldn't be good… It would probably give him another heart attack…" Not to mention that he would probably kill me, hide my body in the garage – since Kurt's bedroom is on the basement - and make Kurt his prisoner.

We just stand looking at eachother's eyes. Something cross Kurt's face, some feeling I can't exactly place. His face gets serious "Can I ask you something, before we go to the living room?" I have never seen Kurt so worried

"Sure, baby. Is everything okay?" He points to one of the stools on the kitchen. I sit and he sits next to me. "How old were you on your first time?" I hadn't seen this one coming… thinking back I should've, shouldn't I?

I take a deep breath. This is not something I usually talk about.

"I was 13. It was with an older girl and I kind of regret doing it when I did. I don't think I was ready and I did it because everyone talked about it but no one had done it. I was the king. I had had sex. Everyone talked about how cool it must have been and for me it didn't felt right. I would say it had been awesome and that I had never enjoyed anything more in my life. Sometimes I think that's why I did some of the things, related to sex I mean, that I've done. My first time was so wrong that I didn't give a damn anymore. I never told that to anybody." My voice got lower in the end.

I saw understanding in his eyes. "I just want you to know that I'll wait 'till you're ready. I know how is it when you do it and you're not ready." I touch his hand and he looks into my eyes. I always feel like I can spend hours looking into his eyes. They're gray right now. "I'll wait for you, baby. No matter how long. I'll wait until you are ready." Kurt smiles and gives me a little kiss. "Thanks, Noah. Now we better go otherwise my father will get in here thinking we are having sex."

"We don't want that."

When we got to the living room Mr. Hummel had a small smile on his face and he stopped looking at me like he wasn't really excited about me being there. I wonder why he had this change but I certainly won't be the one to ask him about it.

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

I get home and, for the first time, all the lights are off. By the phone's side is a note.

_Noah,_

_Me and Sarah went to the movies and then we're going to eat something. Don't wait up. Tomorrow we'll talk about you meeting Kurt's dad._

_Love,_

_Mom_

I get into my room and sit on my bed. I take my shirt and pants off. It's hot so I'll sleep only on boxers. I lay down, and put my arm across my face, covering my eyes. When I close them the only thing I can think is Kurt's lips hard against mine.

Kurt's hot body glued to mine.

Kurt's hard cock pressed against me.

The need coming from him during the kiss. I can hear his moans and feel his touch. I'm hard again.

I slide my hand through my body until I reach my trembling cock. I pass my thumb over the red head and I can't fight the moan that comes from my mouth. I wrap my hand around my hard flesh and star pumping it. Slowly. My imagination starts to create images.

I see Kurt's hand marking my back.

I see his pale white skin.

I see his hand around my cock.

I start pumping faster.

I see him getting to his knees and taking the head of my cock inside his mouth.

Each image created by my mind makes me more and more desperate for release. I begin to increase the pace and pressure.

In my mind I can see him tracing a drop of pre-cum with his tongue. Base to the swollen head… that's when the lust took over. I give a firm squeeze and flick my thumb across the head of my engorged cock and I ride myself trough the orgasm.

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

I get down to take breakfast and I meet Sarah with a cup of coffee coming out of the kitchen. She gives me a small smile. "Morning, Noah"

"Morning, Sarah. Where's mom?"

"She's in the kitchen. She wants to talk to both of us."

"Let's go talk to her" We get to the kitchen and my mom is reading the paper.

"Did you want to talk to us?"

She folds the paper and points to the chairs "Yes, I did. today is my one month clean anniversary and I wanted you two to go to the AA meeting with me. You don't have to but we'll have cake and it would be nice to have you there. We can lunch out after the meeting and talk about Noah meeting Burt. What you think?" I don't even have to think twice

"You got me when you said a month clean!" Sarah's smiling

"What should I wear?" My mom has a smile on her face that would probably light the whole town. I know that's cliche but there isn't another way of explaining it.

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

We got to the meeting and sat in the front. Everyone smiling and talking to mom. When the meeting begun I could only think about how things had changed in a small space of time.

"Today we have a few celebrations. We'll start with Isabella, at one month sober. Her and her sponsor would like to get up here and say a few words." My mom stands up with a woman I'd never seen before.

"Hi, I'm Janice, and I'm an alcoholic," she starts, smiling widely.

"Hi, Janice," the congregated group echoes.

"I've been here a long time and had many sponsees, but none with the determination of Isabella here. She remains strong and has hardly even thought about taking a drink since she started. I'm so proud of her, and would love to present her with this token. Remember-if you get thirsty, just swallow this instead. It'll be easier in the long run. And now, I'm proud to present Miss

Isabella!"

My mom took the mic, and I couldn't help but feel a swell in my chest. I chased down the tightness in my throat as my mom started to speak. "Hi, I'm Isabella, and I'm an alcoholic."

"Hi, Isabella," the crowd replied immediately.

"I had a rough night yesterday," my mom admits.

"I went out with my daughter and we bumped into one of my 'old friends' and he had a whiskey and he tried to convince me to 'take just a bit'. I can tell you that I wanted to drink from that bottle. I really did. It was like I felt attracted to it. The only thing that kept me form reaching out was my daughter. I–I couldn't do that to my kids again. I almost lost them once and I can't afford failing"

She looks at us and smile between her tears. "They are here today, right here, in the front." She looks up, clean her tears, takes a deep breath and with a smile says "Today I celebrate a month sober. And it's the first month of my new life." Everyone in the room stood up and clapped. When she comes down we're waiting to hug her. "Congratulations, mom!" we echo, and all three of us hug and cry.

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

"So, Noah, how was your date?" My mother asks during lunch.

"It was very good. Kurt made us pasta. We talked. I assured Kurt of a few things and near the end Mr. Hummel stopped looking at me like he was going to rip my skin off and crush all my bones, which made me a very happy person" My mom smiles

"Burt always had a body type that scared people..."

"Yeah, he told me you went to school together and that you did not date. Thanks for that, by the way... It would be too weird to date the son of somebody that you dated..."

"You're welcome although I think you might have done that already..." Sarah's phone starts to ring. "Why don't you go answer that outside?" My mom has a really weird look on her face. Sarah looks at her, then me and then goes outside to answer her phone.

"Am I guessing wrong if I say that the things you assured Kurt about had something to do with sex?" Am I about to have the 'sex talk'? Because, if I am, my mom is kind of late... "No, Noah, it's not the sex talk" I look at her

"Did I say it out loud?" She smiles kindly.

"No. It's just that, for someone that knows you well, you're easy to read..."

"Kurt says the same thing. And yes, it did had something to do with sex." she nods

"I'm guessing, again, that Kurt's a virgin." I don't know how should I feel about this talk...

"He is... I told him I was going to wait 'till he's ready. I don't want him to do anything that he's going to regret later. I wanted him to know, to be sure, that I would wait for him."

"That's good, Noah." She stops a bit. "Now, Burt calmed down after you talked with Kurt?" What kind of question is that?

"Yes, he did"

"And where did you had the talk?" I'm getting scared

"In the kitchen, after we finished cleaning the diner room. Where you're going with this, mom?" She frowns a bit before speak. I can see she's trying not to laugh

"I'm sorry that I have to tell you, but I bet whatever you want that Burt heard you telling Kurt you were going to wait." I can honestly say that my blood just turned ice. "Noah, breathe, breaaaaathe! It's a good thing, you know?" WHAT?

"How can it be a good thing?" My head starts to ache and I really think I should have a death wish

"He'll trust you." Don't think so.

"Or kill me" Sarah came back and my mom allowed the subject to die.

We're arguing about which ice cream we are going to oder when I feel my cellphone vibrating and hear Sweet Child O'mine. My mom smiles "I really like that song. It's your ringtone to Kurt?"

"Yeah, it is"

"It fits him... both of you actually" I look at my phone and see that it's a text

Kurt: 'I just had 'the talk' and I think I'm scared forever! I'll never be able to look at bananas or papaya the same way again... = ('

I really don't know what to say... I can't imagine a guy like Mr. Hummel having the sex talk with his gay son... I start laughing while I type the answer

'Papaya? Do I even want to know?'

I look at my mom and she seem to be asking, without words, what the hell was that. I put my laugh under control "It's nothing... Kurt is just saying his traumatized by a talk he had with his dad..." My mom just looks at me for a few seconds before both of us burst into laughter. "Poor Kurt" is the only thing she says and Sarah's looking like she wants to know what we're laughing about. My cell rings again.

Kurt: 'No. You don't want to know and I'm trying to forget...'

'Lol. Miss you X'

Kurt: 'Don't laugh! I really used to like papaya! Miss you too X'

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

**A/N: - Please read my new One-Shot 'Because Of You'.**

**-. The other day I was watching some interviews with Mark Salling and I can swear to you I was drooling! He has that shy vibe that makes him so... I don't even know how to explain. And, talking about Mark, he's from Texas, right? Shouldn't he have an accent? Like Jared Padalecki (I think I wrote it right) and Jensen Ackels? That would be hot... Like, really, really hot! Okay I'm going to shut up now!**

_**Ignore my rambling and review! (*-*)**_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Am I the only one that's REALLY pissed off that Adam didn't won a grammy?**

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

We're in Kurt's bedroom. Mr. Hummel is out – the only reason for me to be down here right now - and Finn is in his room trying to figure out what the fuck is he going to give to Mr. Shue. Apparently today they make 4 months together. Kurt's _trying _to explaining how his talk with his dad went "Noah! Could you _please_ stop laughing? It's really not cool, you know?" I know he's pouting and that just makes things even funnier. I know I should stop laughing but the image of Mr. Hummel putting a condom on a banana is too funny for me. I try to control my laugh. "Sorry, baby, I really am but... it's just too much for me. And what about the papaya? You didn't explain that yet..."

"I already told you I blocked the papaya part of the talk of my mind. I don't need to relive that!" Kurt looks so traumatized. I try to think about things that Mr. Hummel might have done with the papaya and I can't help start laughing again.

"You're only laughing because it wasn't you! Your mom is cool, she was probably better at that." I stop laughing and look at my snickers.

"I never had the sex talk. My mom was too drunk to do it" I'm looking at my hands. I had never noticed before how interesting a nail could be.

"What you mean?" Kurt raises my head. I take a deep breath

"You know my dad left us, right?" He nods "My dad living was too much for my mom. She started drinking and after a point she couldn't stop. She would go to her work drunk, come back drunk, stay on the couch drunk. She had her lapses, she would stay sober an hour per day. Therefore I never had the sex talk. I actually didn't had a lot of things that people have... You know what she did when she found out about Q? She just looked at me, said that I would have to clean the guest room and asked me if I could go to the grocery store to buy her another bottle of whiskey and that I still couldn't buy pork products"

Shit. I hadn't told anyone about that. Not Q, not Finn. Now that I did I feel like I should've told someone before. It really makes things better to talk about it.

" I had no idea, Noah."

"One night, after that afternoon on the hallway, I had a nightmare. The jocks were betting you up and I would try to save you. I would take you in my arms and take you to the bleachers and you wouldn't wake up. My mom woke me up and she was sober. But had a bottle on her hand. We got into a fight and I said to her everything that I felt. The next day she told me and Sarah she had decided to come clean."

"I'm sorry... I mean I glad your mom came clean. I'm sorry you had to go through all that" And I can feel he is. "You don't have to. She's fine now, we are..."

"I GIVE UP! JUST AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" WHAT THE FUCK?

"Finn? Finn, what's wrong?" Finn opens the door and make his way down

"I just don't know what to do!" He sits on the couch

"And did you really had to scream?" Kurt's looking at him like he could kill his brother.

"Maybe you could help me. Both of you. The thing is: I want to do something tonight. Something I never did. Just to show Will how much I like him. Because I really do. My problem is that wanting and having the guts to do this something are two completely different things." I think I already knows what he wants to do. Kurt looks at me like I'm an idiot.

"Hey, don't look at me that way. You know I'm a bit slow sometimes." He just smiles. I know this smile means he agrees with me. Slowly I'm learning to read him. I just give him one of my side smirks and shake my head...

"Hey, could you two stop? It's freaking me out!" Always count on Finn to be freaked out. Kurt's looking at me like I should say something first.

"So, Finn, what exactly you want to do?"

"What you think, Puck? I want to have sex with Will..." _That_ I knew already, although I thought they had already had sex, if I remember right we heard lots of moans coming from that locker room. He starts talking again "But I want it to be different this time" He takes a deep breath "I want to bottom" _That's _what I thought. And I know nothing about bottoming. I look at Kurt. I hope he reads my expression as 'I have no fucking idea what I'm supposed to be doing right now' expression. He gives me a nod and speaks.

"So... how exactly are we supposed to help you?"

"I don't know! I have no idea what to do or how to tell him that."

"You should say it. Tell him you want to try it out." That's right. It's nothing I would do, at least I think I wouldn't do, but if he wants...

"I agree with Kurt. You should just say it. It's not like he's going to flip over this. Be straight – no pun intended – to him about it." Finn's still looking kinda lost – as always.

"When?"

"That I dunno. You'll probably know when it's time."

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

"Hey guys! How are you feeling today?" Mr. Shue's in a great humor today. If I didn't knew why I would probably be wondering if he hadn't won the lotto. "Today we'll do something different. You'll split in groups of 4 and the hat of fate will choose the song you'll do. You can change it the way you want. The songs will be performed and we'll charge for the tickets. We'll do a group performance of We Weren't Born To Follow by Bon Jovi and with the money from the tickets we'll... wait for it... go to New York see RENT on Broadway!" I think I just got deaf! Kurt screamed so loud I actually think I'm deaf.

"New York, Noah!" Okay, not deaf, hearing weird noises, yeah, but not deaf. Which, I think, is good.

"Yeah, I heard, princess, and I think I lost a bit of my hearing after your scream, yours and Rachel's." Mr. Shue gave up trying to speak and let everyone scream. Rachel is making plans, Kurt is talking about clothing with Aretha, Santana is looking at Brittany like all she wants is to get her alone. Brittany is on Artie's lap, looking like she has no idea about why is everyone screaming, Artie is laughing and Finn has a dreamy look on his face.

"Noah, come here! The group will be you, me, Finn and Mercedes. Whatya think?" That I'm not surprise.

"It's fine with me, baby."

"So, is everyone paired up?" After everyone nods Mr. Shue continues "So, one from each group will get up and take a song. We have songs that are originally by Adam Lambert, Lady Gaga, Aerosmith, Madonna, John Mayer, Kris Allen, Black Eyed Peas and Bruno Mars"

Rachel, as expected, is the first one to get up "Amazing by Aerosmith" . Followed by Kurt. His face lights up when he takes the song from the hat. "Aftermath by Adam Lambert" Oh, dear Lord! Aretha has a huge smile on her face and Finn's expression is blank. We will make it work. "I can't believe we got Adam Lambert!" I'm pretty sure Kurt's glowing.

"I know, baby! And we got Aftermath! You know I love that song!"

Aretha, who _was_ drinking water, is now choking. "You know Adam Lambert's songs?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I really wasn't expecting that! I know you are dating my boy Kurt and everything..." She stops and thinks a bit "Kurt showed you Adam Lambert's songs, right?" I was going to answer but Kurt cut me.

"Actually he already knew. Before we even started dating he told me he liked Adam's songs..." Finn looks at us.

"I want to sing of the first part of the first verse... I always liked it. Puck could sing the second part of the first verse and the second verse could be divided with Kurt singing the first part and Mercedes the second one. The third verse could be Kurt and Puck..." He stops when he sees our faces "Why're you looking at me like that?" I start talking before anyone else can.

"First: you are talking about Adam Lambert songs. Second: you're actually talking about how we should split the song, in a way that makes me think you heard it lots of times..."

I mean, me listening to Adam Lambert? Shock! Me _and_ Finn listening to Adam Lambert, both gays (or bis) and friends (ex-best friends) makes me feel I'm on twilight zone... Finn's looking at me like he can't believe what I said.

"What are you talking about, Puck? We watched Idol together! You bought the album the day it was out. You hit a guy because he said that the kiss on AMA was just to promote the album!"

That's something nobody needed to know. I had never realized how observant Finn could be. Aretha has her mouth open and her eyes almost falling of her face and Kurt is simply laughing his ass off.

"When you told me you had hit a guy because of Adam Lambert I really thought you were kidding!"

"I don't joke about that kind of stuff!" I'm getting angry. I mean, I'm dating a hot guy, okay but it's not like everybody needs to know I'm Adam's fan! At least Finn can't say a thing about the fact that I punched a guy because he told me that there weren't any more tickets to Adam's show. What Finn doesn't know he can't tell. And in any case I can say that he thought Gokey was hot and he would have to deal with Kurt for a long time. Thinking back I should have realized we were both gays (or bis)

"And you really didn't know you were gay, Noah? Wow, I knew you were slow sometimes but I never thought it would be this much!" And he is laughing again...

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

"Hey, Puckerman? A word" Great. A word. You know, before Kurt I wasn't afraid of anything... Now I think his father is going to kill me and looking at Aretha's face I have the feeling I should run.

"Sure, talk"

"In privet, Puck" Sure it's going to be in privet. That way there isn't going to have anyone to see what she's going to do with me.

"Okay..."

She leads me to a empty classroom. "I want to tell you a few things, okay, Puckerman? You don't speak until I'm finished. Did you understand?"

I'm starting to think Aretha scares me more then Mr. Hummel – and I never thought this could be possible. "Whatever, say what you want" She she leans on the teachers desk.

"I can see my boy is happy with you, and you seem to be happy to have him around. That's good. As long as Kurt's happy I'm happy. If you break my boy's heart, make him cry or anything like that I'm going to find you, no matter where you are and I'm going to take that thing that's between your legs, ya know? That thing you love so much, that you're so proud of? So, I'll chop it off and staple it to your forehead, then I'm going to shave that Mohawk of yours and rip that nipple pierce you're so proud of. Did I made myself clear?"

Okay, she's more scary then Mr. Hummel. He didn't threatened me with body harm – yet.

"Sure, Aretha, whatever" She opens the door

"And one more thing, now that you're with Kurt and we'll be kind of friends call me Mercedes." If she treats her friends this way I don't ever want to be her enemy.

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

We're making our way to my truck and Finn's still telling Kurt all he knows about me and eyelined singers. We get in and now I can have my revenge, at least I waited 'till Are-Mercedes wasn't with us. I think I'm scared for life after our talk and I'll never do anything that's even remotely mean around her anymore... "So, Finn, you are talking and talking about me and Adam Lambert but how about you and Danny Gokey?" Finn stops laughing and looks at me like I'm a traitor. Kurt gives him a disbelieving look. "Yeah, that's right, Kurt. Finn always thought Danny was the best one on Idol and that he was hot" If looks could kill I would probably be dead right now.

"You promised you were never going to speak about that again!" I just ignore him

"You have no idea how pissed he got when Kris went to the final and not Danny! And I had never seen him so angry then when people started talking about how Danny had ruined Dream on!" Kurt gets out of his initial shock.

"Really, Finn? I thought you had a better taste then that!" I smirk at Finn and turn to Kurt.

"And you, Kurt? Who, besides Adam, you thought was hot on Idol?"

"Besides Adam? Anoop and Kris." Kris I had already figured out

"Anoop? I had never figured you to be a guy to dig guys like Anoop."

"On this year's Idol I thought Casey was hot. Just that smile, that never got out of his face, that pissed me off and Tim. Tim had that cute, innocent thing and him singing I Can't Help Falling In Love With You melted my heart..."

"I think it melted everyone's heart..." Finn's looking at us with a thoughtful expression.

"I wish me and Will could be like you two..." That made me fell bad. Kurt just smiles

"You can and you probably are..." We are outside their house. Finn just looks out at the door and take a deep breath

"What I meant was that I wish we could go out, have dinner, go on a date. I wish we could go somewhere else beside his house. I wish I could introduce him as my boyfriend to my friends" I can't imagine how it would be to be with Kurt and not be with him...

"Well, we'll have New York. There you'll be able to go out and do things you can't do here, like going on a date" Finn's face lights up when Kurt mentions the possibility of a date then it darkens again

"But everyone will be there..."

"And what are we for? We'll be your cover, right princess?"

"Right, Noah. We'll find a way of helping you there. Now we gotta get in, Carol is probably waiting for us."

"Bye baby" I give him a kiss. "Bye Finn. See you guys tomorrow. Are you going to need a ride?"

"No, thanks. You got football tomorrow and I have to be home early. I'll take my baby."

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

**A/N: Don't forget to review! Make me a happy girl!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Pre-story A/N: ... Am I the only one that was like, drooling while seeing Mark singing 'Blame It'? Mark Salling+Sunglasses = Fucking HOT**

**And when did Kurt's room changed to upstairs?**

**And Give it up to Fear the bunnies! (The one that's saving ya all from my grammar mistakes)**

:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:

_'Fuck! What's this annoying sound? Wait, it's my phone. What time is it? 2:30 A.M.. 2:30 A.M.? WHY IS SOMEONE FUCKING CALLING ME AT TWO FUCKING THIRTY A.M.?'_ I fumble as I reach for my phone, eyes heavy from sleep. As I reach for it, the screen blurs together and my eyes almost slide shut, but I force them open and receive the call

"WHAT?" I shout, voice thick and slightly slurred.

"Puck..." Shit. I've heard that voice and that tone too many times.

"Q? What happened?"

"Did you ever like me? I'm not even asking if you ever loved me. I need to know. Did you ever like me or I was just another girl you slept with?" Couldn't she wait 'til morning to ask me that? What's going on?

"Yes, I did, Q. I did like you. You weren't just another girl. Besides my mom and my sister you're the only girl I've ever loved," I say quietly, because Q knows Noah. Not as well as Kurt does, but she knows a bit about him.

"I'm sorry I woke you up. I just needed to know."

"Are you okay?" I sit on the bed. I know and have lived with Q long enough to know when she's not okay, and there's no way I'll sleep now that I've woken up.

"Yes, I am," she lies.

"No, you are not. If you were you wouldn't be calling me now. " I hear a sob.

"Is it me? Am I the problem? What do I do wrong, Puck, what?" she sobs.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, genuinely confused.

"Sam. You. Finn. That's what I'm talking about." _What the fuck is she talking about? Man, it's too fucking early for this kind of talk!_

"You gotta give me something here. I dunno what you're talking about." She sobs again. '_What do Sam, Finn, and I have in common besides the fact that we all dated her?' _I wonder.

"You're all gay. That's what I'm talking about! You all became gay after dating me. Is it me? I'm so disgusting that you gave up on women altogether after dating me? I just want to know, Puck!" she sounds hysterical. Wait... What? Sam?

"Sam? Sam's gay?"

"Now he is. At least that's what he told me when he broke up with me tonight... Am I the problem?" she asks quietly, scared of the answer.

"And Finn? He isn't gay," I don't think Finn needs anyone else knowing he's gay. It's hard enough on the poor guy already, dating a teacher and all.

"Yes, he is. And he was dating a guy I don't know who it is..." _'Thank God! At least she doesn't know _that!_'_ "... But I know Finn's gay. I heard him talking on the phone. He was telling some guy that he was going to skip football the next day to go to his house, and that they were safe, because no one would suspect that Finn would be at his boyfriend's house, because no one knew he was gay. He said the word boyfriend so lovingly, it had so much sentiment in it..." She starts to cry harder.

I need to ask. "How long have you known?"

"Three months..." That long? Wow...

"It's not you. Sam probably used you as a beard and me and Finn... Well, today I got to the conclusion we should have found out we wore gay a long time ago... We were just lying to ourselves. And to you, unfortunately."

"Wow, Noah, Kurt's doing really good for you, isn't he? I'm glad to see you're happy. And now that you said it I also think I should have already figured out that you and Finn were gay. I mean, you made me watch Idol and Finn actually screamed at me and kicked three chairs when I said that that Gokey guy should be out... You were always talking about bromances... You two had a bromance going on..." I can hear a smile on her voice "Can I tell you something?"

I'm scared... It could be anything, but I trust Quinn and want her to be happy, so here goes.

"Sure," I whisper, and brace myself. Here it comes...

"For a while, before I started dating Finn, I could bet anything that you and Finn had a thing... Then I started dating Finn and I put that behind me, almost. Sometimes, when he said he was going to your house or that you were coming to his I would get jealous..."

"Wow, Q, that's too much, thanks! You and Sarah should talk..."

"We did, when I was living there... She told me you used to forget her at school every time you were with Santana or Finn... She'd also said that every time Finn was there your room was a 'forbidden' area..." Oh. My. God. Excuse me, I have to go kill my kid sister... or at least give her a severe noogie.

"That girl is definitely going to be death for me... So, changing subjects, how's being in a group with Rachel?"

"Smooth, Noah, Smooth. I had to storm out of rehearsal today otherwise I would have to punch her in the face. You have no idea how annoying that girl can be!"

It's good to have the old Q talking to me. She's been through so much and she doesn't deserve anyone playing with her. I'll have a talk with Sam. After I tell Finn that Q knows.

"I can only imagine, and I hope to leave it only to the imagination... Now, Q, you should tell Finn that you know. He's really needing a friend now. A female friend. Most of the time me and Kurt have no idea how to help him..."

She goes silent.

"Is he still dating?" Should I tell her?

"Yes, he is. And it's complicated and it's hard and we try to help but we can't... We don't know how actually. A female point of view might help... I'll talk to him tomorrow... "Thanks for listening to me, Noah. Sorry I woke you up"

"You can wake me anytime you want. You're the only girl friend I have... Besides my mom and sister. They don't leave me alone anymore."

"Why do you say that?"

_'Because they think I'm a girl now... at least that's they make me feel, like I'm a girl. If it wasn't for all the hard-ons I have when I'm with Kurt, I would probably believe I'm a girl too.' _I think, but I can't tell her that. Or, I won't. Puck would.

"Well, now that I'm dating a guy they seem to be so much happier. Every time I go out with Kurt when I come back they're on the kitchen drinking tea and waiting for me to tell them everything that happened. It's... interesting." Not to say the weirdest thing that could ever happen, scary, annoying - sometimes at least...

"Your mom sobered up?" Shit! I could swear I had told that to Q!

"She did! I haven't told you?"

"No..." Oh fuck... I feel so bad...

"Yeah, about two weeks before I started dating Kurt," I admit, but inwardly, I'm so proud.

"That's great, Noah!"

"Yeah, it is.." We sit in silence a bit...

"We gotta sleep! Sorry again that I woke you... See ya tomorrow," Q finally whispers. She sounds exhausted, and it breaks my heart.

"I already said I don't mind. See ya." I hang up. I'll have to wake up early... I have to go to Kurt's house to talk to Finn and tell him about Q.

:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:

I ring the bell at Kurt's house and Carole answers it. "Morning, Noah. I thought Kurt was going with his car today." I walk in.

"He is, but I need to talk to Finn. Is he awake?"

"I think so. You know the way to his room, right?"

Already going up the stairs, I answer. "I do."

I open the door and Finn is shirtless, standing in front of the mirror. He has a scratches and a few bites on his chest.

"Wow! Did you get into a fight with a cat?" I exclaim, seemingly oblivious. Damn, Mr. Shue's a wild one.

He turns to me with an almost murderous look.

"Shut up, Noah." I freeze.

"Did you just call me Noah? You've never called me Noah!"

"Well, I don't know why, maybe it's Kurt's influence, but I don't feel like calling you Puck is right anymore..." What the hell? Does he know about Noah and Puck? I don't think so... I'll have to think about this later.

"So, Finn, I've got something to tell you and it's not good."

"Did you get Kurt pregnant?"

"What? Are you drunk, man? You know, as well as I do, that that's impossible." Then I say lower "And then there's the fact I hadn't had sex with Kurt..."

"You what?"

"Yeah, yeah. I haven't have sex with Kurt yet. Can you please let the subject drop so I can tell you what I came to tell?" _'And keep my manly pride,' _I add silently.

"Yeah, sure. What's that?"

"Quinn knows." Finn stops I can see the color leaving his face.

"How much does she know?"

"She knows that you're gay. She doesn't know about Shue, though."

"How did she found out?"

"She said she heard you talking to someone over the phone, saying you were going to skip football to go to your boyfriend's house" Finn sits on his bed, his face white. "She said she have known for the last 3 months... She's going to tell you today so can you pretend you're surprised when she tells you?"

"3 months? FUCK!" Did Finn just curse? "She's known for 3 months? She didn't think about telling me before?"

"Calm down, Finn. I don't think so and, one more thing, be cool with her, she's going through some hard shit. Sam broke up with her yesterday and said he's gay. She thinks she's the reason the three of us became gay." Finn turns too look at me.

"What? Why is she thinking that?"

"C'mon, Finn. The three of us dated her, the three of us are gay. She thinks that she's so awful that we gave up of woman altogether because of her."

"That doesn't even make sense..." Finn says, shaking his head. A dumbfounded expression crosses over his face.

"I know that, you know that, she doesn't," I say, shrugging a bit.

Kurt opens the door at this moment and peeks in, tilting his head cutely.

"Erm, Finn? You better put a shirt because your mom is coming up and I don't think you'll be able to explain the scratches and the bites..." Finn looks down at his own torso.

"Oh, I had forgotten about that..." Kurt just rolls his eyes

"Sure you did... Hi, Noah! What're you doing here?" He plops down on my lap and gives me a kiss.

"I came to talk to Finn." He raises a perfect brown eyebrow at me, daring me to continue being so vague. Sighing, I continue. "Q called me and she was freaking out because me, Finn and Sam were gay and she said she was the one to blame and stuff like that..."

"Sam's gay? I KNEW IT!" Kurt jumps out of my lap. " Nobody believed me but I was right! No guy could dye their hair that way and be straight! I was right! I mean, I knew I was right but it's good for other people to know that too..." He trails off adorably and looks around the room, embarrassed by his outburst.

Kurt's so goofy... and he looks so cute when he's exited! Really, I think I'm turning into a girl... If someone sees my balls rolling around, could they please return them to me?

Kurt stops dancing, his 'I was right, bitch' dance, sits back on my leap and crosses his legs. "Wait, how did she knew about Finn?"

"She heard him talking with Shue over the phone... but she doesn't know it was Mr. Shue, she just knows it was his boyfriend... She's known for 3 months."

"3 months? That long?" I'm getting sick of hearing that phrase.

"Yep, 3 months..." I sigh, afraid for my friend's secret.

Carole opens the door. "So, are you hungry? Breakfast is ready," she announces.

Finn's face lights up at the mention of food.

"We'll be down in a minute, mom!"

Carole looks at me and Kurt.

"Maybe you two should seat in different chairs downstairs... I don't think Burt's quiet ready to see you two like that," she confides, and with that she's gone.

We're making our way to the kitchen when Finn stops. "Shit! Now I gotta tell Will that there's one more person that knows... She might not know it's him but she knows enough," he whispers, and his face falls a bit. "He's going to be so pissed..."

"No, he won't, Finn..." Finn looks at me like I'm stupid.. Why does everyone thinks I'm stupid? "Okay, maybe a bit... But it's not like he's going to break up with you," I try to cheer him up, hoping my words are true.

"I hope you're right."

:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:

We're on the locker room after football practice, me and Sam are the only two left.

"Hey, Sam? Can I talk to you?" He turns to face me. And I know I'm committed to Kurt but DAMN the guy has an awesome body! Just look at those abs! Wait! Did I really just think that? I'm screwed! Why am I thinking about Sam's abs?

"Sure, what's up?" he asks, casual.

"So, Q called me last night... More like early this morning. but OK ... and she told me you broke up with her because you're gay," I can see him paling a bit. He sits on one of the bleachers.

"It's really fucked up, Puck. I didn't mean to do that to her. Before I came here I never had feelings for a guy..." he confides, voice soft and eyes weary. Why don't I believe him? "...I didn't want to hurt her, but I couldn't keep dating her while I had my eyes on another person. To be a bit more specific another guy."

I sit next to him "So you had never had feelings for a guy before? You weren't using Q as a beard because you had no idea how the douches from this school would take if you were gay?" He turns his head so he's looking to the lockers. "That's it, right, Sam? You were scared of how people would react of you being gay, she was there, she was cute. She was the girl everyone wanted. She was feeling alone. She needed someone. It was easy, right?" He looks back at me.

"It's nothing like that, man, I mean..." He trails off.

I'm really starting to get angry. This guy just won't quit.

"It's nothing like that? Care to explain then why you dated Q?" he looks down.

"Because I thought that if I dated someone like her, I would be okay. Then you and Kurt came out and everything went downhill from there."

Everything went downhill from there? He actually believes that I'll accept only that? I'm Noah "Puck" Puckerman, and I'm still the baddest of badasses, slightly girlish, definitely gay tendencies aside.

"I don't wanna know why you did that. Q's an awesome girl that went through hell last year, and yes I know it was my fault, but she didn't deserve to be used as beard. She's fragile enough the way it is without you using her."

"Dude-"

"Don't 'dude' me. Just stay away from her. Okay?" I get up and leave the locker room.

Wait. Did he say he was eying another guy? I wonder who it might be...

:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:

**A/N: The change from 'Puck' to 'Noah' when Quinn's talking to Noah on the phone was intended. Just so you know...**

**So... You want Sam to like Kurt or Noah?**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So... You chose, and Sam's gonna have a crush on Kurt!**

**When you get to the make out scene I highly recommend for all of you (my beloved and faithful readers) to read it while listening to Massive Attack's Teardrop.**

**Am I the only one that thought that this week's Glee was AWESOME?**

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

Today's school day was worse than normal. The time just didn't seem to want to pass. I was going crazy! I couldn't wait for me and Kurt to go out. The entire day I felt like something would happen. Since that moment when Kurt sat on my lap this morning. Mr. Hummel and Carole are working and will go to a dinner, so they'll be out late and Finn's with – surprise surprise – Mr. Shue. Because of this, Kurt and I have the house to ourselves.

"That's just and absurd! I can't believe you've never heard Massive Attack!" He gets up and plugs his iPhone into his sound system. "You've gotta listen to it"

The song pounding from the stereo is something I wasn't expecting Kurt to listen to. It's hard to place exactly what it is. It's relaxing me, and at the same time is making me want to get up and kiss Kurt senseless. I feel like I should stop thinking and just let my body free. I close my eyes and just let the song evolve me. "It's good, isn't it?" I don't even have to open my eyes to know that Kurt's using the smirk he stole from me.

"It's fucking perfect" I get up from Kurt's bed and make my way to him. I put my arm on his back, pull him in my direction and kiss him. He responds to the kiss eagerly, lapping his tongue against mine fervently and eagerly, if not expertly. It's slow, we're taking our time. Our tongues touch and I can feel the sparks. Our bodies are moving in time with the song, as if we can't help it.

We stay swinging with the song for a bit until Kurt starts to push me to his bed. I sit and he sits on top of me, straddling my hips. Everything's still slow, but at the same time it's hot and it's needy.

My hand make it's way down Kurt's back, until it reaches his ass. I give one of the cheeks a firm squeeze and he moves his hips forward, making our erections touch. Albeit there's both our pants in the way I can feel it almost like it was a skin – to – skin touch.

He seems to have felt the same pleasure because he does it again and again and again. We moan every time or erections touch.

It's too much and not enough.

We break apart to breathe. We take advantage of this 'away' moment to take each others shirts. He starts to push me down the bed. We stay a moment looking at into each others eyes. I don't know if it's the song or something like that but everything's in slow motion. He leans down and starts kissing my neck. He kisses and bits my neck while his hands are traveling on my torso.

I can't help but moan.

I don't think I can say anything besides 'Kurt' now.

He starts kissing down to my torso. I feel little bites on one of my nipples, and it's too fucking good. I can't help but arch my body in direction to the delicious fount of pleasure.

He comes back up and attack my mouth. It's still a slow kiss but there's something more to it now. I can't place what is, but there's something... promising in the way we're kissing.

Kurt reaches out and touches my nipple scar. "I know you don't like your scar, but I think it's beautiful." I snort – or try to snort, but sort of grunt instead because Kurt just gave my nipple a little bite. He lets it go and looks into my eyes "I really do. It's a mark that shows who you were and where it got you. It show's why you decided to change." He passes only the tip of his tongue on my nipple and I change our positions, rolling him over so that I'm on top. I start kissing his jaw while my hand starts to making it's way down the front of his body. Just an inch more...

"Finn, Kurt? Anybody home?" YOU GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME! Just when things were getting good... Kurt looks up to me and clears his throat. "I'm in the basement, Carole! Be up in a minute!" Kurt gives me an apologetic look, pushes me to the side and gets up from the bed. He gets his shirt from the floor and put it on. I smirk when I see him adjusting himself before opening the basement's door.

"Well, that's a beautiful way of screwing up the mood!" I say to an empty room. I start to think about putting my shirt on... I know nothing more is happening today. The mood wasn't only killed. It was killed and then burned, then its ashes were locked into a box, and then the box was buried 6 feet under. Would it be weird if I started calling Carole 'cock-blocker'? Probably, right?

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

A while later Kurt comes down again. He stops near the stairs and leans on the wall, looking at me lying shirtless on his bed. "Carole came to change her clothes..."

I sit up on the bed and look at him. "You know, I love the woman, I really do. She's like a second mother to me, but why does she have such an awful timing?" Kurt sits next to me, or he tries to, because I end up pulling him and he ends up sitting in my lap.

"That's what parents are for. To embarrass you and have an awful timing, especially when you're making out with you boyfriend..." I could only imagine my mom... She would probably just throw a pack of condoms at us and tell us to be down for dinner when we were finished. Then she would wait for Kurt to go home and sit at the kitchen table, with a cup of tea in her hand, and ask for all the details.

"Anyway, did you have the chance to talk to Sam?" Oh, Sam! I had forgotten all about our little talk!

"Yeah, I did. Basically he's gay and used Q because he didn't know how the people from school would act, then he stayed with her because he thought that then everything would be okay, and then when we came out to the whole school 'everything went downhill from there.'"

Kurt looks at me and raises his eyebrow.

"Everything went downhill?" he asks, his expression disbelieving.

"That's actually what he said..." Then, I remembered. "He said he had his eyes on some guy... I wonder who might be. Do you have any ideas?"

"I don't know, Noah... Maybe we should find out, who knows? Maybe we can help the guy..."

"Yeah, maybe..." I don't understand why, but I have a bad feeling about this... "The only guys I see him talking to are the guys on the football team and you... Do you think it could be someone from the football team?"

Kurt looks doubtful. "Maybe... But if it is, then it's gonna be hard to help him."

"True... So, is Carole gone?" He looks at me with a wicked smile playing on his lips.

"She is, but you gotta be home for dinner in 20 minutes!" he chirps, perky.

Shit! I'm hating Carole even more now.

"That's just mean!"

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

I get home and my mom is cooking. "Noah? Is that you?" When I get into the kitchen, she's by the stove

"Yeah Ma, do you want help cooking dinner?" I get close to her and give her a kiss on the cheek.

She turns around, looks at me for a second "Okay, who are you and what did you do to my son?"

I sit on the balcony and give her a side grin "It's really me, I'm just in a good mood right now... Where's Sarah?"

Without taking her eyes off of the stove, she answers, "She's at a friend's hose, she's going to spend the night there. So, did you have sex? Is that why you're in such a good mood?"

I spit out the soda I was drinking and start to cough.

"What? It's not like you're a virgin, and we've never talked about sex before," I look at her and I bet anything that my expression reads, 'What the fuck was that, woman?'

"_That_ I know, mom. The thing is you should dance around the subject, and look really uncomfortable while asking your son things about sex, like _normal_ parents do!" She takes the Pieroge from the frying pan and puts it into a plate.

"And since when have I been a _normal_ parent, Noah?" I follow her to the table and see that there's already Latkes there, just waiting to be eaten.

"Fair point... Have I ever told you how much I love you, ma?"

"You're just saying this because I cooked your favorite food!" I just smile, since I can't speak with my mouth full.

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

I'm sitting in glee listening to Kurt and Mercedes arguing about what we're going to wear an our presentation when I hear something that I don't like. "Hey, hey, hey! Wait a minute! I'm not wearing skinny jeans with a V-neck shirt and a vest! There's just NO WAY! And even if I were, which I'm _not, _why would I have to buy another one? I have a skinny jeans! You've seen it, babe, I wore it on our first date!" Kurt puts a hand on my thigh, like he's trying to calm me.

"I remember, Noah, is just that we were thinking about gray skinny jeans... And you would look so hot on the outfit," he breathes, leaning over. His breath is hot on my neck. He gives me a peck on the cheek.

"Don't even try, Kurt. I'm NOT going to wear that!" He leans against me

"I would find it really hot if you wore that outfit... then I would take you home, take you out of the outfit, and have a bit of fun," he purrs against my ear. His lips brush against the lobe, sinfully soft.

I can feel my pants turning a bit tighter. I try to find another place to focus on and make the hard on that's threatening to show off the size of my junk to the rest of the glee club go away when I notice Sam looking at Kurt. I see something that looks a bit too much like lust for my taste cross his eyes. It lasts only a second. It was too quick for me to be sure, but I don't think my eyes were fooling me.

I look back at Kurt and he's looking with an eager glow on his eyes. "Okay, okay. I'll wear it, but you're gonna have to keep your promise, okay?" Kurt just flashes the brightest smile t me, and I can't help but smile back.

Finn just looks at me like he's seeing me for the first time. "You're _so _whipped!"

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

**A/N: Reviews are L-O-V-E people!**

**And I just want to say I can't thank you all enough for reading this! You make me a **_**really**_** happy person!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I realized that I don't write many scenes that Puck's with his family and I kind of think I should, so I'll try to write more and more scenes with Puck and Burt (and more scenes starting Will and Finn. Maybe sex times between them again?)**

**Puck – Italic and underlined**

**Kurt – Italic **

**Finn – Underline**

**Mercedes – Bold**

**Everyone – Normal**

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

Okay, I'm going a bit insane. I can't believe how fast things are happening. Tonight we're going to perform _Aftermath_ and I might be going crazy... It's different from most of the things we did. It's something almost... Personal, and we'll be singing it, on stage.

I know it's perfect, Kurt made sure that everything was perfect. I hear my bedroom's door opening but I don't raise my head. "Noah? Are you okay?"

My mom sits by my side on the bed and puts her hand on my back. "Just a bit nervous. I really don't know how the closed minded parents will take our presentation."

"We're going to be there for you. Don't worry, Noah. You're doing the right thing, even if some people are going to disagree with me." I sit and give her a hug

"You're the best, did you know that?" She gets up and walks to the door.

"Yes, I do know that, but it's always good to hear it. At least from time to time." I try to hit her with a pillow but she's quick

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

"I don't think I want to do this anymore..." Kurt's speaking with such a low voice that I don't even know how I heard him.

"What you mean, babe? Are you getting nervous?" He looks at me with fear and something more shining in his eyes.

"I mean, okay, it's good we're trying to make people understand about love, and trying to see if they can built a tolerance to different kinds of love. But, what if they just ignore whatever we're saying? What if instead of building tolerance they loose the bit they have?" Each word he gets closer to me, like he's trying to use my body as a shield for all the crap that might be coming our way.

I put a hand on his face and make him look at me. "Kurt, look at me. We're doing what's right and every person and matters to us agrees with what we're doing."

Finn and Mercedes showed up with huge smile on their faces "Are you ready? We're going to ROCK!" I have never seen Finn so excited. Mercedes looks at Kurt then back at me.

"C'mon, white boy, I need to talk to you" They walk away and Finn looks at me.

"Is Kurt getting cold feet?"

"Nah, he's just worrying too much..."

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

I'm standing on the middle of the stage. A dim blue light illuminating everything. On the screen behind me a person sitting on the floor, illuminated by the moonlight. The scene is black and white

_Have you lost your way?  
Livin' in the shadow of the messes that you made  
And so it goes  
Everything inside your circle starts to overflow._

The person on the screen – a boy – gets up and walks toward something – A girl that's crying. Mercedes get into the stage while I'm singing. She touches my arm and walks to a microphone stand.

**Take a step before you leap  
Into the colors that you seek  
You give back what you give away  
So don't look back on yesterday **

The boy and the girl on the screen hold hands and walk to a door. Once the door opens everything becomes colorful. I walk to Mercedes, who took her mic from the stand. Both of us walk to the front of the stage

Wanna scream out  
No more hiding  
Don't be afraid of what's inside  
Gonna tell ya you'll be alright  
In the Aftermath

The screen shows people with sings, saying that homosexually is wrong, that humans were made to be with the opposite sex

Anytime anybody pulls you down  
Anytime anybody says you're not allowed  
Just remember you are not alone  
In the Aftermath

Mercedes and I walk, each one to the side of the stage. At this point, Finn is standing on the same stool that I was seconds ago. The screen shows two boys. They are hugging each other. Everything's still colorful.

You feel the weight  
Of lies and contradictions that you live with every day  
It's not too late  
Think of what could be if you rewrite the role you play 

The screen shows someone getting into the room – a girl. Everything changes to black and white again. The boys, startled, break apart and stand far from each other. The camera closes on the girl's face and you can see her disapproval. Kurt's standing next to Finn.

_Take a step before you leap  
Into the colors that you seek  
You give back what you give away  
So don't look back on yesterday_

The screen shows another person gets into the room – another girl, she looks at the two boys that were hugging, gives them a knowing smile and drags the other girl out of the room. Everything becomes colorful again. Mercedes and I make our way to join Finn and Kurt.

The screen changes, showing the two guys and the guy and the girl – that appeared first – All of them in front of the hatters crowd.

Wanna scream out  
No more hiding  
Don't be afraid of what's inside  
Gonna tell ya you'll be alright  
In the Aftermath  
Anytime anybody pulls you down  
Anytime anybody says you're not allowed  
Just remember you are not alone  
In the Aftermath  
In the Aftermath

Kurt takes the next verse. The screen showing more people next to the first four.

_Before you break you have to shed your armor  
Take a trip and fall into the glitter  
Tell a stranger that their beautiful  
So all you feel is love love  
All you feel is love love _

I walk to him. I take his hand. The screen showing all types of people. They're all holding hands.

_Wanna scream out  
No more hiding  
Don't be afraid of what's inside  
Wanna tell you you'll be alright_

Finn and Mercedes make their way to us. The light changes to a bright white one.

In the Aftermath

All the gleeks get into the stage. Standing around us. All of them singing.

Wanna scream out  
No more hiding  
Don't be afraid of what's inside  
Gonna tell ya you'll be alright  
In the Aftermath

Anytime anybody pulls you down  
Anytime anybody says you're not allowed  
Just remember you are not alone  
In the Aftermath  
In the Aftermath  
**Gonna tell ya you'll be alright**  
In the Aftermath  
In the Aftermath  
_Just remember you are not alone  
_In the Aftermath

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

"This was just perfect! I can't believe it! We did it! We did it!" Kurt's jumping all around. Everyone on the backstage is celebrating.

"Guys? You have 3 minutes before we go to perform _We Weren't Born To Follow._"

Kurt comes to me and gives me a kiss "Thank you"

I hold him next to me "For what, babe?"

"For being here with me" He kisses me again. And walks away.

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

All the gleeks were on stage. The good thing about _We Weren't Born to Follow_ is that we didn't have choreography. The idea was for us to jump around the stage and be ourselves.

This one goes out to the man who mines for miracles (Finn)  
This one goes out to the ones in need (Rachel)

This one goes out to the sinner and the cynical (Sam)  
This ain't about no apology (Puck)

We were getting of the stage and dancing around the audience 

This road was paved by the hopeless and the hungry (Artie)  
This road was paved by the winds of change (Mercedes)  
Walkin' beside the guilty and the innocent (Quinn)  
How will you raise your hand when they call your name? (Britanny)

All of us got back to the stage

Yeah, yeah, yeah

We weren't born to follow  
Come on and get up off your knees  
When life is a bitter pill to swallow  
You gotta hold onto what you believe  
Believe that the sun will shine tomorrow  
And that your saints and sinners bleed  
We weren't born to follow  
You gotta stand up for what you believe  
Let me hear you say yeah, yeah, yeah, oh yeah

On each yeah we punched the air

This one's about anyone who does it differently (Kurt)  
This one's about the one who curses and spits (Puck)  
This ain't about our livin' in a fantasy (Sam)  
This ain't about givin' up or givin' in (Tina) 

We got back to the audience, pulling people to dance with us

Yeah, yeah, yeah

We weren't born to follow  
Come on and get up off your knees  
When life is a bitter pill to swallow  
You gotta hold onto what you believe

I looked around and Kurt was dancing with my mom.

Believe that the sun will shine tomorrow  
And that your saints and sinners bleed  
We weren't born to follow  
You gotta stand up for what you believe  
Let me hear you say yeah, yeah, yeah, oh yeah  
Let me hear you say yeah, yeah, yeah, oh yeah

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

The lights went of and I'm on a cloud. I feel three people attack me and I can't find out who it is.

"We were AWWWESOME!" Okay... that one's Finn.

More people start hugging us and I can't understand what is being said around me anymore. I'm guessing this is a group hug.

We go back to the backstage and Mr. Shue's there with that 'I'm so _proud _of you' smile.

"Your performances were perfect and now were going to eat. It's on me tonight" It's hard to understand anything right now. I look to the side and I see Sam hugging Kurt. Really tight. He says something in Kurt's ear and Kurt laughs. I don't like it. Not even a bit. He's saying things in _my _boyfriend's years. And _my_ boyfriend's smiling.

It hits me like a truck- a loaded truck.

The talk I had with him come rushing back into my mind _'...I didn't want to hurt her, but I couldn't keep dating her while I had my eyes on another person. To be a bit more specific another guy.'_

He's been eyeing another guy.

The other guy is Kurt.

He's eyeing KURT.

_MY_ BOYFRIEND!

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

A/N: Hehe *looks to the sides* Cliffy!

**Don't hate me and don't forget to review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'm kind of addicted to Queer As folk, so that's why I put them to dance Platters Save The Last Dance For Me...**

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

We're making our way to Breadstix and I can't take the image of Sam hugging Kurt (MY Kurt) from my mind.

"So, Kurt, when Sam was hugging you, after the show, what was he saying to you?" Since we're on his car ("Your truck needs help,Noah. I _won't_ go in that!" "My truck is just fine, babe" "No, it's not! I know! I know when a car is fine and your truck is exactly the opposite of 'fine') he just looks briefly at me and turns back to the road

"He was just saying that we looked good and that we rocked on the show... Why?"

"Did he say that _we_ looked good or he said that _you_ looked good?" I just need to know

"He said _we_ as in me and you. He said that we were a cute couple." The little bastard. Pretending to be Kurt's friend.

We get to Breadstix and Kurt pulls over. He turns to look at me, using the same expression he uses when he has no idea what I'm thinking about and he's trying really hard to understand me. "So... Let's go? I'm kind of hungry..." I open the car door, when Kurt gets out of the car I hold his hand and kiss him, hard. Sam being right behind us has nothing to do with it (okay, maybe a tiny bit).

"Noah, is everything okay? You're acting weird since the end of the show..." He looks down and I can see a blush coming to his face. Does he think that I'm acting weird because of the show?

"I'm fine, babe, Just a bit tired. You did make us stay up until late. Remember?" He smiles a bit and starts to walk to the door.

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

We get to Breadstix and sit on the table. Me next to Kurt, Quinn next to me, Finn next to Quinn and Mr. Shue next to Finn. Sam (the big mouthed idiot) sits between Kurt and Mike. I start to glare at him and Kurt looks at me with a funny face. He opens his mouth to say something but Mr. Shue speaks first. "So, Kurt, where did you guys get the idea for the video you used?"

"Oh, actually it was Noah and Finn's idea. Finn came up with the part of the two boys hugging and the girl coming in, Noah thought about the girl and the guy from the beginning. Me and Cedes just put everything together, making a few changes. So... Do you have any idea about when we're going to NY?" Finn's face lightens up and I notice that neither his right hand nor Mr. Shue's left hand are anywhere visible. They're probably holding hands under the table. It's probably hard having to hide a relationship.

"We got to count the money yet but Monday I'm sending the permission for your parents to sign and I'm thinking about going next month." This time is Kurt's face that lightens. His eyes (green today) shine. He turns to Mercedes and start to talk to her about clothing. Sam's talking to Mike so I relaz a bit.

"Noah? Is everything okay?" I turn to look at Q and she's giving me a smile.

"Yeah, everything okay" I lie "Why do you ask?" Her smile turns into a knowing smile.

"Dunno, maybe is because I'm just waiting to see when you're going to hit Sam. You're glaring at the back of his head so hard that I think that if you had kept glaring at it like that a hole would appear."

"Well, it's not that I want to hit the big mouth over there, is just that I think he should keep his hands, arms, eyes and hugs to himself" or anyone beside my boyfriend, but that's not the point. Or maybe it is. I don't even know anymore. I have never felt so jealous in my entire life!

"So, I'm not the only one that noticed... You know that Kurt loves you, right? He's pretty oblivious sometimes. He probably didn't even noticed what Sam's doing..."

"I hope you're right." She gives me a big smile.

"Of course I'm right. Aren't I always?" A song starts to play and I see Kurt stop talking. His face unreadable. He just stops for a few seconds and then starts talking to Mercedes again. Q touches my arm "You trust me, don't you, Noah?"

"Yeah, I do"

"Take Kurt to dance, right now. He loves this song" I look at her like she's grown another head but I know better than to disagree with her, so I turn to Kurt.

"Kurt, babe? Wanna dance?" His face lights like a kid finding out that Christmas is coming early.

"Yes! I do"

We go to the dance floor, he puts his arms around my neck and put his head on my shoulder. "Why now, Noah?"

"I dunno. I like this songs and I saw how your face changed when it started playing."

"I love this song. It reminds me of Queer as Folk"

"Reminds you of what?"

"It's a show. Two of the characters dance this song and the scene's so beautiful" He raises his head and start to sing with the song. "Laugh and sing, but while we're apart don't give your heart to anyone. And don't forget who's takin' you home and in whose arms you're gonna be. So darling... save the last dance for me"

The song ends and we make our way back to the table. I feel a weird warm feeling in my chest when I look at Sam and he looks like he was punched on the face. I look over at Finn and Mr. Shue and I see Finn's face. Probably wishing that he and Mr. Shue could be on the dance floor with us and I see Mr. Shue's face, probably using all his strength not to drag Finn to the dance floor.

"Kurt, when we get to New York we gotta take our favorite couple to dance." He looks at me with confusion written all over his face.

"Our favorite couple?" I look briefly at Finn "Oh, got it. Yes we do. We gotta take them to a lot of places."

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

We get to Kurt's home and all the thoughts I had about Sam are totally forgotten because we're on Kurt's house and we're, finally, all alone. "Kurtie? Babe? You made me a promise. Remember?"

He starts to pull me to his room "Yeah, I do. I don't think I'm ready to go all the way but I can think about some things..." He opens the bedroom door "Some things you might find..." I feel the back of my legs hit his bed. He starts to kiss me and push me to the bed, his hand on my chest. When we break apart he takes my shirt of. "Pleasurable..."

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

**A/N: If you haven't seen the scene from Queer As Folk here's it: ****http : / / www. youtube. Com / watch?v = 3yjOJmWK1ZY **

**I think I'm getting a bit too fond of the whole cliffie thing. Wouldn't you agree?**

**Please don't kill me!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So, I'm gonna stop being a bitch and we're gonna have Purt having fun this chapter! Since I really don't like the blushing virgin that usually Kurt is I'm gonna change that image a bit... Kurt will be getting a bit frisky!**

**And, to the entire chapter, I recommend for all of you to read it while listening to Marvin Gaye's Let's get it on, Goldfrapp's Utopia or P!nk's Oh My God (Feat. Peaches)**

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

_We get to Kurt's home and all the thoughts I had about Sam are totally forgotten because we're on Kurt's house and we're, finally, all alone. "Kurtie? Babe? You made me a promise. Remember?"_

_He starts to pull me to his room "Yeah, I do. I don't think I'm ready to go all the way but I can think about some things..." He opens the bedroom door "Some things you might find..." I feel the back of my legs hit his bed. He starts to kiss me and push me to the bed, his hand on my chest. When we break apart he takes my shirt of. "Pleasurable..." _

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

I try to say something but my brain just freezes, refusing to form any coherent thought. Kurt leans down and kisses me again. He starts to work on my pants, I can feel his hands shaking a bit but he seems to be sure. I feel his hand making it's way through my pants. The first time I feel his hand around my dick is just like a shock, that goes through my body. Top to bottom. I can feel it everywhere. At the same time I can feel my brain unfreezing a bit, snapping me out of the pleasure loop I was going through.

"Kurt, you know you don't have to do this, right? I can wait if you're not ready," I whisper to him. He looks at me, his eyes darker than I'd ever imagined they could get.

"I know I don't have to do this, but I want to. Don't you agree that's kind of a waste to have a perfect boyfriend..." He twists his hand in a way that makes me see stars and I have to use all my strength not to come. "...an empty house and..."-another twist-"...do nothing?" He leans down, his mouth near my ear, his voice is silky, full of desire and lust "Don't you agree, Noah, babe?"

He gets out of the bed and take my pants off. I gather a bit of my power of speech, since Kurt's hand is away from my dick, it's easier than it could have been, look at him, and try to make a hurt expression. "I don't think that it's really fair for me to be completely naked and you still have your pants on..."

Kurt looks at me and start to take his clothes slowly. He opens the buttons of his jeans one by one, taking his time (and who the hell still uses jeans with buttons?). He takes the pants off and he's wearing red boxer-briefs underneath. He puts his hands on the waistband and the only thing that my brain can come up with is '_FINALLY_'.

The first time I see his cock my heart skips a bit. It's bigger then I thought. I look at the engorged cock with an angry head and the bit of pre-cum already gathering at its top and I feel my mouth watering. My brain starts to loop again, and all I can think is Kurt's dick. "Okay, come here," I order hi, my voice husky and my throat dry.

Kurt makes his way back to the bed, slowly, painfully slowly, and when he get's near enough I pull him to the bed and start to kiss him again. I start to make my way down, touching and tasting every single bit of his skin. I pass my tongue on one of his nipples and he moans. I make a goal to make him moan higher every time. I bit his other nipple and, with satisfaction, I hear a louder moan.

I give the head a experimental lick, and decide that I can't tell what's more addicting, Kurt's low manly moans or his taste. I just decide that I can't and I won't live without the both of them, together. I suck the head into my mouth and start to move my tongue.

Kurt's moans are getting high pitched. I take more of him on my mouth. The silky hardness feels perfect against my tongue. I feel it hitting the back of my throat, and I swallow. It's not a easy thing to do, but I know how good it feels. I move my head up and down, never stopping my tongue from going around his cock. I let it go from my mouth and take one of his balls on my mouth, rolling it a bit. I go back to his cock and I see the pool of pre-cum gathered has increased. I start to bobbing my head quicker.

"No – Noah, I'm cumming..." And I know he probably expects me to get out of the way but I won't I start to give him a hand job and just lick the head. "Oh, No- NOAH"

And then he's cumming, I can taste him, a bittersweet taste that's driving me insane. It tastes too good.

I lay next to him, he turns to me and kisses me. He moans when he feels his taste on my mouth. "Oh my sweet Dolce! Are you sure you've never done this before?" I give him another kiss before speaking. "Yep, I'm sure. You're the first one."

"So you're a natural..." His hand start to travel down my body with his tongue. Slowly. I feel like I'm more sensitive to him. Everything's so hot, so intense. Each lick driving me closer and closer to the edge.

"God, Kurt! When did you became such a tease?" He looks at me with big gray innocent eyes, gives my dick a firm squeeze, flick his thumb across the head, put his pink tongue out and licks over sensitive head.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Noah" And before I can say another thing, I feel his hot lips closing around the head and his tongue. He lets the head drop from his mouth with a pop, and starts to trace the pulsing vein on the underside of my cock with his tongue. He goes back to sucking and with one hand he starts to play with my balls. I open my eyes and I can see his big, innocent baby blues looking back at me.

The sight of my dick coming in and out of that pink mouth, his eyes, locked with mine plus the way he starts to moan around my cock drives me to the edge. "Kurtie, I'- I'm cumming" Kurt takes his mouth off my dick, pumping it with his hand, hard and fast. I cum so hard that I feel like I'm floating. When I get enough strength I look at Kurt. He gives me a smirk and starts to lick the cum out of my body. It's the most sexy, hot, fucking perfect thing ever done to me.

A bit later we're both on our pj's and Kurt's lying with his head on my chest. He looks up "So... Monty Python?"

I look at him, his eyes shining "Yeah, why not?"

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

I wake up in the middle of the night with 'Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life' playing and Kurt lying on my arms.

And I am feeling good.

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

**A/N: Yay! I finished a chapter **_**without **_**a cliffy, it ends in fluffy (but don't get used to it – I see distress in our favorite couple's future) and I gave you all an entire slash chapter!**

**Please review?**

**Pretty please?**

**With Purt blowjobs on top?**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: So... YEAH! ANOTHER CHAPTER! =]] (so, since this got 90 reviews I decided to post it un-beted... When Fear Dah Bunnies sends me the beted I'll change, like I did with the last one)**

**Am I the only one that loved the scene where Finn gives Sam his guitar back?**

**I need more Sam/Kurt friendship on the series! Like NOW!**

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

I wake up in the morning with the sound of Kurt's phone ringing. "Fuck... Kurt, your phone." He just turns around, and falls asleep again. I shake him "Kurt, you phone is ringing" He mumbles something and doesn't move. I'm not a morning person and Kurt's ringtone is starting to annoy "Kurt, babe, your fucking cellphone is ringing and if you don't pick that shit up soon I'm going to take it and flush it down the toilet."

That certainly does the trick. He mumbles a bit more and answers the phone. "Hmm?" He listens for a bit "Wait, wait. You're coming back early? Is that it, dad?" I freeze "And you're calling me to warn me because..." I see his face going pale "What you mean by 'so you can get decent and I won't be traumatized'?" Now, that's a curious... "I know you already were a teenager, dad. What does that has to do with anything?" I think I know where this is going. Kurt sits on the bed "N-No, dad, h..." he stops for a second "Okay, then... What you want for breakfast?" After a bit he turns off the phone, turns around and looks at me.

"So...What did your dad want?"

"He wanted to warn us that he's coming home early because Carole ate something that wasn't good for her. He also said that he didn't want to be traumatized by getting home and seeing his only son in bed with his boyfriend and that if you wanted to stay for breakfast you could." He still looks in shock.

"I thought that your dad would rip my skin if he knew I had spent the night here..." He gets out of the shock he was in, gets up from the bed and make his way to the bathroom.

"Usually he would, but he had a talk with Carole the other day and they got to the conclusion that whether he want to or not we're going to 'engage in sexual activities' her words – not mine. He got to the conclusion, apparently, that he'd rather if we 'engage on those activities under his roof not on the back of my car or your trunk' again, his words – not mine." He stops on the bathroom door and turns to the bed "So... Are you going to join me on the shower or not?" I don't even have to think twice, in a blink of an eye we're already naked under the hot water spray.

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

Breakfast was fine, a few sided glances from Mr. Hummel and Carole had a knowing look on her face that never left. I open the front door of my house and see Sarah picking her bag, placing it on her shoulder. She looks at me and screams. "MOM! NOAH'S BACK!" She gives me a smile and goes out.

Crap. I had totally forgotten about the little detail known as my mom's curiosity.

She comes down the stairs with the same knowing look that Carole had during breakfast. "Hi, ma. Where is Sarah going?" She looks at me, goes to the kitchen and I hear the sound of water. She's probably making her tea.

"She went to a friend's house. She has a geography work to do... So? How was your night?" I had never imagined that such an innocent question could sound so dirty...

"It was fine. I spent it on Kurt's house" She sits on the table and points to the other chair. I sit in front of her.

"I knew _that_, Noah. And I know that you know what I meant." She gives me a smile and I know that that 'you can tell me everything' simile is the one to blame, because I start speaking.

"No, ma,we didn't have sex. At least not the way you're thinking. We fooled around a bit and went to sleep" It's good enough, isn't it? By her looks it isn't. "In the morning got breakfast talked, Mr. Hummel was even nice to me, even though he called before getting there because he didn't want to be traumatized by the scene of his only son laying in bed with his boyfriend." Now it's enough. She get's up, pours her tea, sits on the table and gives me an unbelieving look.

"I'm just trying to figure out if 'fooled around a bit' means handjobs or blowjobs..." WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK? She – I – huh?

"Mom, I'm really not comfortable talking about my sex life with my boyfriend with you..." She sips on her tea again and looks at me for a second

"When did you become such a prude? You gotta talk to someone. I'm sure you don't talk to your friends... So, I'm here for you!" When she puts things like that, it really makes a bit of – WAIT what am I thinking? Talking to my mom about my sex life isn't a good idea! I won't say a thing more! "C'mon, son, you gotta agree with me here! I was out of it for a long time, now I want to know _everything_ that there is to know about your life. Don't give me that face, maybe not everything... you don't need to give me the sordid details."

That does makes things a bit easier, and she's not going to let me go until I tell her... "itmeansblowjobs"

"What, Noah? Speak up, I couldn't hear what you said"

I look up at her and her eyes shine with curiosity. "I said it means blowjobs. Happy? Can I go?"

"See, did it hurt? Are you dead? Don't you feel better now?" I want to say 'yes, it did hurt. I'm not really sure I'm not dead. I feel lousy' but what comes out is

"Yeah, ma. Much better!" She gives me a smile that makes all the embarrassment worth it

"Good, now you can go."

I don't think I've ever ran out of a room this fast before...

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

"Puck, Kurt and Finn. Could you stay behind? I need to talk to the three of you" We're on our Spanish, Mr. Shue's expression is unreadable. The rest of the class leaves, he gets up and closes the door. "Since Finn and I can't really go out together, and the two of you are the only ones that know about us, I wanted to invite both of you to come to my house tomorrow night. We could eat pizza, watch some movies... What you think?"

Finn looks unsure, Mr. Shue looks a bit uncomfortable and Kurt looks like he's ready to burst "Yeah, sure" I say at the same time Kurt says "We would love that!"

Finn smiles and Mr. Shue relax a bit "Great so, 6 pm at my house?"

"Sure"

We start to make our way to Kurt's locker when he stops. "Ow, I almost forgot! I'm going to help Sam with his math homework today! Can you come later today?" WHAT? Sam? The big mouthed Blondie? NO! HELL NO! I'm not gonna let my boyfriend alone with that big mouthed guy!

"I could really use the help too... is it okay if I show up too?" Please tell me it's okay... I can't have you alone with him..."

Kurt looks at me like I've grown another head. "Sure. Are you okay, Noah? You seem a bit off..."

I give him what I hope is an reassuring smile

"Yeah, everything's just fine!"

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

**A/N: What you think that should happen? Should Sam hit on Kurt in front Puck? Should he be a bit more subtle? Like sing Kurt a song during glee (if you choose this one I already have the song)?**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: My God! 100 reviews! You guys**_** ROCK**_**!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL **_**SOOOOOO**_** MUCH!**

**Since we reached 100 reviews I'm gonna post this to you! It's unbeted and I'll change it when Fear Dah Bunnies send me the Beted one (no need to hurry)**

**Okay, now to my normal pre-chapter rantings: I loved the Shue/Puck Hug! It was soo awesome! Rachel and Kurt singing For Good was perfect!**

**And on another note: SCOTTY WOONNN! That makes em happy!**

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

I get to Kurt's house and Mr. Hummel opens the door. "Puckerman." Short nod "They're on the basement." I make my way to thebasement and I hear their laugh.

"I'm serious, Kurt, you should give Rachel a make over. I still can't understand how Finn was so in love with her."

"Well, Sam, I don't know ether." I start to get down the stairs and I see both of them sitting on Kurt's bed close, _really _close, _too _close, to each other.

"Shouldn't we start studding? You have a lot to teach me..." Says the blond idiot, while putting a hand on Kurt's tight. I feel like screaming '_keep your hands OFF my boyfriend' _but I don't think Kurt's gonna like if I do that. Although he seems oblivious to Sam trying to hit on him.

"Noah is coming. He needs help on Math too. We're just waiting for him to get here." I decide to make my appearance.

"No need to wait anymore. The Puckusurus is here!" Kurt rolls his eyes in a way that must hurt and then gives me a smile. I can't help but wonder how my life would be if I couldn't see this smile to brighten up my day. I push the thought aside since I don't really want to deal with this kind of things. Not now, not ever. I lean in and give him a kiss. A real one since I gotta make Sam understand that Kurt's mine, and only mine.

"I still don't understand what's up with you and this whole Pucksaurus thing..." says Kurt, raising a brown, probably trying to understand why the hell I kissed him the way I did.

"Because is awesome, babe." He rolls his eyes again "What up, Sam?" Sam looks disappointed and I feel great that he seems to be understanding that I won't let Kurt go. "So. Let's start studding?" Kurt gives me a smile and Sam just nods.

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

During the entire afternoon Sam keeps touching Kurt at any possible, and impossible, moment. Their hands brush against eachother, his knee touching Kurt's knee and I keep holding back not to hit him until he doesn't even know who he is. When he finally leaves and Kurt walks him to the door, I start punching his pillow, pretending it is the idiotic big mouthed blonde's head

"Noah? Why are you punching my pillow?" I look up and see Kurt standing by the stairs.

"It's nothing, just felt like doing it. Sorry if it scared you" I say, sounding apologetic.

"It didn't scared me" Kurt makes his way to the bed and sits next to me. He put his arms around me and rests his head on my shoulder. I start to relax. How does he always knows what to do to make me feel good?

"Are you okay, Noah? You looked weird the entire day." I can feel his breath on my neck and start to forget everything about blondes that want to still my boyfriend.

"I'm okay, babe. Now..." I turn to him and give him a kiss "... when is your father coming back?" Kurt looks like he's going to say something, so I kiss him again. Until we're both breathless and desperately needing air.

His hand makes it's way to my ass and I feel a squeeze. "He and Carole won't be home until _much_ later..." He almost purrs in my ear " What you think about us having some fun before you have to go?" I just lay on top of him and start to kiss him senseless.

I feel his hand living my as and cupping the bulge inside my pants. I moan and start to kiss his neck, finding the place were his pulse beats the harder and start to suck and nibble. He pushes me and invert our positions. We take our shirts of and start kissing again. I put my hand inside Kurt's pants and I fell myself became painfully hard when I realize he's going commando. He starts to kiss my neck, my chest. He bits my nipple and I feel bolts of pleasure all over my body. He opens my pants and pull them of. "Noah, Noah... Going commando? What did you thought was going to happen today here?"

My breath freezes when I hear how low, hoarse and full of lust Kurt's voice is. "A boy can only hope and you're the one to talk. By the way, why do you still have your pants on?" he takes his pants of and start to kiss near my bellybutton, then my tight, always avoiding my dick. I open my mouth to say something but I feel his mouth on my dick. I look down and meet his eyes. He gives me a smirk, raises a brown and start to try to get my dick inside his mouth without wearing his hands. I don't know why but that makes me even hotter. After a few tries I feel his mouth around my cock. He starts to bob his head, getting my dick deeper and deeper inside his mouth. After a bit he starts to suck and lick the head, stroking the rest of my dick with a hand. I look down and Kurt licks the head. He then swallows my entire dick, deep throating me. "Oh- Oh-KURT!" I come so hard that I feel like I'm floating.

When I come back from the after glow I see Kurt next to me with a smile on his face. "I'm guessing that was good..."

"_Good? _That was _fucking _perfect, babe." I start pushing him to his back. "Now is my turn..." I start to kiss his jaw, while my hand makes it's way down. I grab his dick and I hear a moan. I start to move my hand slowly, while I make my way down, kissing, nibbling, licking every part of his torso. I get to his hipbone and start to suck on the skin, living my mark there. I get to his dick and lick the precome that's already gathering on the tip. The noises he's making driving me insane. I start to suck his dick like there's no tomorrow. I lick the head, I put one of the balls on my mouth and suck on them. I take the head inside my mouth and start to bob my head. When I feel like it's hitting the back of my throat I swallow, once, twice, three times and go back to licking the head. Kurt's breathing starts to get erratic and that just makes me suck harder and harder. "No- NOAAAAAAAAAH" I feel his come on my tongue and the only thing I can think is 'GOD he tastes good'.

I lay next to him. After a bit he speaks "God" I turn to him

"Yes?" He gives me a smack "Have I ever mentioned how good you taste? Because lemme tell you something. You taste _really_ good"

"You too, Noah"

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

I'm in the lockeroom waiting for Sam to finish changing. "Hey, Sam? Can I talk to you?" He seems a bit put of but smiles anyway

"Yeah, sure." He sits next to me "What's up, man?"

"Oh, nothing much I just want to ask you for a favor" I get up and stand in front of him "could you keep your _paws _away from my boyfriend? I _really _don't think I'm asking all that much! Just keep away from MY BOYFRIEND." My voice is low. "I know Kurt's hot, funny and has a perfect ass, but he's mine. I'm not giving up."

He smirks and stands up too. "Really, _Noah_?" I feel like hitting him. My name sounds so cheap coming out of his mouth "You really think you're the best one for him? You used to bully him. You used to throw him on _dumpsters _for God's sake! You slowing him down... Do you think he's going to be with you forever? Do you think that when he gets to college he's going to take you with him? Show you off to his friends? You know I'm right. When he see what an awesome boyfriend I can be, what I can do to him... You won't stand a chance."

I take a step closer to him "Whatever, dude. Yeah, yeah you could be the perfect boyfriend for him. You're only forgetting one small detail. He doesn't want you. That's why he's with me."

He starts to walk to the door "Well, Puck, maybe it's time for a change..." He gets out and closes the door

I punch the wall next to me.

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

I get to my truck and Finn is leaning against it. "Finn? Something wrong?"

"Not really. Is just that Will had to attend to an emergency reunion and I came with Kurt today... Can you give me a ride?"

"Yeah, sure."

We drive in silence. The only thing I can think of is the things Sam said. Am I really slowing Kurt down? I sure as hell was a douche to him before. Maybe he really deserves a better "Hey, Puck? Is everything okay? You don't look so good." At least Finn interrupted my train of thought.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Don't worry" He looks at me like I'm loosing my mind or something.

"Puck, I know you and you're not okay but if you don't want to talk about it I understand." I turn to him

"I'm fine. Just a bit worried about some stupid things"

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

**A/N: Do you think Sam's too mean? He's gonna give Puck a bit of a headache.**

**Matt Morrison's album ROCKS! (I had to say it!)**

**Reviews?**

**Make a crazy girl happy!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I took Mark Salling's Musical Soulmate and put it here like Puck wrote it to Kurt. It seems to fit. If you haven't listen to it you probably should. It's an awesome song.**

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

We got to Mr. Shue's house and he opened the door. "Puck, Kurt, welcome! Come in. We're trying to decide which movie we're going to watch" We get in and Finn's sitting on the couch with a huge bowel of popcorn in his lap and two dvd's on his hand.

"Hey guys. Whatya wanna watch? August Rush or Brooklin Rules?" Kurt grab the cases form his hand and gives them to me.

"I've watched both... Whatya think, Noah?" He sits on the couch and grabs the bowel of popcorn, putting it away from Finn.

"Hey, dude! That's mine!"

"No, Finn. If we let it in your lap we won't eat it. We're going to turn our backs to you for a second, or blink, and then there will be no popcorn left!" I sit next to Kurt and Mr. Shue sits next to Finn, putting his arm around him. It's kinda funny see the two of them acting like this, they look like a married couple.

"I dunno, babe. I never watched August Rush... Brooklin Rules is cool." Kurt gives me a smile and I put my arm around him.

"So, August Rush it is. I think you're gonna like it, Noah. What you two think?" Mr. Shue gets up and puts August Rush on the dvd.

"It's one of my favorites. Do you want something to drink?" Mr. Shue makes his way to the kitchen.

"I'm good Mr. Shue, what about you, Kurt?" Kurt snuggle closer to me. His head on my chest.

"I'm good too."

Mr. Shue comes back from the kitchen with a bottle of coke and 4 cups. Leaving them on the table. "Please, guys. Out of school you can call me Will. By the way, today I got our tickets to New York..." Kurt sits straighter and starts to smile like a crazy person. "... We're going two weeks from today. We'll spend 5 days there." Mr. Sh - Will sits next to Finn and puts his head on Finn's shoulder. Finn looks a him, gives him a sweet smile and puts his arm around M - Will

"Not that I don't like being alone with you, Will, but it's good to have other people around, don't you think?" Kurt leans back on me and I hear a sound that looks like Mr – Will is snuggling closer to Finn.

"I agree. Now, on to the movie."

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

The movie is good. A bit too cheesy but good. The whole idea of music being everywhere is amazing, and right. Thinking about it makes me see that that's the same way that I write songs. Kurt turns to me and gives me a kiss. "Did you like the movie?"

"I did. The way August writes is kinda the same way I do. My father taught me how to play the guitar when he saw me 'writing' songs when I was 4." Will looks at me with surprise written all over his face.

"You write, Puck?" Finn snorts

"He does but he never lets anyone hear what he writes." Will looks at him then back at me.

"Why not?" Kurt looks at me with the same expression that Will has. I feel a heat coming up my face and I thank for my skin color, since because of it nobody can see me blushing.

"Because I don't think they're good. Of all the songs I wrote I only like one. One I wrote for Kurt the night we sung Aftermath."

Kurt seems a bit lost for a bit then realization hits him. "That's what you were writing on that napkin? Before we got out of Breadstix?"

I look down, wishing that the couch swallow me. "Yeah..." The phone could ring. Or the pizza could get here. A meteor could hit earth. Something could happen. I'm taking _anything _right now, so we can change the subject.

"Can we hear it?" Kurt looks at me with that beautiful eyes shining with something. Something I can't recognize.

"I don't know. Just because is the best one I wrote doesn't mean it is good..." Will gets up from the couch and goes to the other room. He comes back with a guitar.

"C'mon, Puck. Let's hear it."

"Yeah, Noah, let's hear it. I promise you that if it suck I'll tell you gently. Albeit I'm sure it won't." The hope coming out of Kurt's voice makes me forget about my fears. I grab the guitar.

"You all gotta promise me that if it is bad your gonna tell me" I hear three okay's, close my eyes and start to play.

_I remember when I realized  
The depth of your beauty for the first time  
A million ears had heard you  
But none had listened quite like mine_

Every phrase that leaves your lips  
Makes me feel as if I'm paralyzed  
Talking is trivial, sing another crazy note  
And I will be the reload

The troubles that we knew before  
Disappear and all I know is that  
It makes no difference where you come from  
I don't care if you need my love  
You know I'll be there  
I swear I want to sing to the world  
No need to keep it a secret  
You are the one, the only  
My musical soulmate

Darling listen  
The audience is calling you

(They're calling you)  
There's no way in hell that  
They will ever feel you like I do

It makes no difference where you come from  
I don't care if you need my love  
You know I'll be there  
I swear I want to sing to the world  
No need to keep it a secret  
You are the one, the only  
My musical soulmate

It makes no difference where you come from  
I don't care if you need my love  
You know I'll be there  
I swear I want to sing to the world  
No need to keep it a secret  
You are the one, the only  
My musical soulmate

The whole time I'm playing I keep looking at the guitar. When I finish playing I look up and see Kurt with tears in his eyes, Finn giving me a smile and Will starts to clap. "The song is amazing, Puck. It really is!"

I put the guitar down and suddenly I find myself with a lapfull of Kurt. "That was beautiful, Noah. I had never herd something so beautiful. So..." He seem to be looking for the right word "... pure. Thank you!" And he kisses me. Then the pizza gets here and we break apart. The only thing I can think is 'Couldn't you have waited 5 more minutes?'

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

We get to glee Monday afternoon late and the blame is all Kurt's. He didn't need to wear jeans this tight! I had to do something about it. Making out in the back of the Navigator seemed good enough. And it was. Will – Mr. Shue – we're in class now – gives us a almost knowing look.

"Puck, Kurt, grab a seat. Sam wants to perform a song for us" I have a bad – not bad – _horrible, terrible _feeling about this.

"So, this is a version of ABBA's Take A Chance On Me and it's for Kurt" FUCK! He's doing WHAT? Kurt is shocked, just like everybody else in the room. I start to get up but Kurt puts a hand on my arm.

"No, Noah, please. Don't make a scene on glee." His voice is almost desperate so I stay sit but I don't even hear what he's singing. What I see is him blinking at Kurt

Smiling at Kurt

Getting up and walking towards Kurt

Touching Kurt

Smirking at Kurt

Looking at Kurt with lust filled up eyes

I hold all my anger not to make Kurt mad at me. He would be pissed if I hit this idiot and I... I love him too much to do something that's going to hurt him. Even if it would bring me a _great_ pleasure.

He kisses Kurt's cheek and I can't stay here anymore. If I do I'll hit him until not even his mom will be able to recognize him. I get up and lave the room before I do something I'll regret and hurt someone.

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

I hear steps behind me and for some reason I know it's Kurt. I stop.

"Noah? Are you okay? You all but ran out of the choir room..." I turn to him.

"It was that or hitting that big mouthed bastard. Since I know you wouldn't like that I got out of there." He looks at me with something that looks like understanding but I feel the need to defend my reasons. "I know he can like whomever he wants. It was just a jealousy fit. I'm okay now. Wanna ditch the rest of glee?"

He hugs me and gives me a kiss. "I can't remember? I'll sleep at Mercedes tonight..." he gives me an apologetic look "I just wanted to know you're alright."

"Yeah, I'm fine" He gives me a kiss and goes back to the choir room

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

**A/N: I want the Glee Live Tour to come to Brazil! I think it's really mean to make me stay here, watching videos on youtube without the chance to see 'em live! TT**

**Reviews?**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: News flash (not really): Real life **_**SUCKS**_** and since real life sucks so hard and I'm not in my happiest humor in the last week, it's actually in the last 19 years but it's gotten worse lately, so I give you an angst/hurt/comfort chapter (more angst/hurt then comfort but I'm doing my best)**

**-. So, for this chapter how about some sad songs? I recommend 'Glitter In The Air' by Pink, Can't Let You Go by Adam Lambert, Broken Angel by Hanson (yeah, I still listen to Hanson)**

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

This is fucking pathetic. More then fucking pathetic. I mean, okay, Sam is probably better looking then I, he never bullied Kurt, he sung for Kurt in front of the entire glee club (even though nobody knew he was gay). He's going after Kurt.

He's probably perfect for Kurt.

I'm not.

I explode for idiotic things. I get mad really easy. I bullied Kurt because I didn't knew what to do with my feelings. I put the blame on him. I felt insecure, I feel insecure. As much as it hurts for me to say it, maybe Kurt would be better without me. The question that remains is if I would be able to move on from him.

I don't think I would be able to live without his smile, the way his eyes shine everytime he gets to sing a solo. The way he hugs me. How he looses all his shyness when we're alone. The way he moans when I touch him. The way he snuggles on my chest. His eyes in the morning...

Now he's at Mercedes with all the girls and they're probably showing him all the reasons that exist for him to leave me and start dating Sam. FAN – FUCKING – TASTIC.

I feel a tap on my shoulder, I look up and I see my mom. She has one of those 'I'm really worried about you' looks on her face.

"Hi, ma. When did you get here?" She sits next to me

"10 minutes ago. You didn't even hear me getting into your room. Is everything okay?" I look the the window again.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just... Just thinking" About how my boyfriend should breakup with me since I'm the wrong guy for him. She gives me a look that clearly says 'I wasn't born yesterday, so start talking' "...Okay, so" I take a deep breath "There's this big mouthed guy on glee that likes Kurt. He sang Take A Chance On Me for Kurt today and..." I lower my eyes "... he's just so much better then I am for Kurt. He never caused him pain, he never pushed Kurt against lockers, he never hit Kurt with a slushie. No dumpster dives... Sam never blamed Kurt for what he was feeling..."

My mom hugs me tighter then she has ever hugged me.

"Noah, look at me" I turn my head and look into her eyes "I know this is probably hard but I've seen you and Kurt together, I saw the way he looks at you. Trust me when I say he's not breaking up with you for a 'big mouthed guy' as you say" She hugs me again "And I know he already forgave you for all the bad things you've done to him... Have you two talked about this?"

I hold on to her like there's no tomorrow. "No, I can't bring myself to tell him anything... I'm afraid he's going to say that I'm right and break up with me."

She gives me a kiss on the cheek and gets up "Well, you're in a glee club. Sing something for him. C'mon you, Sarah and I will think about something.

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

_Get up. Take shower. Eat breakfast. Go to school. See Kurt. Kiss Kurt. Go to class. Lunch. Classes again. Go home. Eat. Go to bed. Get up. Take shower. Eat breakfast. Go to school. See Kurt. Kiss Kurt. Go to class. Talk to Mr. Shue ("No, Mr. Shue. We're okay. It's just something I gotta get out of my chest"). Lunch._

Finally Glee.

But since I'm not so lucky I see Kurt cumming towards me and I see that determinate look on his face. "Noah? Come here"

I walk to him. "Yeah, babe. What's up?" Stupid question. I force a smile, trying to show him that everything's okay.

"I just wanted to ask if you're okay. You seem a bit off in the last two days..." He looks at me and I can see he's concerned.

"Yeah, it's okay... Look glee's about to start. Can you go to my house today? Then we can talk" I see the doubt dancing on his eyes.

"Okay, but we really gotta talk."

We get into the class and Mr. Shue is already saying what we're going to do. I don't really pay attention because I'm trying to keep calm to when I have to sing. I asked Mr. Shue to sing only in the end of class.

The time passes to quickly and before I notice is the end of class and my time to sing "Calm down everyone. Before we go, Puck told me he has something to sing for us."

I grab the guitar and sit on a stool "It's just something I had to let out. This song is called It Doesn't Matter To The Sun by Matthew Morrison1" Okay, here I go. I gotta do this, I can do this.

I start to play and I feel all the fears that I have leaving my body trough the song.

_It don't matter to the sun  
If you go or if you stay  
You know the sun is gonna rise, gonna rise  
Shine down on a another day  
There will still be a tomorrow  
Even if you choose to leave  
Cause it don't matter to the sun, baby  
But it matters to me_

It ain't gonna stop the world, no  
If you walk out that door  
This old world just keeps turning round, turning round  
Like it did the day before  
You see to them it makes no difference  
They just keep on keeping time  
Cause it ain't gonna stop the world, after you baby  
But it'll be the end of mine

What can I say?  
What can I do?  
I'm still in love  
So why aren't you?

It don't matter to the moon  
Well, if you're not in my life  
No the moon will just keep hanging round, hanging round, hanging round  
Like it's just another night  
Find another place to shine down  
On some other lover's dreams  
Cause it don't matter to the moon, baby  
But it matters to me

What can I say?  
What can I do?  
I'm still in love.  
So why aren't you?

And there will still be a tomorrow  
Even if you choose to leave  
It don't matter to the sun, baby  
But it matters to me  
It don't matter to the sun, baby  
But it sure does matter to me

I close my eyes and enjoy the applause. When I open them again I see Kurt's face and he just looks like he's not getting why I sung that song.

I get up and leave the room. When I get to my truck I send him a text _'when you get to my house later we talk"_

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

I'm in my room. With my headphones on and looking at the window again. I feel a tap on my shoulder, I look up and this time I don't see my mom, I see Kurt.

"Oh, hi, babe. When did you get here?" He sits next to me

"Just got here. Now will you tell me what's wrong?" I look at him and try to smile.

"Nothing that big," I just think you're going to break up with me to date Sam "really. Is just some things that are driving me a bit crazy..." I get up and turn to him. I can see he's mad. He gets up.

"GOD, Noah. Can you talk to me? You keep saying you're fine, you're feeling good, that everything is ok. That it's nothing. I know you, Noah. I can see that you're going insane, that you seem to be in pain, that there's something bothering you. I just can't understand why can't you just FUCKING TALK TO ME!" I feel awful. I have never felt so weak, so low.

"Would you leave me?" My voice is barely a whisper. "Now that the perfect guy is wanting you, that there's someone that's what you probably always wished wanting to be boyfriend?" my voice breaks a bit and I take a deep breath "I just feel like I'm not good enough for you. I feel like I'm slowing you down..." I sit on my bed, head down. I can't believe how insecure all of this is making me feel...

"I... I can tell you that I..." He sits next to me "Listen, Noah. You're the only one. You're not perfect. You don't do everything I want." He puts a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it "But you're mine. You were the first one to see me for who I really am." He kneels in front of me and touches my chin. I look at his eyes and I see lots of feelings. "My heart is yours. It doesn't matter if everyone thinks that Sam is the perfect boyfriend for me. What matters is that I think your perfect. And I really do. You're my perfect fit, Noah"

I hug him and I know this is the right time. I can see in his eyes that he feels the same way I do "I love you, Kurt. I love you so much that even the remote idea that I may lose you makes my heart hurt"

He gives me a kiss and hugs me even tighter "I love you to, Noah."

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

**A/N: ****1****Yes, I did think about putting a joke about how much Mr. Shue and Matt Morrison are look alike but I thought it didn't fit with the rest of the chapter...**

**And it ended with fluffy (I **_**really**_** hadn't planed that). This story is taking me to places I never thought I would go.**

**Review? Just to make real life a bit more bearable?**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: After 21 chapters I give you what we've been all waiting for. After kisses, student/teacher relationships, blowjobs, Sam, songs, insecurities and I love you's. I now present you **_**The first time... ***_**imagine a red curtain opening here**_*****_

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

Something changes. We kiss again but this time it's not soft. It's not just a 'I miss/forgive you' kiss. I lay him down on the bed, without breaking the kiss, and lay on top of him. His hands find their way to my ass and I feel my cock getting hard. He squeezes my ass, making our erections rub against eachother trough the material of our pants. I can't think; I can only feel. The pleasure is too much and I feel that I'm getting lost with it.

I pull myself from the kiss and lie down next to Kurt, needing a way out from the frenzy I was stuck. Without taking my eyes out of the roof, I speak: "Kurt, we better stop..." he turns to me, his eyes shining and his mouth even swollen from all the kisses.

"Why should we?" I look inside his eyes and they're dark.

"Because I won't be able to stop if we continue" He seems to be considering what I said, and I know he'll agree with me, that it's better if we stop.

After what feels like years, but was probably only seconds, he opens his mouth. "Well... Isabella and Sarah are only coming home later, right? At least that's what your mom said when she let me in" I nod "and I can bet you have condoms and lube in your room..." I nod again "I don't see why we should stop."

He gets up and strands my torso, sitting almost on top of my aching hard cock. I can see his bulge, almost breaking the zipper of his ungodly tight pants "I want you, Noah. I want you in every single way I can." He leans into me and whispers in my ear "I want you to fuck me. I want to show how much I love you and I want to feel how much you love me."

He kisses me, and this time it isn't a kiss like any other we've ever shared. It's a kiss full of expectations, lust, promises.

My hands start to run along his body, catching the ham of his shirt and pulling it up. Our bodies fitting and moving like they were made to be together. I invert our positions and start to undo his belt. I look at his eyes, looking for any sign of regret, or fear. I find nothing. Only lust and something that looks a lot like love. I pull his pants off and start to kiss my way to his cock.

Everything has a surreal feeling. I take him in my mouth and I hear a sound. Something between a groan and a moan. His hand comes to the top of my head and I decide to get rid of the Mohawk, let my hair grow so he has where to hang on.

I lick his cock paying a special attention to the red head. I start to suck him like my life depends on it. I take him off my mouth and start to suck his balls, one at time, while my hand's still pumping his cock.

"N – Noah, please... just..." I kiss him and reach for the drawer. I take the bottle of lube and the condom.

I kiss his neck, his jawline while my hand makes its way down his body. My finger circling his opening. I look at him, asking for permission again. "God, Noah! Yes, _please_!"

I kiss him while I introduce my finger inside his tight willing body. He feels so _tight_, so _hot_, so... _perfect_ around me.

I start to move my finger, curving it, looking for... "OH, MY! Yes, Noah," … this.

I look down at Kurt "It's good, isn't it?" I keep moving my finger, until I feel he's loose enough. I push another one in.

He tenses for a bit.

I start moving both fingers slowly, feeling his muscles relaxing.

Three lubed fingers and I'm painfully hard. "Noah, please…"

I grab the bottle of lube and squeeze it on top of my cock. "Tell me if it hurts too much."

I start pushing in and kiss him trying to divert the pain.

The head is in and I stop for a bit. I look at him and see that his eyes are full of tears. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Noah Puckerman, if you stop I'm going to castrate you!"

I keep pushing in, slowly, painfully slow. When I'm all the way in I stop, waiting for him to give me the okay. After what felt like years Kurt started to move his hips. "Noah, move"

I started moving, slowly first, then picking my pace. "O- O- H! Go faster!"

I look down at Kurt, take my dick out until only the head is in and push it in, once twice "Oh my! Touch me, Noah! Please!"

Being inside Kurt makes me fell better than any other thing I ever did. I can feel him all around me and that's the best thing…

…I feel his arms around my body…

…His hands pulling me closer…

…His nails marking my back…

… I'm lost in all the sensation when I feel his hand making its way between our bodies, reaching for his hard shaft. I push his hands and start pumping his cock. Our moans mix in silent making the most beautiful song I've ever heard. I feel his hands and nails on my back again, and I know that it's going to leave a mark but I don't care. I'll wear all the marks proudly because they prove he gave me something he never gave anyone else before.

"Faster, Noah! I – I need it!"

I feel myself loosing it. I star to push harder and faster, trying to make him come before I do. "No-AHHHHHHHHH" and with a note that would make any girl jealous I feel him coming. His walls clenching around me, his come between our sweaty bodies.

I come with an almost feral grunt a few seconds later. It is so hard that I black out for a few seconds…

"Noah? I love you, but you're kinda crushing me here" I look down at him, give his pink perfect mouth a kiss and roll to the side. He moves closer, grimacing a bit.

"Sorry, but it's going to hurt a bit" He raises his head, gives me a peck and lays down on my chest again.

"I knew it would but with time and lots of _practicing _it won't hurt this much anymore."

I smile and kiss the top of his head. "Love you, Kurt"

I feel a smile on my chest "Love you too, Noah"

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

"Hem, hem" I move a bit.

"Hem, hem" I pull Kurt closer and try to block the annoying sound that's trying wake me. "HEM, HEM" okay, not working.

I open my eyes and see my mom standing next to the bed. "So, may I deduce that you and Kurt are back together?" There's a glint in her eyes that I can't make out

I give her a glare "Yeah, we're fine."

Kurt moves a bit "Noah? Who're you talking to?" His eyes open and he scans the room. When his eyes fall on my mother they grow wide. Then he closes them, takes a deep breath and open them again. "Hi, Isabella! How was the trip to the mall?"

My mom raises an eyebrown in a very Kurt-like way and gives him a knowing smile. "Good, but I'm guessing you had a better time here." She makes her way to the door, stops and turns "Dinner is ready in 30 min. Please be at the table and _decent. _I'm calling your dad and telling him you're going to eat here, okay, Kurt?" And without waiting for the answer, she leaves.

Kurt and I look at the door for a few seconds, look at eachother. And start laughing like crazy.

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

**A/N: This chapter is my baby... for the first time I finish a chapter and I really like it...**

**-. Next chapter we have New York and BLAINE!**

**Review and make me jump like an idiot!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: This chapter kinda got out of hand so we'll have Blaine next chapter... Don't worry he won't get in the middle of Purt... Now Winn is another thing. Our favorite student/teacher will have problems in the future... *mean smile***

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

"New York, Noah! NEW YORK!" Kurt's, I swear, _glowing. _I don't think I've ever seen someone so excited with a trip.

"I know, babe. You've been saying that since we got out of your house..." Finn sits next to us and gives me a smile.

"Try living with him... I don't think he slept at all last night. When I finally convinced him to let me sleep it was 3 A.M.

Mr. Shue gets to the parking lot we're on and gives a smile, his eyes staying on Finn just a second longer then the rest of us. "So, everyone, gather around. You'll be sharing rooms with another person. We had a problem with one of the rooms so Puck will have to share with me. Finn will be with Kurt, Tina and Rachel, Quin and Mercedes..." I stop listening. Mr. Shue's a genius! Putting me with him and Finn and Kurt together it's going to make things much easier when we decide to sneak out.

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

20 minutes after the plane took off I feel Finn shivering. I look at him and there's no color left on his face "Hey, Finn? You don't look good, do you want anything?"

He looks at me and I can see he's scared, really scared "Eh.. Could you get Mr. Shue for me? Please?" Kurt takes his head out of my shoulder and I go find Mr. Shue.

He's sitting in the first row with his headphones on, I touch him on the shoulder and he turns to me "Is everything okay, Puck?"

"I don't think so... Finn's not feeling well and he asked me to come looking for you" His expression turns into worry and he almost runs to where Finn's sitting. I look to the side and I see Quinn with a knowing smile on her face. I make a mental note to ask her about it later.

"Finn? Are you okay? What are you feeling?" Oh, c'mon! Just look at the guy! He's not okay! Wait... nobody's looking at me like I'm an idiot, which means I didn't say it out loud... When the _hell_ did I get a brain to mouth filter?

"Not really, Mr Shue..." Mr. Shue gives him a look and then turns to me and Kurt.

"I'll take Finn to sit with me, okay"

We just nod, it's not like if we said no he would just leave Finn with us...

A while later Kurt goes to the bathroom and when he comes back he has a smile on his lips "They're sleeping... Mr. Shue's head is on Finn's shoulder. They look so cute together!"

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

We get to the New York and go to the hotel. We get to the room and Mr. Shue – or is it Will now? – sits on the bed near the window. "Am I guessing wrong if I say you already figured out why I booked one room less so I could room with you and Kurt with Finn, since it makes things easier."

I sit on the bed next to his, looking at me. "Yeah, I kinda figured that out by myself... A good plan if, gotta admit it."

Mr. Sh – Will – Shu – whatever – opened his mouth to say something when the phone rang. "Hello? Oh, hi, Quinn. Sure, but why? Okay, you're already at their room? We're going." He turns off the phone and gives me a funny look "Quinn asked us to go to Finn and Kurt's room because she wants to talk to us."

I remember her knowing smile from the plane and I get a weird feeling. "Did she say why?"

"She didn't..." He has a thoughtful look on his face "we better go and find out." He opens the door and holds it open for me, as I pass him I remember something. "Oh, and Mr. Shue? Call me Noah."

He gives me a smile and a funny look "Sure"

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

We get to the room and Quinn's standing next to the bed that Kurt and Finn are sitting. "Mr. Shue, Noah, please sit"

We give eacheother a look and sit next to them (Mr. Shue next to Finn and Me next to Kurt) "So, the reason why you're all here is because I have a few things to talk to the four of you." She gives us a smile "First of all I wanna say that I _finally_ connected a few dots that and realized something" She gives Finn and Mr. Shue a look "and I gotta tell you that I'm surprise I hadn't noticed before" We all give eacheother a look and look back at her.

Kurt gives me another look and talks what we all have in our minds but too afraid to say "what exactly do you know?"

She gives him a look that obviously says 'stop it! I'm really not that stupid'

"I know that Finn's older secret boyfriend is Mr. Shue _**(1). **_It's so obvious that I don't even know why it took me so long to put it together."

I look at Mr. Shue and Finn. Finn's white as paper and Mr. Shue has his head on his hands. I look at Kurt and his face shows, contrary to what I thought it would, that he was proud. Quinn starts talking again. "Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone. You two look really happy together and I'm happy for it. And that's another thing I wanted to say. Finn, Puck, I know we had problems in the past and I'm truly happy that the two of you found someone. Both of you are even looking better." She gives us all a smile and turns to me. "What I did wasn't fair to you, Noah. I know it. I know you wanted to be a dad for Beth and I think about her everyday. I know it wasn't fair but I don't regret. We weren't ready to be parents." I give her a smile.

"It hurted, still hurts, but I agree, we weren't ready" I get up and give her a hug

Mr. Shue finally takes his head out of his hands. "How did you find out?" I let her go and go back to my place, next to kurt. She sits on the other bed, facing us.

"After I started talking to Finn about his boyfriend I got to the conclusion he had to be older. Three days ago I went to your ofice, Mr. Shue, and I saw you and Finn talking. You, Mr. Shue, was sitting on top of your desk and Finn was sitting on the chair in front of you. He said something and you laughed. He looked satisfied and touched your leg, your face lighten up. At that moment I didn't put too much thought about it but today, when Finn got out of the car and gave you a smile you melted. Everything clocked at that moment."

Finn got out of bed and pulled her for a hug. "Thank you for understanding and not telling!" Finn let's Quinn go and she gives as all a smile

"Now that we talked I'm going... Mercedes told me she was going to help me with my hair" She gives all of us a hug and then leaves. We all stare at the door for a while and then at eachother.

"What the hell was that?" The other three look at me, probably surprised by my outburst. Kurt gives me a peck and a smile.

"I have no idea, but whatever it was it was good. I guess"

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

"I love dancing!" Kurt gives me a smile and a kiss. I put my arm around his waist and wait for Will and Finn.

Will comes up behind us "I love dancing too, Kurt"

I look at will and I can't help but noticing how dashing he looks with a black skinny jeans and a green shirt with the 3 first buttons opened.

Finn appears next to him, holds his hand and gives me a smile. "Hey, Noah? Quit looking at my man like that" and gives me a fake punch.

"Hey, hey! I have Kurt! He's more then enough for me" We start walking to the club

Kurt gives me a smile, holds my hand and squeezes it". "You're so cheesy sometimes..." I stop

"Hey! Yu know that's not good for my rep!" he rolls his eyes in a way that can only hurt

"Do I look like someone who cares about hurting your rep?" Will starts laughing.

"You two bicker like an old married couple"

"Hey!" we scream, at the same time, while I give him a shove

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

We've been on the club for over an hour when Sway starts to play. Kurt and Will's face lighten "Let's dance" they scream at us, at the same time.

Finn looks at me and them back at them "You two should dance together! Make everybody in here feel jealous!" I look at them

"Go – Finn's right" We don't even have to say it twice. They're already on the floor. Will's arms go around Kurt while his arms go around Will's neck. They start to move, like they're trying to get used to the dance – the song. And then something changes. Hands and arms start to move and it becomes a sensual dance. Everyone around them stop to watch their dance. "Okay, so, maybe it wasn't an idea THAT good." Finn whispers in my ear. "Just look at the guys almost drooling"

It takes all the strength I have to take my eyes out of their dance and look around. All the guys stopped dancing and are just looking at them, their eyes full of lust"Yeah, but they do look hot"

Kurt has his back pressed against Will's front, the two moving their hips in time with the song.

The song ends and everyone starts to clap. They give everyone a smile and walk to us.

Kurt gets next to me and pulls my head down giving me a kiss.

A hot.

All tongue and teeth

A wet

A fucking perfect kiss

And then he starts to kiss my jaw, making his way to my ear

"Did you like the dance? It was just for you." He presses his body on mine and I feel his hard cock. I moan just to think about what we can do and then look around to see if anyone heard.

I see Finn with a look a completely fool of lust eyes and Will biting his jaw.

"How about going back to the hotel?" I blink and we're already outside. Finn holding Will and Kurt with his arms around me.

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

**A/N: When I finally finish writing this chapter I'll post the rest! I promise!**

**P.S.: I think I fell in love with Blake Shelton... How the hell did **_**that**_** happened I have no idea... Oh, and I ship him and Adam Levine like CRAZYYYY**

**Review?**

**Pretty please?**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I finally found something useful to do during my Friday morning classes. Write the chapter for you! – And finish it on my Monday morning class**

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

We get into our room and Kurt pulls me for a kiss. We start to make our way to the bed and our clothes start to fall. It's not the same as our first time. I feel hot, needy, full of lust and I can see that Kurt feels the same. He pushes me on the bed and sits on top of me, his naked cock pressed against mine. We kiss for a while, all the time he's moving and rubbing our dicks together. He licks my ear and with a hoarse voice he whispers in my ear "Need you, Noah, I need you inside me _right now_"

And I dunno why but this bitch Kurt in bed makes my dick becomes painfully hard "Anything you want Kurtie. _Anything" _I bite his neck and I feel him shivering "Do you have any lube and condoms?" He stands and goes to his bag. I watch his white, round, beautiful ass strutting and I can't wait to be inside him.

"Yeah, I do… Just a sec" he bends down _really slowly_ and I know he's just teasing me. I get up and pull him against my body. My dick rubbing against his ass. He lets out a moan and I decide that maybe, _maybe_, the bed is a bit far away.

"Give me the lube" He looks at me with surprise and hands me the lube "put your hands on the wall and put your cut ass back" He moves and positions himself.

I put the lube on my finger and start rubbing it against his opening. "Noah, could you please stop tea-aaah" I push my finger and he seems to forget what he was saying.

"What were you saying?" I find his prostate and star to hit it over and over again. "I can't understand because of your moaning" I push the second finger in and he tenses a bit. I find his prostate again and he relaxes. Tree and he's whimpering and almost begging for me to fuck him.

"Give me the condom"

"Please, Noah, _please_!" He sounds so needy that I can't tease him anymore. I put the condom on my dick and slick it with the lube and start to enter him "Oh, Gucci, soo good"

I feel him all around me and I stop pushing a bit, afraid of ending everything before it has begun.

After a few moments I start to push. Slowly at first and then getting quicker, harder. "Yes, Noah, Harder! PLEASE!" I don't even care that people must be listening to Kurt's moans. I pull him from the wall and sit in a chair. He starts to move, fucking himself on my dick and it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

My hand sneaks around his body and I start to pump his dick. "OH – NOAH –OOOOOOOOOOOH" And he's coming all over my hand. His ass clenching around my dick. One, two and I'm coming.

We stay in that position for a bit. Kurt, with his back on my chest and head on my shoulder. I kiss his neck and hug his body. Both of us exhausted.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

We wake up in the morning with a knock on the door. "Hm… Noah? Could you answer it for me? I don't really want to get up" I pull him closer to me and whisper in his ear

"I can't babe, remember? I shouldn't even be here…" Kurt moans and gets up mumbling something like 'I'm gonna kill whomever it is' he pulls up his PJ'S pants and walks to the door.

"Sam? Whatya doing here?" Kurt barely fineshed his frase and I was already beside him.

"Uhm, hi? Yeah I –hm – I wated to talk to you." I look at him, daring him to keep talking. "Can I come in?"

I don't even open my mouth and Kurt's already speaking. "Yeah, the room is kind of a mess and I don't think we…" I know it's because of me, but I can't feel sorry for him caring "… would feel comfortable enough around you"

Sam looks around to the hallway, like he's looking for something and then he takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry, okay? I was an ass for both of you but I thought Kurt deserved better and that he was with you only because you were the only one to ask. I really am sorry"

I look at him and there's something different about the way he's standing. Kurt looks at me like he's waiting for me to decide if I'll forgive him or not. "Okay, Sam. I can forgive you, but if you ever try something like that again, you will pay…"

He gives me a look that says he won't try again. "It's okay, really. And I met a guy here… He's name is Blaine and he'll transfer to Mc Kinley… I'll leave you alone." He walks away and something just doesn't feel right. It's probably me being paranoid.

Kurt closes the door and gives me a smile. "So. We still have an hour before breakfast… Wanna take a shower with me?"

I don't even have to think to follow him to the bathroom "Well, it depends. What are the chances of me getting a blowjob?"

He turns to me, gives me a smile, pulls his pj's pants down – _slowly _– and turns the water on. "The same ones of _me_ getting one"

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**A/N: That's it… now I **_**really**_** gotta go to class.**

**Next chapter we'll have RENT…**

**Review? Even if it's just to tell me to go to class?**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I'm sooooooooo sorry I took so long to update! I started working in a new place and all the time I had left I had to do college thingys... **

**Oh, before I forget. If you haven't seen RENT there will be **_**MAJOR **_**spoilers in this chapter. And for the sake of the story the play's still on ( DUH ) and Idina is still playing Maureen**

_**Italic – Parts of the play**_

**Well I hope you enjoy!**

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

"So, lemme see if I got this straight:"Kurt looks at me like he's one step away from killing me "We came all the way from Lima to watch a play about a bunch of gay people that have AIDS. They sing about having a bohemian life. They want the world to end in fucking and they... are happy?" I look at Kurt with a side smile.

Kurt looks at me like he can't believe what I just said "I can't... I just can't. Noah, baby, I love you. I really do. But I won't explain it to you again..." he sits next to me, still giving me a 'I can't believe you can't understand something so simple' look.

"I'm just saying... one of them is a strip dancer..."

"...Club dancer..." He doesn't even bother looking at me

"Yeah, that. The other one is a song writer who can't write..."

"He just wants to write a song to mark his place in history" He's now massaging his temples

"Yeah, whatever. A drag that plays on the street..." Quinn shows up with two coffees on her hands and gives me an unbelieving look.

"You're _still_ trying to understand RENT?" She gives one of the coffees to Kurt, who gives her a thankful smile. "I mean, it's really not that hard..."

"Oh, shut up, Quinn. Why didn't you bring me coffee?" She raises a brown

"Because I know what Kurt's going through... I've been in his place" She puts a hand on Kurt's shoulder and squeezes it a bit, like she's trying to offer him comfort.

"I'm not that bad..."

This time Quinn AND Kurt give me unbelieving looks.

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

The lights turn off and the play begins. I don't really know how to feel about this.

The lights from the stage turn on.

"_We begin on Christmas eve with me, Mark, and my roommate, Roger. We live in an industrial loft on the corner of Eleven Street and Avenue B. It's the top floor of what was once an music publishing factory. Old rock and roll posters hang on the wall. They have Roger's picture advertising gigs at CBGB'S and The Pyramid Club. We have an unlegal burning stove..."_

I don't know what it is about this beginning. It just catches my attention to a point that I know I won't stop until the play has ended.

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

Roger story is so heavy.

One Song Glory makes the stripe of hair on the back of my head raise. I can recognize the feeling too well. I know how it feel to want to leave a mark on the world. I can't decide if the fact that I know the feeling so well bothers me or … I dunno. I feel weird.

I look at Kurt and he's mouthing the lyrics. His eyes shining.

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

I wonder if I can get Kurt to dance like Mimi for me... With the blue latex pants and everything.

The thought makes my pants a bit tighter. I look around to see if anyone will notice, but nobody dears to look away from the stage

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

The lights go down and the intermission starts "So, Noah. Are you liking it so far?" I look at Kurt and he looks overwhelmed. And I know I must look the same.

"I'm lovin' it! The first song was so catchy and the last one too... Is the next set the same?"

Kurt looks at me for a second. "Not really. It's sad. Really sad"

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

What? Angel? NO, NOT ANGEL! They won't... oh god they will. This is not... I mean... Not FAIR.

I look to my right and Kurt's crying. I look to my right and I see Quinn crying. I feel a burn in my eyes.

Noah, stop. Stop. DON'T CRY. You will not cry. Collins comes to the center of the stage. On his hands the coat Angel bought for him. All the lights are off. Except one. The one directed to Collins.

"_Live in my house_

_I'll be your shelter_

_Just pay me back with one thousand kisses_

_Be my lover_

_And I'll cover you..."_

I feel like I can't hold the tears anymore and they start to fall from my eyes.

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

We're back in the hotel and I just can't stop myself from talking about the play

"That was so cool! And I was so mad when Angel died! And Mimi and Roger were so perfect together" Kurt gives me an unbelieving look "I mean it! Not to mention that I think it's really fucked up that Mark ended up alone..." I walk to the bathroom taking my shirt off "And, the song was Mimi! He needed Mimi to write the song. To became inspired! Like I need you! And it was hard not cry during 'I Should Tell You'" I turn to look at him and he's sitting on the bed, still giving me the unbelieving look "And Collins and Angel? They looked so beautiful together... I dunno how Collins will live without Angel." I sit on the bed and get up again "What about 'Without you'? It's a song so full of emotions... I wish I could watch the play again. Don't you?"

Kurt blinks at me a few times "Sorry. I'm in chock about the fact we, apparently, switched roles. I don't think I've ever seen you so excited about something non-sex related..."

He gets up and walks to the bathroom "You do know that there's a movie. Right?"

I feel myself smiling wider "I did NOT know that. By the way, it's only me or the actress who plays Maureen looks a lot like..."( **A/N:** Yeah, I'm going to do this. Can't help it!)

"Shelby? Yeah, they look so much alike that it even scares me a bit..."

I lay in bed, only on my boxers "Maybe they're twins?"

Kurt walks out of the bathroom, his face full of all the crap he puts on it. "You did not say that. Please tell me you did not say that" I give him another side grin

"Yeah, I did. They have to be twins!"

"They could... If they had the same age!" He walks back to the bathroom

"Hey, I didn't know that!" I turn the tv on "Wait. How do you know Shelby's age?" He puts his head out of the bathroom and gives me an enigmatic look.

"I have my connections."

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

**A/N: Next chapter we're back to Lima. With Blaine. **

**I promise I'll try not to take long to post the next chapter! And, before I forget:**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW (Sorry about the CAPS I'm kinda excited... I'm watching RENT – Live on Broadway (AGAIN))**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I know, I know... I took too long to post _again_ and you all know I'm sorry... is just that real life is kicking my ass (as usual) and I didn't had the time to write.**

**AAAANNYWAY **

_**November second we made ONE YEAR together and I want to thank all of you, who read, who review, who cope with all my crazyness. I want to tell you all that I love you a lot and that I have no words to thank you all for being with me during this journey. **_

_**No, this is not the end, we still have things ahead. More performances, more slash, more Puckurt, more fluffy and more angst. **_

_**Just... thank you all so much. Everytime I read a review or see how many hits this has my heart warms and I feel happier. You all make real life easier. Once again, thank you all. And I love you all. Each and everyone of you **_

**Nowwwwww I'll stop being so cheesy and let you go ON TO THE CHAPTER (A really big chapter because you deserve)**

**Finn/Mecedes = underlined**

_**Puck/Kurt = Italic**_

_**Both = underlined and Italic (duh...)**_

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

Being back home after a week in NY is weird. Everything seems smaller, not bright enough. My mom greats me asking about the trip and if Kurt and I had fun. Sarah is crazy happy about a play she'll do and everything keeps being the same.

My cellphone rings while I try to figure out if i can just put everything I took to NY to wash, so I'll delay putting them away. I look at the ID and it's Finn.

"Hey man, it's Finn" I stop myself from rolling my eyes

"Yeah I know, cellphones have an amazing thing known as _caller__ID_... So, what's up?"

"The ceiling" This time I don't even try to stop. I roll my eyes so hard it almost hurts and I have the feeling he can hear me doing it from the other side

"Ha ha... you're funny..." I say, putting all the clothes from the trip to wash

"So, I kinda need to ask you a favor..."

"Yeah? Whatya want?" I say while I lay on my bed, feeling happy that I don't have to put my clothes away now

"Imma gonna sing a song for Will and I want you to sing it with me so that if anyone asks I say I'm just helping you" I get up, get my computer and sit back on the bed

"Hm... Is there a reason why you decided to sing to him?"

"Kinda... I freaked out last night when we were talking about college and he was perfect, calming me and convincing me that I wasn't going to be another Lima looser... The thing is that having that talk it made me think about the fact that when I go to college we're going to be far from eachother and I just..." I can almost see him rubbing the back of his neck "I dunno... I just want him to know that if we ever have to be apart I won't forget him..." I smile even though I know he can't see

"I know the feeling. Kurt's gonna be a big star someday and I..." I let it hanging in the air, not knowing how to explain how I feel

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

"So, last night I was thinking about sectionals and we should probably do something different. I decided that the ones that usually don't get solos will get them this time. Mercedes and Santana, you'll sing Paula Abdul's Dance Like There's No Tomorrow. Kurt and Puck, you'll sing Aerosmith's I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing. Our group number will be Panic! At The Disco's Hurricane and we'll have tests to see who'll get the solos, okay?" everyone starts to talk at the same time and it's impossible to understand what they're saying.

"We got a solo! I can't believe!" Kurt jumps on me and starts talking so fast I can't even follow what he's saying so I give up trying to understand in favor of watching his lips moving, thinking about them warped around my cock.

When the noise level diminish a bit Mr. Shue talks again.

"Before we go, Finn and Puck, have something to sing to us."

We get to stools and put'em near the piano.

Well, I know there's a reason

And I know there's a rhyme

We were meant to be together

And that's why

_We can roll with the punches_

_We can stroll hand in hand_

_And when I say it's forever_

_You understand_

_That you're always in my heart_

_You're always on my mind_

_But when it all becomes too much_

_You're never far behind_

_And there's no one_

_That comes close to you_

_Could ever take your place_

_'Cause only you can love me this way_

I could have turned a different corner

I could have gone another place

Then I'd of never had this feeling

That I feel today, yeah

_And you're always in my heart_

_Always on my mind_

_When it all becomes too much_

_You're never far behind_

_And there's no one_

_That comes close to you_

_Could ever take your place_

_'Cause only you can love me this way_

_And you're always in my heart_

_You're always on my mind_

_And when it all becomes too much_

_You're never far behind_

And there's no one

That comes close to you

Could ever take your place

'Cause only you can love me this way

_Only you can love me this way_

We finish singing and Kurt runs to me, giving me a hug and a kiss. "That was beautiful... Really" And gives me another kiss.

"So, everyone. You can all pack and don't forget to perform to get one of the solos!" Mr. Shue claps Finn on the shoulder and squeezes it a bit, before letting him go. "Finn, Puck and Kurt, stay back 'cus I need to talk to you"

I watch as the rest of the glee leaves. Kurt's sitting next to me. Hand on my tight and a wicked smile on his lips.

"Stop looking at me like that, otherwise I won't be held responsible for my actions" I whisper on his ear.

"And who says I want you to?" He whispers back, biting my ear as he pushes away

"So, since last time it worked so well, I wanted to invite the three of you to another movie night on my house, Friday... Whatya think?" Mr. Shu- Will ( I _think_it's will now ) looks excited... but then again, when doesn't he looks excited?

Kurt and I look at eachother and back at him "Sure, it was fun" Kurt answers before I can't even open my mouth

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

"Hey, Finn, wait up, I need to talk to you" I almost ran after Finn after we live the choir room. Kurt's going to Mercedes to have a 'girls afternoon'. He stops and waits for me to catch up with him. "So, can I ask you something?"

He looks at me with a weird smile "Sure, ask away" We star walking to the parking lot again

"So – hm.. Remember that day, on the basement that you said you wanted to bottom to Will?" His weird smile gets bigger

"Yeah, I do. Why?"

"Well..." We get to my trunk and stop "Is just that, I was thinking about it, and... ya know." I struggle with my words, trying to find a way to say it. I take a deep breath and say it "... IthinkIwannatrybottom"

Finn cocks his head to the side, and it makes me think about a puppy "Sorry, I didn't get it" and I know he's just fucking with me but I take another deep breath

"I said I think I wanna bottom"

He gives me a huge smile and a fake-punch on the arm "I sooo won this." Won? What?

"What the fuck, Finn? What did you won?" He looks at me for a second and starts laughing "stop laughing and say what the fuck you're talking about, Finn"

He stops laughing and takes a few deep breathes "It's just that one day, Will and I were talking and he said you would never bottom, that you didn't look like the type of guy who would do that. I told him that I didn't give it 6 months"

I just stand there, blinking, trying to think of something to say but the only thing that comes out is. "WHAT?"

Finn, of course, ignores me and keeps on talking "Will said I was wrong and I asked if he would place a bet. That's it. I just won"

I blink a few more times, trying to cope with the fact that my best friend (also my boyfriend's _brother_) made a bet with his boyfriend (who's also our _teacher_) about my sex life

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

Kurt spent the last two days acting all sneaky and weird and I have a feeling it has something to do with the solos from 'Hurricane'. Finn has been trying to talk me into bottoming since Monday afternoon, and does it _every__single__time_he sees me and there's nobody to listen to it. My mother is giving me weird looks and trying to have an open conversation about my sex life, which is just a NO since she already deduced much more then I care to think about ("So, Noah. You and Kurt are versatile or you always stay the same? You do know is good to mix every now and then, right?") . So that's why I'm hiding on the nursery until is time for glee.

I look at my watch and see that I should better be going. I see Quinn going to the choir room and I run to her

"Hey, Q. How's everything?" She gives me a smile

"Yeah. Are you going to try for the solos?" I open the door to her

"No, not really... I think I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing is enough..." We sit and I look for Kurt, finding him sitting on the back of the room with Mercedes. He looks at me and winks. His clothes are different from the ones he was wearing this morning and I know there's something big coming.

Mr. Shue gets into the room, more excited then usual (and _that_'s saying a lot) "So, we have two performances today. Quinn, if you're ready" She gets up and walks to the midle of the class

"I'm gonna sing Gotta Be Somebody by Nickelback"

This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I´ll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we´re meeting  
will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So I`ll be holdin' my own breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I'll spend forever with 

Everyone's looking at Quinn with their mouths wide open. It's just... so raw the way she's singing and it feels so sincere

`Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There`s gotta be somebody for me like that.

`Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There`s gotta be somebody for me out there. 

She looks at me and gives me a smile, like me finding someone gave her hope

Tonight, out on the street out in the moonlight  
And dammit this feels too right  
It´s just like Déjà Vu  
Me standin' here with you  
So I´ll be holdin` my own breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I'll spend forever with? 

She takes the mic from the stand and walks around the room, stopping in front of Mercedes and Kurt

'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There´s gotta be somebody for me like that.

`Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There`s gotta be somebody for me out there. 

She walks back to the front of the class. She puts the mic back on the stand and I feel like I can't look anywhere but her

You can´t give up!  
Lookin´ for that diamond in the rough  
You never know but when it shows up  
Make sure you´re holdin` on  
'Cause it could be the one, the one you´re waiting on 

The band stops playing and her voice is strong but vulnerable

'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There has gotta be somebody for me  
Ohhhhhh.

Nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There`s gotta be somebody for me out there.

Nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There has gotta be somebody for me out there.

She stops singing and I do the only thing I can think of. I get up and hug her, as tight as I can. "Believe me, Q, you're going to find someone, and when you do, it will be perfect and wonderful and all the sadness will stay on the past" I whisper on her ear.

I barely finished talking and the rest of the glee club was up and hugging her "That was beautiful, Quinn, it really was." Says Mr. Shue from where he's standing.

After everyone settles down Mr. Shue speaks again "Kurt, Mercedes? The room is yours"

They get up and I can see they're wearing black leather outfits. Kurt's pants are so tight that I think they're painted on his skin.

"We're going to sing Can't Be Tamed by Miley Cyrus"

_For those who don't know me  
I can get a bit crazy  
Have to get my way, yep  
24 hours a day  
Cuz' I'm hot like that  
Every guy, every where  
Just gives me mad attention  
Like I'm under inspection  
I always gets a ten  
Cuz' I'm built like that  
_

I go through guys like money  
Flying' out the hands  
They try to change me  
But they realize they can't  
And every tomorrow is  
A day i never plan  
If you gonna be my man understand  


_I____can't____be____tamed  
I____can't____be____tamed  
I____can't____be____blamed  
I____can't,____I____cant  
I____can't,____can't____be____tamed  
I____can't____be____changed  
I____can't____be____tamed  
I____can't____be,____can't____be  
I____can't____be____tamed  
_  
Ifthere'saquestionaboutmyintentions  
I'lltellyou  
I'mnotneedtosellyou  
Ortellyoutogotohell  
I'mnotabratlikethat  
I'mlikeapuzzlebut  
Allmypiecesarejagged  
Ifyoucanunderstandthis  
Wecanmakesomemagic  
I'mwronglikethat  


_I wanna fly, I wanna drive, I wanna go  
I wanna be apart of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby by now you should know  
_

_I can't be tamed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be blamed  
I can't, I cant  
I can't, can't be tamed  
I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be, can't be  
I can't be tamed  
_

_Well I'm not a trick you play  
I'm wired a different way  
I'm not a mistake  
I'm not a fake  
It's set in my DNA  
_

The girls joined them on the dance at some point but I didn't even notice because I can't take my eyes of Kurt. The way his hips move, the way he looks at me, what he's singing... I'm hypnotized, mesmerized

_Don't change me (x4)  
_

I wanna fly I wanna drive I wanna go  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby by now you should know  


_Ican'tbetamed  
Ican'tbetamed  
Ican'tbeblamed  
Ican't,Ican't  
Ican't,can'tbetamed  
Ican'tbechanged  
Ican'tbetamed  
Ican'tbe(can'tbe)  
I can't be tamed _

They finish singing and everyone looks a bit hot and bothered. Mr. Shue looks at them, them at me and then at Finn. "And after that one we can all go. I... Hm... I'll just see you guy... yeah... Bye"

He gets out of the room so fast I start laughing. I turn to make a coment to Finn and notice he's not by my side anymore. I look around the room and see that He's not at the room "How in the hell did he do that?" Tina turns to me

"What?"

I give her a smirk "Just trying to figure some things out"

Kurt comes my way, gives me a quick peck and whispers on my ear "So... Nobody's home. My dad and Carol are spending the night out, Finn's with Will... Wanna come over?"

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

My leg hits the bed and I sit on it. Kurt's attached to my lips and I lost my shirt, shoes and socks somewhere along the way. He straddles me and reaches for my belt. In what might've been a blink or a century we're laying on bed, rolling on top of each other, hands everywhere. I pine Kurt on the bed, with one hand I hold both of his on top of his head and proceed to lick, nibble and bite his gorgeous neck.

He let's me have my fun for a bit, then he's freeing his hands, pushing me back to the bed and licking my chest, while his hands are on my tights, teasing me with feather like touches. He licks the head of my cock and I start thinking about football plays. No way this is going to end fast. I'll do all I can not to allow it to be over fast.

He takes all my dick inside his mouth while he plays with my balls, one of his fingers brushes my opening and that's it for me "K-Kurt- Let's try" Kurt does something with his tongue that makes me moan so loud that I think the neighbors are going to get worried. I try to speak again "Just..." He licks the head and his finger brushes against my opening again "Oh fuck, Kurt, fuck me"

He looks a bit put out. "A- are you sure?"

I pull him on top of me and kiss his pink mouth. After a bit he starts to dominate the kiss. His tongue pushing against mine, forcing my tongue back so he could explore my mouth. I've never seen him acting like this. And I'm loving every second of this Dominant!Kurt.

He leaves my mouth and starts to make a trail of kisses and bites from my neck to my cock. He starts to suck me again. I get so lost on the sensations his mouth is making me feel that I don't even notice him taking the lube.

I feel the slicked finger circling my opening and I look down. Kurt's eyes seem to be asking me if it's okay. "Please, Kurt, _please_" He lets my dick go, kisses me and I feel the pressure of his finger sliding into me. It doesn't hurt. It's weird, full. Too much and not enough. He starts to move his finger and weird sensation disappears.

He goes back to my dick and this time, when his tongue touches the head I have to think about Coach Beiste. When the second finger goes in I feel the burn. It's not something painful. Just unconfortable "Are you okay, babe? I can stop if you want me to" Kurt starts to move away and I hold him "If you stop I swear to god I'll kill you" He gives me a smile and starts to move his hand again. Scissoring his fingers.

Then it happens. A huge wave of pleasure hits in a way that there's nothing I can do but coming. Kurt licks and swallow everything. I'm so dazed I don't even feel the third finger getting in. When I come back from my orgasm induced daze Kurt's looking at me from between my legs, his mouth curved on a smile

He started to slide into me, slowly. He looks down to me "Okay?"

I look at him, pull him down and start to kiss him. I feel my taste on his mouth and moan. When he's balls deep inside me and we need to breathe we part. "If you ask me if it's okay again, I'm going out to find someone else to fuck me"

Kurt eyes get impossibly darker. He looks down at me and starts to move. Each time he pushes in it's harder, faster, stronger.

I'm hard and aching again. Kurt moves inside me and I can feel him hitting that perfect spot every single fucking time he pushes in. I'm reduced to nonsense speech. His moans mixing with mine words that neiher one of us wanted or care to understand the meaning being said.

He takes my dick on his hand and strokes me. Once. Twice. I'm gone. Coming all over his hand and my stomach. He comes seconds after screaming 'Noah' with so much passion that I pull him down and kiss him

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

**A/N: AAAAAAAANNND THIS IS IT! The longest chapter I've EVER wrote!**

**I remember having things to ramble about but I can't remember what they were... I think this chapter melted my brain...**

**I love you guys!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: YEY, new chapter. So, with this chapter I'll be posting a one-shot called The Rose and it is about how Will and Finn started dating. And the writing stile is all weird and I don't even get WHY but it came out that way... **

_**italic is phone call**_

**Goood Reading**

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

II wake up with my cell ringing. Kurt snuggles closer to me "Are you going to answer that? I would appreciate going back to sleep..." I kiss the top of his head and go looking for my pants. When I find it the phone already stopped ringing. I pick up the phone and go back to bed.

"It was your brother... Gotta call him back" Kurt just gives a grunt and lays his head on my arm

"'k, just lemme sleep" I give him a smile even though I know he can't see and call Finn.

"Hey, man, did you call?" I hear some weird sounds on the back and then someone panting for a few seconds. Finn's voice sounds much joyful then I thought it could when he speaks

"So, Will doesn't believe that I won the bet, can you tell him you were thinking about bottoming? I'll put you on speaker" I feel my eyes widening

"Oh, hm... Hi Will." Kurt raises his head and mouths 'Will?'

"Hi, Noah" Will's voice sounds a bit weird and I can bet that he was the one who was panting...

"This is so awkward, but here it goes: yeah, I was thinking about bottoming" I look at Kurt and he has confusion written all over his face, I put the cell on speaker. He raises a brown

"Hey, Finn, Will. Why are you asking my boyfriend if he's bottoming?"

Finn snorts "It's because Will and I made a bet about that... And I won! Ha"

Will just snorts "Yeah, Yeah, okay, you won" I give Kurt a smirk

"May I ask what did you win?" Someone starts coughing

"No, you may not. Now I gotta go, bye" and the cell goes mute

Kurt and I stare at the cell for a few seconds and en look at eachother "Well, that was... Weird" says Kurt while I pull him back to bed

"I just wonder what did Finn win... He sounded eager to collect his prize, don't you agree?"

Kurt bites my neck "Yeah I do"

My cell starts ringing again. Kurt groans and gets off of me and picks up the cell "What, Finn?"

Kurt stays in silence for a few seconds then his eyes start to bulge and his cheeks get sightly pink "Oh, this is priceless! Listen" He puts the cell on bed and put it on speaker

_"See, Will, now that you know I was right I'm gonna collect what you promised me. For tonight you're mine for me to do whatever I want to."_

We hear an intake of breath and the sound of sheets moving

_"Yes, Finn, all yours"_

I look at Kurt and see that his chest is also red, and I know it's not embarrassment, it's lust

_"Now, I want you to come to bed and suck me. I wanna see you gagging on my dick"_

I look back at the cell wide eyed. I could never imagine something like that coming out of Finn's mouth I hear a groan and the sound of a bed squeaking. Kurt looks at me and moves around the bed, sitting beside me instead of in front of me. He leans and whispers "I will never be able to look at them without remembering this" His hand makes it's way on the front of my body. His intentions clear: Reaching my half hard cock

_"Yeah, just like that, now, without taking your mouth from my dick move so I can open you up then you'll be all slippery and ready for me"_

Finn's voice sounds low, hoarse and, I can't believe Imma gonna say this, sexy. Kurt's hand touches my cock and I hold a moan

_"Yeah, Will, just like that... When I come I want you to swallow everything, every single little drop." _

I shift my weight to my other arm so I can touch Kurt. I feel his body shivering and he puts his head on my shoulder. I hear the sound of bodies moving and a sharp intake of breath

_"Yeah, you like it, doncha? When I push it all in? Without giving you time to adjust?"_

I star pumping Kurt faster and he does the same. The next few minutes are full of pleasure and the sound of Finn's balls hitting Will's ass. Will's moans are sexy as hell (being second only to Kurt's) and Finn's grunts do something that I can't understand to my body.

I feel my balls tightening at the same time that I feel Kurt's hand losing the rhythm and Finn and Will's moans get louder.

The 4 of us come at the same time spent

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

I get to school and the first person I see is Finn, and, I wouldn't be me if I didn't say anithing about our... Cellphone exchange

"So, Finn, I heard that you collected your prize and that it was HOT"

Finn looks at me with a smirk on his face

"Yeaah, it was" his expression changes to a dreamy "Really HOTT" he keeps looking with a dreamy face then he stops. I look at him and his expression changes "Wait a second. How do you know that?"

I look at him, from head to toe and smirk "let's just say you really need to learn to lock your cell when you finish a call... specially if you'll fuck your boyfriend into the mattress after said phone call..." and I live him standing in the middle of the parking lot. Knowing he finally understood what I meant when I heard a "WHAT?" behind me

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

Damn. What the hell is Will thinking? 'Sing something for someone from your family' he says, 'sing your feelings to someone from your family that hurt you, something you need to get out of your chest' he explains...

"Noah? Are you okay? I saw the face you made when Shue said the assignment." Kurt seats next to me on the stairs in front of my house.

"It's just that... I can't not think about my dad." I force a laugh "The funny thing is that I have the perfect song to sing. What I don't think I have is the courage to do it." Kurt hugs me, tight. My back against his chest and being held feels good.

We stay in silence for a while. The light on the sky fading "You do know that, I'll be there for you, right? I do think it's something you need to do and if you sing it I'll be right there for you."

My mom parks the car and gives us a smile. "Are you staying for dinner, Kurt?"

Kurt gives her a smile "No, I can't today. Family dinner at home."

"Okay" She gets in the house.

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

"And performing first we have Noah" Mr. Shue smiles at me "Whenever you're ready"

I get up and sit. Clutching my guitar like it can protect me from a thousand warriors. "This song is called Emotionless by Good Charlotte"

Hey Dad

I'm writing to you

Not to tell you

That I still hate you

Just to ask you

How you feel

And how we fell apart

How this fell apart

Are you happy out there in this great wide world?

Do you think about your sons?

Do you miss your little girl?

When you lay your head down

How do you sleep at night?

Do you even wonder if we're all right?

But we're all right

We're all right

It's been a long hard road without you by my side

Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried

You broke my mother's heart

You broke your children for life

It's not ok

But we're all right

I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes

But those were just a long lost memory of mine

I spent so many years learning how to survive

Now I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive

The days I spent so cold, so hungry

Were full of hate

I was so angry

The scars run deep inside this tattooed body

There's things I'll take to my grave

But I'm okay

I'm okay

It's been a long hard road without you by my side

Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried

You broke my mother's heart

You broke your children for life

It's not ok

But we're all right

I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes

But those were just a long lost memory of mine

Now I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive

Yeah, I'm still alive

Sometimes

I forgive

Yeah and this time

I'll admit

That I miss you, said I miss you

It's been a long hard road without you by my side

Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried

You broke my mother's heart

You broke your children for life

It's not ok

But we're all right

I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes

But those were just a long lost memory of mine

Now I'm writing just to let you know we're still

alive

And sometimes

I forgive

And this time

I'll admit that I miss you, miss you

Hey, dad

:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:

**A/N: Do I even HAVE to mention the fact that I'm in love with Adam Lambert's Better Than I Know Myself?**

**So, don't forget to review**

**and read The Rose**

**And review The Rose (I'm asking too much... I know, but please *puss in boots eyes*)**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Since I like Kurt's upstairs room much more than the basement I'm going to change it. This chapter we'll also have Angry!Finn + Isabella and Sarah (Because I just miss them!)**

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

"So, everyone, this is it! Go do whatever teenagers do nowadays!" Will's in a great mood today and let us go early. Finn rode with us today because Mr. Hummel is changing his tires, so we're waiting for him to take his things when Blaine makes his way to him

"So, Finn, I loved the song! It was great!"

"Oh, thanks Blaine"

"I was thinking, could you help me with my song? Like, help me to pick it and play the drums for me?" He touches Finn's arm and leans in a bit.

"Is he hitting on Finn?" Kurt whispers next to me.

"I think he is... Isn't he dating Sam?" Kurt looks at me and just nods.

"... yeah, tomorrow works for me. I can go to your house after class" Finn says, throwing his backpack over his shoulder

"Oh, great! See you tomorrow then" Blaine squeezes Finn's arm once again and walks out. I look at Shue's office and he has a look on his face that I just don't get

"Let's go?" Finn says from the door and I just decide to think about the look later.

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

"So, baby, are you going to help me on the moving?" I look at Kurt, he's packing his things for the new house.

"I'm an awesome boyfriend, remember? Of course I'm going to help you! My guns are GREAT for heavy lifting." he gives me a smile

"That's true... You're good for heavy lifting and Finn's good for high stuff!"

"Talking about Finn, I have a bad feeling about this whole Blaine thing... For the past week he asked to help him to get into the football team, with singing, choosing a song for the assignment... They've been together a lot, and albeit he's dating Sam, I gotta feeling that he wants Finn, and that he's going to do anything to get him..." Kurt walks to the bed and seats next to me

"Yeah. I don't really get a good feeling either. But it' Finn we're talking about, he probably didn't even notice that Blaine was hitting on him... I should know, he never notice I was hitting on him! And we both know that being subtle isn't my forte."

I give him a kiss

"Seriously, dudes? I thought you were down here to finish packing, not making out" Finn says, as he comes down the stairs and he doesn't look like he's joking, he actually looks like shit.

"Can't I kiss my boyfriend anymore?" I say as I get up and make my way to him "and what the hell happened to you? You didn't look like this 2 hours ago!" I put my hand on his shoulder and he pushes it away

"You can kiss him whenever you want, just try to keep it far from me. And it's none of your business what happened" He walks up the stairs slamming the door ob his way out.

Kurt and I look at the door for a few seconds, trying to understand what the fuck happened

"Okay... What the hell was this?" I look back at Kurt, still trying to digest this angry Finn

"I don't have a fucking clue, but something is wrong..." I say, throwing myself back in bed

"Something must be terribly wrong for Finn to be acting this way... I'll try talking to him tonight, let's finish packing"

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

I get home and something smells just delicious. "I'm home and hungry!"

"Mom and I are making Moussaka, come help us!" I walk in the kitchen to find Ma and Sarah wearing aprons. Ma's written 'Warning: Complaints to the cook may be hazardous to your health' and Sarah's written 'I didn't wash my hands'.

"What's up with the aprons?" Ma looks at me with an innocent smile, which's never good.

"Oh, aren't they cool? Got them on the internet! Bought you one too, is in the box on the table" Sarah turns to look at me and she has the same innocent smile on her face.

I walk to the table, kinda scared knowing my mom. I open the box and there's an apron with 'Warning: I've got an attitude and I know how to use it' written in it

"It had you written all over! What did you think?" I put the apron on and walk to them

"It's REALLY cool" I give hug them and pick up the knife, to help with the chopping

"Oh, we also bought one for Kurt!"

"Yeah? What's written on his?"

The two look at each other and say at the same time "Too hot to handle"

I just start laughing

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

"So, did you talk to Finn?" I say as Kurt comes out of the Nav.

He gives me a kiss and start walking to the doors "Oh, yeah, I tried to talk to him, but he's being a _BITCH_. When I asked what happened he just said that I should stop asking him about his life and that not even everyone was as lucky as I am. Then he left me standing on the kitchen and went to his room, not before slamming the door... I thought _I_ was the one supposed to be the drama queen on the family"

We get to his locker right on time to see Shue on the hallway. He looks like shit, just like Finn. He passes us and doesn't seem to notice us. Blaine approaches him, he looks at him and when Blaine starts talking he just says "Not now, not today... come find me in a week, _maybe_ I'll listen to you" and walks off. Blaine stays where he is for a second, then shakes his head, like trying to clear his thoughts and walks to the other side.

"My guess is that whatever bug bit Finn, it bit Shue too." I look at Kurt and he's wide eyed, looking at the way Shue went.

"He passed Finn and didn't even look at him, and Finn looked to the opposite side... Shit, they got into a fight. And an huge one..."

"Did you hear the way he talked to Blaine? I think the fight was about him" I look at Kurt, from head to toe, drinking the way he's dressed. Tight white pants, purple shirt and purple scarf. His bag on his shoulder.

"Noah, baby? Albeit I love the way you're looking at me right now, we have class" he says, even thought he starts walking to the janitor's locker. His ass beautiful in his really tight pants strutting in front of me

"Yeah, class, uhum, got it"

I open the door and pull Kurt in "Baby, we have 20 min before class starts."

I kiss him hard "Yeah, let's just do something about this" I touch his hard dick trough his pants, he gives a throaty moan and pushes against my hand. I open his pants and kneel in front of him. I rub my face against his hard dick before pulling his underwear and start licking it, from base to top.

I feel his hand on my head. "We don't have much time, even though I don't really think I could last long. Suck it, baby, suck it hard"

I feel his words going straight to my dick, that became even harder. I start to suck his cock with all my might. I look up and see Kurt biting his lip to a point where I think it might break the skin. His hand tightens on my hair and it is the only warning that he's coming.

I swallow every single drop that comes out of his dick. His he pulls me up and kisses me, moaning a bit when e tastes himself on my tongue. His hand runs trough my back and he squeezes my ass, making me moan. His hand makes it's way to my dick. He opens my pants in a fluid movement, and closes his hand on my dick, pumping it fast and hard, his tumb going trough the red head. A few strokes and I'm gone. Biting his neck to keep the moan cumming from my mouth

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

I get to history class (barely in time) and Quinn's sitting on the chair next to mine, which is just weird.

"Glad you could join us, Noah, now, sit" I look at the teacher and give her a smile, while I make my way to my seat

I sit down, Quinn gives passes me her cell. I look at her In confusion and she writes _'just read what's written_' in a piece of paper

_'What the hell happened to the happy couple? I went to say good morning to Finn today and he snapped at me and everyone's saying that Shue's in a foul mood'_ I look at her, kinda impressed by the idea. A way to talk in class without the teacher seeing it.

_'We have no idea, Kurt and I think they got into a fight. Finn doesn't want's to talk to us.'_

_'Fight? About what?'_

_'We're think Blaine'_

_'You mean the way he's hitting on Finn in every single opportunity he has?'_

_'Yeah, that'_

"Quinn, Noah, do you have something to show to the rest of the class?"

I look at queen and she's kinda frozen "No, not really..." I say quickly

We stay in silence after that.

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

I get home and Finn's sitting on my front porch, looking lost. "Hey, dude, is everything okay? Kurt and Quinn are worried about you... Me too" I say, sitting next to him

His leg is bouncing like he can't stop it, his eyes focused on something else. "Remember that song we started to write a while ago? The one about scarlett glasses?"

I look at him for a second more then I usualy would "Yeah, I do... Why?"

He turns to me "Can we finish it?"

"Yeah, sure"

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

**A/N: So, here's the thing, I've been thinking about bringing Beth into this... Whatya think?**

**And another thing... actually things.**

**1º - Uhm, I dunno if I said this before, but they're seniors, so this is their last year.**

**2º- Yes, I'll write all the competitions. Is just that I want to end with most of the dramas so I can start to write 'em.**

**3º – Sometimes I may take a long time to post new chapters but I _won't _abandon this. This fic is like my baby, the only thing I've ever written and that I really like.**

**Guess that's all!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Yey for Winn drama this chapter!**

**Now, am I the only one who cried like a baby on last week's episode? I can't hear Cough Syrup anymore. DAMN. Not to mention Max deserves all of the awards for that! Seriously.**

**By the way, I officially hate march!**

**And let's just take a moment to mention and appreciate how CUTE Puck was when he said he wanted to graduate high school? (*_*)**

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

I look at the notebook on top of my bed. The words 'And if loving you is a luxury, I'll never be free' written over and over again. I feel for the guy. Whatever the fight was about it's tearing them both apart. My mom gets into my room and stares at the me for a second. "What happened to Finn, he looks like shit?"

"He got into a fight with his boyfriend" She sits next to me

"Boyfriend? Never knew Finn was gay..."

"Well, I'm not really sure if he's gay or bi... I know he's dating a guy."

"Why do I have a feeling you're hiding something?" She looks at me, like she's trying to figure a puzzle.

"Well, maybe is because I am, but it's Finn's life. Not my secret to tell" She nods and gets up

"Just so I know, is something he can get into trouble if people find out?" I stop to think for a bit

"I don't think so... Well, not Finn, maybe his boyfriend..."

"So, he's dating someone older? Just so you know, and you can tell him that, the age of consent in Ohio is 16."

"Do I even wanna know why you know that?" She gives me a smile that can only be described as the one of a kid who knows she did something wrong but, at the same time, she doesn't regret it.

"I don't think so, Noah"

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

"Let's just get the last boxes. I can't believe we're actually moving!" Kurt looks like a kid on Christmas day.

"Okay, okay. Let's go, we can get Finn on our way out" We get into the house and hear Finn on the phone

"No, no! I don't care! The fuck with that. He can be my age but I don't want him, why can't you understand that? Oh, sure! How very noble of you. You're just thinking about what's best for me! Don't I have a saying in this?" There's a silence and I feel like it's the calm before the storm. "WHAT? ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?" Kurt and I jump a bit because of the outburst. "How many time am I gonna have to repeat this shit? I DON'T WANNA DATE BLAINE, I DON'T FUCKING CARE IF HE LIKES ME, and you know why? BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU"

I've know Finn for, basically, my entire life, and I hand never heard him swearing so much. There's another silence and no one dares to breathe. "I just want to be with you. The one I love, the one who gets me. Can't you understand that? You said you loved me too" Finn's voice is so low that Kurt and I move closer to hear it. "So, if you love me, why are you pushing me away?" There's another silence we move out, leaving Finn alone.

"Wow, I mean, we knew they were fighting but... That was just..." I say, while I hug Kurt. Needing to feel him closer to me

"I hear that... Do you think they'll solve it?" His voice is low, like he's afraid of has thoughts.

"I think they will... They are great together." Finn comes out of the house. He looks like shit. His eyes are red and he looks lost. I let go of Kurt and he walks to Finn, Hugging him.

"Everything's gonna be okay, big brother. Don't worry"

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

We get to glee and Shue doesn't look any better then Finn. His shoulders slumped and bags under his eyes. He looks like someone who spent the entire weekend awake. We rehearse the songs to the sectionals once and Shue tells us to sit

"The assignment this week is hurt. Any kind of hurt. Does anyone has a song?"

Finn looks at him for a second then turns to me. "Do you know how to play Dreaming With A Broken Heart?"

"John Mayer? Yeah." He gets up and I go to the piano

"I have something to sing"

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
The waking up is the hardest part_

_You roll out of bed and down on your knees  
and for a moment you can hardly breathe  
Wondering was she really here  
Is she standing in my room?_

_No, she's not  
cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone._

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
The giving up is the hardest part_

_She takes you in with her crying eyes  
then all at once you have to say goodbye  
wondering could you stay my love  
will you wake up by my side?_

_No, she can't  
cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone._

_Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?  
Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?  
Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?  
Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my, roses in my hands?  
Would you get them if I did?_

_No, you won't  
Cause you're gone, gone, gone, gone, gone._

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
the waking up is the hardest part._

He finishes the song and walks out of glee. Leaving half glee with tears on their eyes. Shue looks at the door, like he wants to go after Finn. He shakes his head a bit, like he's trying to forget something. "That was really good... I..."

Quinn gets up, glaring at him "Really good? He ripped his heart out and put it on display! You wanna know something? I had never seen him singing his heart out like this, and you say it was _really good?_" She storms out of class and Kurt goes after her. The ones left look at the door, then at Shue with confusion written all over their faces. He looks at them, closes his eyes and swallows. Without opening his eyes he speaks.

"You can go now. See you tomorrow."

Everyone makes their way to the door and Shue goes to his office. I make sure everyone's really gone and that nobody forgot anything on the choir room before going after Shue.

"Are you okay, man?"

He raises his head from his arms and looks at me with a somewhat surprise look "Shouldn't you be with Finn?"

I sit on the chair in front of his desk "He already has Q and Kurt with him. You look like you need someone to talk to. I'm here to offer to be this someone."

The surprise look doesn't live his face "Don't you think I'm this really bad guy who hurt your friend?"

I give him a small smile "No, I think you're a guy, who just wants to do the right thing and that's messing everything up instead. I know the feeling."

He looks at me for a few seconds, like he's trying to figure me out "We can't talk about it here. I gotta go to a meeting now but I think I'm gonna be home by five..."

"I'm gonna be there."

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

"Lemme see if I got this right: You're outside Shue's house because he needs someone to talk to?"

"Yeah, cutie pie, I-" I hear a laugh

"Did you really just called me cutie pie? Can you be gayer?"

"Ha, ha. I don't see you complaining I'm gay when you have your dick down my throat, or up my ass... Or my dick up your ass, as a matter of fact" I smirk, even though he can't see me

"Why would I complain? I mean" His voice gets distant "Hey, Q. Okay, I'm coming"

"Nope, not yet, you're not" I hear him kinda choking.

"Yeah, it's Noah... okay" Then his voice gets louder "Q said hi. So, I gotta go, but we'll finish this talk later"

"Okay, baby, see you tonight... By the way, did I tell you mom and Sarah are going out tonight?"

"No, you didn't... Being as it is, see you latter at your house?" His voice gets a wicked edge

"Yeah, call you when I get there. Love you"

"Okay, _Mon amour_. Love you too" I hear the expression in french and my dick twitches in interest. I take a few deep breaths to calm myself. Knowing Kurt's coming to my house later.

I get out of the car and walk to Shue's house. I knock and and hear a muffle hitting noise and a curse. "I'm coming"

Shue opens the door looking even worse then he did at school and gives me a small smile that doesn't reach his eyes. "Hey, Noah. Came on in." we walk to the living room and I sit on the couch. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No, thanks"

"Eat?"

"No"

He sits next to me and we stay in silence. He keeps looking at the black screen of the television like he's trying to find out how to begin. "When this thing with Finn started, I was scared. I mean, he's my student and he's a minor -"

"The age of consent in Ohio is 16... You're not breaking any laws" He looks at me like I'm crazy

"How do you know that?"

"My mom told me." At his alarmed look I rush to explain "Finn went to my house Friday and she asked me why he looked like shit. I told her he had got into a fight with his boyfriend. She deduced you were older all by herself and told me that."

He nods and stares at the screen again. After a few more minutes he starts talking again "It's not like I don't love him. I do. I do love him in a way I only though existed in movies and love songs. I would give him anything, I would do anything, I'd be anything to make him happy**(*)**."

I look at him and he looks as lost as Finn did Friday.

"His life would be so much easier if he dated someone his age... Can you imagine how people are going to act when they find out about us? The first thing they're going to think is that I took advantage of him. Fuck if we're in love. Then he's gonna go to college and I 'm gonna stay here. Then what? I'm not naive to think we're gonna stay together for ever. He's getting out of here. He's not gonna be another Lima looser. I don't want him to be stuck with me. I don't want him to loose all the amazing experiences out there."

I look at him. He has tears running down his face and his hands on his lap.

"Will, you should know he loves you just as much as you do him. You're perfect together and if the world is going to frown upon your relationship, just, fuck them. There's at least three people who's gonna be by your side. Me, Q and Kurt. If you're not meant to be together, damn, only time can tell and he's not stuck with you. He's happy with you. Being apart is hurting both of you. We don't know what the future can bring."

Will looks at me, tears stopping. "When did you get so smart?"

I give him a side smile "Right about the time I started dating Kurt... I think his intelligence is rubbing in me."

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

**A/N: (*) Yep I did steal that last sentence from Queer As Folk... But what can I DO? Brian asking Justin to marry him is the most beautiful marriage proposal EVER!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Are you seeing it right? YES YOU ARE! Two chapters in a row (Just don't get used to it)!**

**Any mistakes on my French are my Ipad's fault**

**YEY for Sectionals AND Beth this chapter!**

**How do you feel about a bit more aggressive/Top!Kurt? I'm kinda into it now (as you're gonna notice)**

**Italic – Puck/Santana/Will**

**Underlined – Kurt/Mercedes**

**Italic + Underlined – Both**

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

"So, everything went okay with Shue?" Kurt says when he gets to my house. Wearing skinny black jeans, white shirt, a very fitted jacket and boots.

"Yeah, it did and you look HOT baby" He looks at me and gives me a sexy smile

"Why thank you, _Amour" _The word goes straight to my dick

"Oh, you have no idea what you speaking in French does to me" He walks to me and presses his hand to my dick, making it get harder

"_Au contraire, Mon Amour, __Je peux sentir ce qu'il fait pour vous__ . Ne vous inquiéz pas, je suis allez prendre soin de vous_" I feel a shiver going down my spine

"I have no idea what you just said, but I like the way it sounds" He laughs

"Oh, I just said I can feel what it does to you and that we're gonna have fun" He kisses me and starts to push me to my room.

We get there without breaking anything and he pushes me to bed "You know what, _Mon Amour_? You're mine and you're gonna suck me and then I'm gonna fuck you until you scream my name and come so hard you black out. You're gonna find out why the French call the orgasm _Le Petit Morte_"

I stare at him for a heartbeat, seeing him in a new light and loving this Kurt. "Yes, yes, please."

"Take of your clothes" I get up without even think. Taking my clothes in a speed I never thought to be possible. "Now, come here and help me out of mine"

I walk to him, take of his jacket start to unbutton his shirt. Then I move to his pants. "Comando, baby?" He pulls my head up and kisses me. His tongue exploring my entire mouth. I feel us moving. He pushes me into bed again and takes off his pants.

"You're so fucking beautiful, _Mon_ _Amour__." _He lies on top of me and starts to kiss me again. His mouth leaving mine and making his way to my neck. Licking his way on my neck. Stopping and bitting from time to time.

He lives my neck and starts to make his way down my body. Stopping to bite my chest. He gets to my cock and breathes in it. He then proceeds to lick and suck it, making me see stars. He kept sucking me until the moment I pulled his hair, feeling my orgasm form on my stomach. "Oh, no. You're not coming now. You're gonna come when I tell you to. _Juste quand je vous dis à_**(*)**" He holds the base of my cock. Without moving his hand he grabbed the lube. He finally let my cock go and pulls my legs up and more apart. "Let me just try something" He lowers his head and starts to lick my hole.

His tongue goes around my hole and then he starts to fuck me with it. I start to moan in a way that if I wasn't already has hard as I can possibly get I would be turning _myself _on. He keeps fucking me with his tongue for a while until I feel him pushing away. I hear a sound that is a lot like a whimper and then I notice it is one and that I did it.

I don't even have time to breathe before I feel two fingers pushing inside me, then three and then, finally, I feel Kurt's dick pushing inside me.

"_Mon Dieu! Vous sentez tellement serré_**(**)**" He starts to move slowly.

"More, harder, faster. Fuck me, Kurt!" I can see the moment he looses control. His eyes get so dark that the look black.

He breathes is for a second, pulls his dick almost all the way out and then slams it all the way in.

"Yes, yes. Just like that". He puts my legs on top of his shoulder and I feel him hitting that sweet spot all the time. He's almost bending me in half. Fucking me like there's no tomorrow. In the back of my mind I know sitting is gonna be hard and a bit painful but I just ignore it. After he's fucking me for what could be minutes, hours or days he grabs my throbbing cock. His grip loose at first. Then he tightens his grip and pulls while whispering "_Venez,_ _Noah, venez avec moi à l'intérieur de vous_**(***)**".

Just like that I come. And I come just like Kurt predicted. Screaming his name and so hard I black out for a few seconds. When I come back, Kurt's still inside me, but smirking. "Told you" I look at him and squeeze my ass a bit and he give an almost gruntal moan. I do it again and he looses it, coming inside me.

He falls to my side. Both of us breathing hard. When I can breathe (and think) again I turn to him "Okay, baby, not that I'm complaining about it, but... What's up with the French?"

He laughs "Oh, is just that I have a test tomorrow and I needed to practice."

"Oh, sure... Why didn't I imagine that?"

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

"Everyone sit. You're songs were amazing! It's good to see you all putting so much work in an assignment. Now, I have something for you. Puck? Whenever you're ready" I get up and as I make my way to the stool I can only think about how it will be uncomfortable to sit on it.

_You're the direction I follow to get home  
When I feel like I can't go on, you tell me to go  
And it's like I can't feel a thing without you around  
And don't mind me if I get weak in the knees  
'Cause you have that effect on me, you do_

Everything you say  
Every time we kiss, I can't think straight  
But I'm okay  
And I can't think of anybody else  
Who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you

Months going strong now, and no goodbye  
Unconditional, unoriginal  
Always by my side  
Meant to be together  
Meant for no one but each other  
You love me, I love you harder so

Everything you say  
Every time we kiss, I can't think straight  
But I'm okay  
And I can't think of anybody else  
Who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you

So please, give me your hands  
So please, give me a lesson on how to steal, steal the heart  
As fast as you stole mine, as you stole mine

Oh and everything you say  
Every time we kiss, I can't think straight  
But I'm okay  
And I can't think of anybody else  
Who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you

So please, give me your hands  
So please, just take my hand. 

The whole glee is in silence. Like they're afraid of speaking. Like even a louder breath can break the moment. Finn's the first one to do anything. He starts clapping and has a huge smile on his face. The rest of the glee follow right after him. Clapping and congratulating Shue.

"Thank you, thank you, everyone. You can all go and I'll see you on Friday for our last rehearsal before Sectionals"

Everyone starts to live and I turn to Shue "Don't worry today. Kurt and I will have Finn covered. He doesn't even need to get home today." He gives me a startled look "What? You guys have a LOT to talk about and even MORE to make up..." I walk to Kurt and we both wink to them.

"See you tomorrow" says Kurt and we live Shue blushing and Finn looking like he adores us.

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

Shue is totally excited. He's almost jumping "We're the next ones. Ready?" A chorus of 'yes' rings though the room. Let's kick this thing of!

Kurt and I walk to the stage. Opposite sides. The lights are off and my heart beating fast on my chest. There's a blue light behind the band. I start singing, the rest of the glee club dancing on the back.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming_

I take Q's hand. She's my dance partner, even though I wanted Kurt

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you  
Is a moment of treasure_

We all start our ballroom dance, Kurt looks beautiful dancing with Tina

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Laying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing

Kurt spins Tina and then holds her. Her back pressed against his chest

Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just want to stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss__  
I just wanna be with you  
__Right here with you, just like this__  
__I just wanna hold you close_  
I feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment_  
For all the rest of time  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall a sleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall a sleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Don't wanna close my eyes_  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
__I don't want to miss a thing_

We go to the back while the girls take the stage over.

_All I wanna do is stay right here on the floor  
Get lost in the night  
And dance like there's no tomorrow  
Don't care about the sunrise  
Somebody please just hit the lights  
All I wanna do is dance like there's no tomorrow_

Santana and Mercedes own the stage. Their voices fill the teater and makes everyone wants to dance

_Today just wasn't my day  
Everyone's getting me so fed up  
I've gotta find a way  
I know what can make me feel better  
Stepping out in my best  
Looking hotter than ever  
Wherever the party is  
That's where I'll be in a second_

Santana just owns her part. She does some sexy moves and catch all the guys attention

I'm so ready to move my body  
Forget about all my problems  
When I hear that song  
I'ma lose control  
Hey, here I go

Even though Mercedes doesn't have Santana's body she own the stage just the same. It's amazing to see. The chorus start and the guys go back to the stage

_All I wanna do is stay right here on the floor  
Get lost in the night  
And dance like there's no tomorrow  
Don't care about the sunrise  
Somebody please just hit the lights  
All I wanna do is dance like there's no tomorrow_

I'm loving the atmosphere  
Feels like I'm floating in heaven  
The music's all in my ear  
Taking over me  
My heart's racing  
Feeling so Hollywood  
How I got everybody staring

Their eyes are the cameras  
And I'm loving all the attention

_Get up, 'bout to move my body  
Forget about all my problems  
They're playing our song  
I'ma lose control  
Hey, here I go_

_All I wanna do is stay right here on the floor  
Get lost in the night  
And dance like there's no tomorrow  
Don't care about the sunrise  
Somebody please just hit the lights  
All I wanna do is dance like there's no tomorrow_

Everyone lives the stage and only the two remain. They look at eachother like it's some kind of dare

_Please DJ  
Don't say it's the last one  
_Cause I know what it means  
And I don't want you to play no slow song_  
__I'm still building the nerve to talk to that guy__  
__Just give me another song and make it right_

_All I wanna do is stay right here on the floor  
Get lost in the night  
And dance like there's no tomorrow  
Don't care about the sunrise  
Somebody please just hit the lights  
All I wanna do is dance like there's no tomorrow_

_All I wanna do is stay right here on the floor  
Get lost in the night  
And dance like there's no tomorrow  
Don't care about the sunrise  
Somebody please just hit the lights  
All I wanna do is dance like there's no tomorrow._

We all take a deep breath, knowing that the next song is the coolest to play. We have an easy choreography and we can go and dance with the audience.

Are you worth your weight in gold?  
'cause you're behind my eyelids when i'm all alone  
Hey, stranger, I want you to catch me like a cold  
You and God both got the guns  
When you shoot I think I'd duck (Rachel)

I led the revolution in my bedroom  
And I set all the zippers free  
We said no more wars, no more clothes, give me peace  
Oh, kiss me (Artie)

(hey, hey)  
We are a hurricane  
Drop our anchors in a storm  
(hey)  
They will never be the same  
A fire in a flask to keep us warm  
'cause they know, I know  
That they don't look like me  
Oh they know, I know  
That they don't sound like me

You'll dance to anything (x2)

Well I confess, I confess  
In a room where i'm blessed  
But he didn't come and speak to me  
Oh put my heart at ease  
And I believe that half the time  
I am a wolf among the sheep  
Now i got the wool over my eyes (Finn)

I led the revolution in my bedroom  
And I set all the zippers free  
We said no more wars, no more clothes, give me peace  
Oh, kiss me (Britanny)

(hey, hey)  
We are a hurricane  
Drop our anchors in a storm  
(hey)  
They will never be the same  
A fire in a flask to keep us warm  
'cause they know, i know  
That they don't look like me  
Oh they know, i know  
That they don't sound like me

You'll dance to anything (x4)

Fix me, or conflict me  
I'll take anything  
Fix me, or just conflict me  
'cause i'll take anything (Mike)

(hey, hey)  
We are a hurricane  
Drop our anchors in a storm  
(hey)  
They will never be the same  
Fighting a fire to keep us warm  
'cause they know, i know  
That they don't look like me  
Oh they know, i know  
That they don't sound like me

You'll dance to anything (x2)

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

"Noah. That was really enjoyable"

I turn around and see "Mrs Corcoran? Whatya doing here? Sorry, that came out weird. It's just... I'm surprised."

She gives me a smile. "I came to introduce someone to you." Just then I notice a baby carriage behind her. She leans down and when she gets up she has this beautiful baby girl in her arms. "Beth? This is Noah, your daddy."

Beth looks at her, then at me and then back at her. "Daddy?" says a beautiful voice

"Yes, Beth, he's your Daddy." Beth looks at me again and opens her arms. I take her and she fits perfectly on my arms

"Don't cry, daddy. Why're you crying?" I hadn't notice the tears rolling down my face.

"Daddy's just happy to see you"

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

**A/N: (*) Just when I tell you to**

**(**)Oh God! You feel so tight**

**(***) Come, Noah, come with me inside you**

**So... YAY BETH!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: 30? Already? When the hell did that happen?**

**So, in celebration (Glee does comes back this week) I'm posting a new chapter! *crowd goes nuts***

**Sorry, as always, because I took too long to post but college/work/fucking life is totally kicking me in the ass.**

**I really don't have much to ramble about now... so onto the chapter**

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

"So, I heard you're dating Kurt now" Starts Mrs Corcoran. "He seems to be a really nice guy"

I look at the sleeping Beth in my arms and smile "Yeah, I am. We've been together for six months. Is it going to be a problem?"

"No, I don't think it will"

"Has Quinn seen her?" Mrs. Corcoran looks down takes a deep breath.

"Quinn had already told me she didn't want anything to do with Beth. I only brought her here today because I saw the look you had on your face when you gave her up. Since here's close to home I decided to bring her for you to meet" She looks at the little blond baby in my arms and smiles

"Wait a bit, Mrs. Corcoran, does this means that I can be part of my baby's life? I can be Beth's daddy?"

"First, call me Shelby. Second, yes. If you want to, obviously. The only thing I ask is that if this thing with Kurt isn't serious, not to put him on her life. We could go to Lima and see you, or you could come here to see her."

I hold Beth a little tighter and closer "Yes, Mrs- Shelby! I want it, I want it so much!" Beth stirs a bit and I lower my voice "And don't worry. I wouldn't bring Kurt into her life if it wasn't serious. But it is. I'm in love with him and , I know we're young but I can see myself spending the rest of my life with him" She just nods.

"If you want to you can bring him here now." I look at the clock and see that we've been in here for almost an hour.

"Wow, we've been here for this long? By now they must be crazy looking for me!" I say, trying to figure out a way to pick up my cell without moving Beth too much

"Don't worry, I saw Will when I was coming here. He said he would find an excuse to give to the rest of glee and that we had a while. Here, give her to me so you can call Kurt." I reluctantly give my baby girl to her.

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

The cell barely rings once before Kurt's picking it up "Noah, baby? Is everything okay? Shue told us you had some kind of problem and you were fixing it..."

"I'll explain everything to you. Just, come to the dressing room. The last one. Quick and alone."

"Can you at least tell me if you're okay? Just so I don't freak out..."

"I'm better then okay, love. Much better"

"Okay, give me five minutes"

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

Less then five minutes later Kurt's standing in front of me. "Here I am! What happened, baby?"

I open the door and pull him in "Kurt, love, I want you to meet someone." I walk to Shelby and pick Beth up again "Kurt, meet Beth. My baby girl"

Kurt's eyes widen. He looks at Beth, then Shelby (Sitting behind me ) and then, finally he looks at me. His eyes shining "She looks just like you, when you're all cozy and comfortable sleeping. She's beautiful"

I give him a smile "She really is. The best is that Shelby just told me I can be part of her life. I can be part of my baby's life, K"

"That's great, baby! I know you always wanted to be in her life."

Shelby walks to us and gives Kurt a piece of paper "My cell and my e-mail, so we can schedule the visits." Kurt picks it up, folds it neatly and puts it in his pocket "I'm sorry but now we have to go, probably you two too. It was really good to see you and I'm glad you want to be part of Beth's life, Noah."

I put Beth on the baby carriage and give Shelby a smile. "Thank you. Thank you for bringing her. For allowing me to be part of her life. Just... Thank you so much." I know I'm crying again and I don't care because I'll get to be my baby girl's dad. "Okay, this is gonna sound stupid, and you can tell me if what I'm gonna ask makes you uncomfortable but, can I hug you?"

She gives me a smile and opens her arms. "Not at all, come here" I hug her, and it's a quick hug, but fulfilling nevertheless. "Bye, Noah. Bye Kurt. See you soon" And then she lives.

Right after the door closes Kurt's by my side. Hugging me and letting me cry on his designer's shirt. He's whispering nonsenses, that make too much sense, in my ear. Things like "you should be celebrating, not crying", "you're gonna be a great dad". "Beth's beautiful" and "I love you so much".

After what feels like an eternity, but was probably just a few minutes, I stop crying. Kurt gives me a smile and kisses my nose "So, let's go? People are probably wondering where did we went"

"Yeah, let's go" Just as Kurt's walking trough the door I pull him in again. He looks at me with a raised brown "I just forgot something" I pull him to me and kiss him. When we pull apart we're both breathless. "Thank you. For being here, for believing in me and for loving me. I love you, baby"

"You're more than welcome, Noah. And I love you too."

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

I get home and Mom's on the living room, watching Dresscue Me. "Noah? Is that you?"

"Nope. It's a really handsome gay Jewish teenager that wants to eat all of your food" I sit next to her

"Ha, ha, Noah. Sorry I couldn't go today. Did you win?" She turns off the tv

"Yeah we did! And that wasn't the best part of the night!" I know I must look like a maniac with the huge smile on my face.

"Congratulations! And what was it then?" She says, getting up and walking to the kitchen

"Shelby was there" My mom stops turns around and sits again "She wants me to be part of Beth's life, she wants me to be her dad."

My mom blinks a few times and then hugs me. Really tight. "Oh, Noah, that's GREAT! Did you see her?"

"Yes, I did, and she's beautiful! Now, ma, could you let me go? Just a bit so I can, you know, breathe and stupid things like that"

"Yeah, sure. Sorry, it's just..." She trows her hands up and than puts them on her lap

"I know, I know" she gets up again, goes to the kitchen and comes back with her hands behind her back.

"So, something came on the mail for you today." She brings her hands to the front "It's the letter from Mannes." I look at her hand and see the big envelope there

"th-the letter..." I take the letter and look at it for a few beats "I can't... I just can't! You open" She takes it and then looks at me, the question written all over her face "Yes, mom, I'm sure. You open it"

She starts to open the envelope and I see her hands shaking "'Mr. Noah Eli Puckerman, were pleased to inform you...' You did it, son! You're going to the auditions!"

"What? I did it? I DID IT? I didn't even think I would go to the auditions, I thought I would be a downright no! I did it!" My mom hugs me and we're jumping and smiling at each other.

"Don't you wanna call Kurt?"

"Yeah, I'll do it now! I can't believe I'm going to the auditions!" She holds my hand, still smiling, but this time I see something clearly wicked on her smile.

"Oh, and by the way, I'm taking Sarah to see your grandma tomorrow. We're gonna spend the entire day out... Maybe you could bring Kurt here, celebrate, you know?" I feel my cheeks hitting up

"Yeah, mom, sure"

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

"Hey, baby. Are you missing me already?" I hear a smile on Kurt's voice

"I am, but that's not why I called you" I trough myself into my bed

"No? Then why's that?"

"Remember when we were talking about college? You asked me if I had a plan and I told you I had only applied to one?" I keep looking at the letter, I still can't believe it

"I do, you still haven't told me which one is it" I can hear that he's trying to sound like he doesn't care about it.

"Well, I can tell you now... I'm going to the audition to get into Mannes" I hold my breath, just waiting for Kurt's reaction

"Mannes? The one in New York? That Mannes?" His voice has a hopeful note in it

"Yes, baby, that Mannes" I say, smiling

"And you got an audition? We have a chance to be together in NY next year?" His voice getting louder

"Yes, I did and yes we do"

"OH MY GOD, NOAH! I can't believe it! I wish I was with you so I could hug you!" I can practically see him jumping

"You can do it tomorrow... the whole day actually" My voice drops an octave

"Whatya mean?" his voice barely a whisper

"Oh, is just that my mom decided that tomorrow is a nice day to take Sarah to see Grandma... We're gonna have the entire house, just for us, tomorrow"

"Hm, I like it" I hear something in the background "'k dad, I'm coming' – Noah, baby I gotta go, but what time should I be there tomorrow?"

"Around 10?"

"Okay, I'll bring breakfast. Love you"

"Love you too"

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

**A/N: I found something to ramble about, not really ramble but mention: THE ROCK WON! (yes, I do like WWE and yes I am Team Bring It) I'm such a happy person because of that! #cenationsucks! **

**Okay, if any of you are part of the Cenation, I gotta say it's nothing personal. I'm a 90's kid that always loved The Rock! I do think Cena is cool, ya know, and he really doesn't deserve to all the booing, but YEAH BOOTS2ASSES!**

**That's it...**

**Don't forget to review and make my day brighter! **


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Now, let's talk about plot holes! I was re-reading some chapters and let's pretend that because of Shue and Finn's fight, the second couple's night was postponed, okay?**

**-. Btw, after three seasons I finally did it. I FOUND OUT WHAT COLOR CHRIS' EYES ARE! They are glasz (thanks to my illustration teacher.)**

**-. Aaaaand I kinda have the next chapter already written so it won't take long for me to post it.**

**-. Aaaaand (2) I may or may not have written an 'only porn' chapter... OOOPS.**

**-. Aaaaand (3) We have a new beta! Give it up to Gayforkurt. I have a great feeling about her! I really do believe she's going to stay with us until the end! (fingers crossed)**

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

I wake up and Kurt is lying next to me. He has a smile on his lips and his eyes are shining. "Isabella let me in. She told me to tell you that we're supposed to have loads of fun, be safe and stay away from her and Sarah's room."

It's really amazing how he says that with a straight face and just a note of amazement.

"Did she really think we would have sex in her room? And I'm not even mentioning Sarah's!"

Kurt blinks twice before we burst into laughter.

"Apparently she did! Oh, God, can you imagine us having sex on her room?" Kurt says after getting his breathing under control.

"I- I don't even think I could get it up in her room!"

Kurt gives me an unbelieving look "Babe? I know you; you can get it up anywhere."

I look at him, ready to argue but let's agree – I kinda can. "Well," my voice drops an octave; "since we're talking about my dick anyway, whatya think about taking care of my morning wood?"

"Oh, that does sound good. How do you think I should take care of it? My mouth?" He kisses me. "Or maybe I'll let you fuck me..." He kisses his way to my ear. "Hard."

I smirk, even though he can't see it, and pull his shirt over his head. "Can't I have both? We do have _loads_ of time today."

He straddles me. "Oh, my," he purrs as his hands begin to make their way under my shirt and up my torso. "We do, don't we?" He pulls my shirt off. "We can see how many times we can come until Isabella calls to say she's coming home; what do you think?"

"Oh, I think we should… for scientific purposes, obviously."

I smirk and push against him, our clothed erections brushing against each other. We both gasp at the touch and Kurt throws his head back. I take advantage of his distraction to change our positions, pressing him down into the mattress.

"I think I have a few ideas, you know." I start kissing his neck. "I could start sucking you until you come in my mouth." I lick a nipple while I brush my thumb against the other. When the nipple inside my mouth is hard I give it a nip. "Then I'll open you slowly, until you're hard again and begging."

I move to the other nipple. When I feel satisfied with my work, I give this one a final little bite. "Then I'm going to push inside you slowly so you can feel every inch stretching you."

I start to make my way down his body, licking and nibbling every single bit of skin that I can reach. I get to his jeans and start to undo them. "Then, I'm gonna start fucking you... hard, hitting that sweet spot inside you with each and every one of my thrusts." I take the jeans off and give his dick a lick.

"Oh, yes, yes, _please!"_

I give him a snide smile and wrap my hand around his cock. "Then, I'm gonna give you a bit of a break… so you can fuck me, since I do believe in equality. We can just wing it from that point. What do you think?"

"For the love of – Noah, suck me already!"

I take my hand from his dick. "Pushy, aren't we?" I lean down and kiss him until we're both breathless and he's trying to grind against me "Oh, no, you don't. You still haven't told me what you think about my plan."

He gives me his death glare TM. "It's a perfect plan! Whatever you want. Just let me come!"

I take pity on him and suck him down… all of it at once. He makes a strangled noise and starts to fuck my mouth. I let him because I just love the feeling of him pushing his dick inside my mouth. The knowledge I made him lose control is such a turn on.

His thrusts get a bit erratic and I feel his cock getting harder and I know he's about to come. Then, with a broken shout, he's spurting hard down my throat. I love how undone he becomes when he's all hot and needy. I ease back and open the drawer next to my bed and grab the lube.

"Now is the part where I open you slowly until you're hard and begging again. Right?"

"Nngnnn…"

"That's what I thought." I grab the lube and spread it on my fingers. Then I start to rub it against his opening, not really pushing in, just there. I keep doing that for a few seconds, until his dick starts to twitch. I push the finger in until the first knuckle. And take it out. I hear a whine. I push it to the second knuckle. And take it out again.

"Oh, no, no, no, no. You won't tease me like that, right?"

I kiss him and push the entire finger in. He moans against my mouth and I start to fuck him with my finger. Hard at first but then I start to slow the pace.

"Noaaaaaaaaaah! C'mon, don't- " I push two fingers inside him and his head falls against the pillow.

"Oh, yeahhh. Oh fuck!"

I take my time opening him up with two fingers, scissoring them, finding his prostate and brushing against it without really pushing too hard. The only thing coming out of Kurt's mouth is moans.

I take the two fingers out and spread a bit more lube, pushing three back in. Kurt pushes back, my fingers completely buried inside him. He starts to fuck himself on my fingers and I let him. He moves his hand to grab his dick but I bat his hand away. "Oh, no, you don't. You're gonna come with me buried inside of you." I really do think it is impressive how he can still look at me with a bitch glare even though he's all sweaty and horny.

Enough of teasing; I grab my dick by the base because I _really_ don't wanna come too soon, and start to guide myself inside of him.

"Noah, I'm not gonna break," he whines. "Fuck me already!"

I lean down and kiss him until I'm completely inside of him.

"Should I fuck you slowly or should I fuck you hard?" I ask while sliding my dick from inside him.

"Hard, hard is good, hard is _great_, more than that, really!"

I laugh and give him a peck. Only the head is inside him still. I give him a smirk and push in.

"YES! Just like that!"

His voice is so low, his eyes shining so bright that I just forget about the teasing. I start to fuck him hard. He holds onto the headboard and I haul one leg onto my shoulder, opening him wider for me. We don't care about how loud we're being. Then I take my dick from inside him again.

"Noah, get back inside or, I swear to GOD, I'll kill you!"

I grab him by the waist and flip him so he's lying on his stomach, then I pull his ass back to me so his upper body is against the mattress and his ass is spread open for me. I push in hard and without a second thought.

"Oh, fuck yes, yes yesyesyesyesyesyes!"

The only sound you can hear in the house is our moans and the headboard hitting the wall.

"Touch me, Noah…"

I grab his cock and start to move my hand.

"I'm gonna come…" he pants.

I start to fuck him harder, feeling my own orgasm building.

"NOAH!" Kurt comes with a scream, and I'm pretty sure most girls can't hit the note he just did.

I feel his ass clenching and keep thrusting... once… twice and I'm gone... coming deep inside him.

Finally, I fall to the side and we are both breathing hard. Kurt gives me a glassy-eyed smile and I kiss the tip of his nose.

When we can breathe properly, he gives me another smile. This one is full of mischief.

"So, Noah, have you ever heard that revenge is sweet?"

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

**A/N: So... Now I'm gonna write the OTHER all-porn chapter because Kurt is going to have fun with Noah now! YAY!**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: I think this chapter is going to have a warning... because it's not something that ever happend on this fic. And, really, even _I_ am a bit surprise it happend, so... _WARNING:_ Kurt gets a bit frisky with his scarf here... so BDSM? Maybe a fetish? Not really sure, but, HEY, who would've thought, right?**

**-. OH! Kurt also likes to talk diiiiiiiiirtyyy!**

**-. When Gayforkurt sends me the betad chapter I'll change it!**

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

"Oh, Came on, Kurt. Tell me you didn't like the teasing." The smile doesn't leave his face.

"Oh, I did, and now, you're going to appreciate it just as much as I did." He grabs his scarf from the ground "And I do have some interesting ideas. After all, a little teasing is good, right?" He gets back to the bed with the scarf. "I've been thinking. How do you feel about me tying you to the bed? Do you trust me enough to allow me doing that?"

I look at him, and I know my mouth is hanging open. But can you really blame me? I never thought Kurt would think about something like that "I- I never really thought about it before..."

He looks at me with hopeful eyes "You can say no..." I look at him and I know I trust him enough for that

"I'm in" I say with a smile. His eyes get dark

"Really?" His voice almost like a growl "Will you let me take control? Tie you to the bed. Do whatever I want with your body?" My dick starts to get hard "Touch, lick, bite, kiss, nibble your entire body? Bring you to the edge of your orgasm over and over without letting you come?" Wonder where this Kurt came from "Make you scream, make you beg?" He grabs my dick and starts to masturbate me. Hard, fast and dirty "Will you let me mark you? So that everyone knows you're mine?" I feel my orgasm building "Will you let me fuck you so hard that you'll avoid sitting for a week?" His hand stops. And I let out a frustrated sound. "Will you became my little bitch?" this is said near my ear, in a low, breathy tone. I feel his tongue against my ear.

"Yes, fuck, yes" he grabs my hands and ties them to the bed. Leaning down and biting my neck near the Adam's Apple. It's not gentle, it's hard, and painful and, at the same time, the biggest turn on. I know he's leaving a mark, but it's not like I'll have someone to hide it from.

He starts to make his way down my body. His teeth scraping my skin. He gets to my nipple and bites it so hard I'm almost afraid that the skin will brake. I open my mouth to say something – don't ask me what because I have no idea – but what comes out is a moan, a really high one, because now Kurt is sucking the abused nipple and, even though it hurts, it's so good that I wonder why the hell we had never done that before. He moves to the other nipple gives it the same treatment. My dick's leaking and I'm trying to get Kurt to touch it, so I rub myself against him. "Oh, no. You won't."

He bites my stomach, right under the navel and then starts to lick it. And, okay, I never thought that could be so enjoyable... like, really, really, enjoyable...

He grabs my cock again and gives me a smile. A smile with evil overflowing it. "I'm gonna make it so good to you..." He gives the tip a kiss, before licking it. Just the tip. Strongly and slowly. I try to reach out for him, but the scarf won't let me. He licks the entire cock, from the base and then sucks it. Painfully slowly he takes my dick inside his mouth. Tongue going around it and the suction feels good. Not enough to make me come, but good. After a few moments sucking me at the same pace he lets my dick go, with a pop and looks at me.

"Have you ever wondered how long can you last with me inside you?" He grabs the lube "Hitting that spot that makes you scream?" I feel a lubed finger against my opening. Not really pushing in, just there. "Then again, I could make you come only with my fingers. And then fuck you. Just so I could see how long would take for me to make you come again..." He pushes the finger inside in a fluid motion. It doesn't hurt, it's just a burn, and it makes me feel good. "Yeah, I think I like the way that sounds"

I feel his mouth against my ear, whispering "Let's see how this goes? How long can you take me fucking you with my fingers before coming?" I let out a shaky breath, I can't find my voice. He starts to move his finger, and it's not gentle, but it's not about being gentile, it's about Kurt taking the control I'm giving to him.

Two fingers in. The burn is back. Harder then before, but also affecting me harder then before. He gives me a smirk and changes the angle, so he's hitting my prostate. "OH, FUCK, KURT"

"There it is..." He fucks me hard with his fingers, hitting my prostate harder and harder. I lost the ability to form words and my brain's fogged. The loop of pleasure I'm feeling is more then I've ever thought I could.

Three fingers. Hard and fast. I feel my orgasm building again. He leans down, his breath hot against my ear. "Let it go. Come for me"

And just like that I come. Harder and longer then I've ever thought possible. I must have blacked out because when I open my eyes Kurt's next to me, a satisfied look on his face. "It's a real complement when that happens... Now, what was the second part of my plan?" he pretends to think "Oh, yes, I remember. Now is the part where I fuck you until you come again!" He smiles at me innocently. I snort, because it's not possible for someone to look that innocent after all we've done.

I feel the tip of his cock against my opening and I moan. "You really are a cockslut, aren't you? Okay, then. Take it" He shoves his cock in one push inside me. It hurts but he also hits my prostate so the explosion of pleasure is bigger then that. My dick starts to get hard again.

He doesn't stop, doesn't slow down. He's fucking me hard and dirty. In no time I'm screaming in pleasure and coming again. Kurt follows me seconds after.

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

"So, Noah, how was your day?" I glare at my mom because Sarah's _right there _and I don't really want to talk about it with my mom.

"Good. Thanks for letting Kurt in, by the way" She gives me a smile

"Oh, son, don't worry. Love the guy." She puts the food on the table and looks at me "Came on. Let's eat" And it's not like I'm not hungry, but sitting is kinda hard right now. It might have been good but my ass hurts like a BITCH right now

"It's okay, mom. Not really hungry. I'll eat latter" on my bed. Lying on my stomach, preferably.

She gives me a look and her smile gets bigger "No, son! I did this for the 3 of us to eat together. Come on!" I let out a sigh and close my eyes. I know she won't let me be if I don't sit.

I make my way to the table and drag the chair back. I take a deep breath and sit. Slowly. Really slowly. When I'm finally sitting down I look at her and I can see she's holding her laugh. "I forgot to offer you a pillow... want me to go get one for you?"

Sarah looks at us and tilts her head back "Why would Noah need a pillow?"

My mom just looses it. She starts to laugh so hard she falls from the chair. Sarah looks at her laughing on the floor and looks at me with confusion written all over her face. I just accept the craziness my life is and start laughing too.

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

**A/N: I thought about writing Noah having a dry orgasm... but I think he would only freak out, and that was a 'no no'... Maybe it'll come up in the future.**

** , the ending. My friend's mom did that to him once and I just thought it would be funny to put it here**

** , now I'll go take a cold shower...**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: I know, I took a life to post this. Is just that writing this chapter kinda caused a revolution in my life. I think that the similarities between Noah, Puck, myself and (let's say) my alter ego got the best of me. I had to rethink a few things about myself and, well, let's just say that isn't really pleasurable. But I'm back, and hopefully, writing much more then before.**

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

We've been laying on the grass for a while. The weather is good, no too hot, not cold. Not a single cloud in the sky.

"A penny for your thoughts" Kurt turns so he's looking at me. I blink slowly, and turn to him, giving him a lazy smile.

" I was just thinking about Puck and Noah. About how much I've changed since I'm with you. About how many things changed in the last 6 months." He puts his arm on my waist.

"Yeah... You're not the Neanderthal that I met anymore." He gives a small laugh and looks into my eyes. Like he's looking for something "Can I ask you something?"

I move closer to him "Sure"

"I know you created Puck after your father left. And I know it was because you wanted to be strong for Isabella and Sarah, but... Why was he an asshole? No offense" I give his nose a kiss and lay on my back again.

"None taken, he really was one. Hell, I know sometimes I slip on that facade. He's still an asshole. I wish I could answer you, but I have no idea how he got that way. It just happened. At first all I wanted was for him to be strong. Then I started using him to protect my heart. I didn't something like what happened to my mom to happen to me. Then I wanted everyone to know that they couldn't fuck with me. I guess being an asshole happened somewhere after that. All I know is that one day I was Noah – The Jewish kid who loved Mom and Dad and was going to have a Little Sister. Then I was Puck. The guy who had to be strong for Mom and Little Sister. In a blink of an eye I was the Puckster. They idiot asshole that threw people on the dumpster, screwed every girl ad woman that gave him the chance and got his best friend's girlfriend pregnant. I just... I didn't know how to stop. Noah was locked way too deep for him to take over. Then you came. You gave me the strength I needed to turn the table."

I sit on the grass. Eyes glued to the horizon. "I remember the first time I saw you. You were wearing blue jeans and a black jacket. Your bag on you shoulder and nose way up high. You were confident. You were everything Noah kept saying we could be. Puck couldn't take the idea of someone like you acting that way. We envied you." I turn and look at him"You draw Puck's attention in a way nobody had before. He couldn't take the fact that he was interested in a guy. That's why he picked on you. He had to prove himself that you weren't all that. Which, obviously, failed." he gives a small laugh "The first time Noah won a battle against Puck was the day we went to glee." I stop talking because I don't know what to say.

Kurt hugs me, his head on my shoulder. "It's weird." I look at him "Hearing you talking about the two, I mean"

"It's stupid, I know." He gives my neck a kiss

"Not stupid. You were trying to protect yourself. Thanks for telling me that."

I smile and give him a kiss. I just want you to know everything that there is for you to know about me." I take a deep breath "I know we're young, and you don't really have to say anything but I need to tell you this, okay?"

"Okay"

"I think we're it. The ones. We're the kind of couple people write songs, books and movies about. I look at my future and I don't know a lot about it. I just know I want you there, next to me." He looks surprised. Not that I blame him. With all I just said it is understandable.

After what feels like centuries but was probably just a couple of seconds Kurt kisses my shoulder and lays his head on my shoulder again.

"Don't worry. I think this too. I can't see my future without you there." He shifts so his head is on my lap. I start to run my fingers through his hair and he smiles at me "After we started dating, not long after actually, I had this kind of vision. It was me and you sitting in a living room. Just like we're now. We looked older and happy.

You were watching tv while I read the new Vogue. From time to time you would say something about whatever was on and I would laugh. I'd read something from the magazine and you would look at me with that face that tells me you have no idea what I'm talking about but you are trying to pay attention or just roll your eyes. We looked so happy. I want that. I want you with me."

I smile and lean down to kiss him "I Love You"

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

**A/N: Oh, and btw, some fics are being deleted from . If something happens I'll post on AO3. Same Pen Name (and I'll probably link it on the )**

**Another thing, I kinda gave up the hole beta thing. At least here. When I get a bit more time I'm going to take this fic, since the beginning, separate it in chapters again and send it to Zeenath and then post it on AO3. It'll probably have some changes, but nothing major (I really want to re-write the part where Puck hits Karofsky. I really think he should've got more then a punch). And, who knows, maybe the kurtofsky kiss will appear...**

**R&R? Please? Pretty please?**


	34. Chapter 34

**I know, I know, it's been almost two months and I really have noting, besides pure laziness, to blame for taking so long...**

**I officially decided to give up FF, it's a good site but I think that I fell in love with AO3, so I'll be posting there, starting from the beginning (Yes, people, this means a beta – crowd goes nuts). **

**I'm not deleting this account, nor the fics, but I'm just warning ya'll**

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

I hear Kurt's cell ringing and I don't wanna move. It plays for a bit before stopping. I pull Kurt closer to me, the wind's still blowing and the grass still soft beneath us. I feel myself falling sleep again when the cell starts to ring again.

"Oh, C'MON!" I open my eyes and look at the skies "I give up. K? Your cell's ringing" Kurt just moves closer to me.

"I hear it, I'm just hoping that if I just pretend it isn't ringing it will stop" The cell stops ringing and I feel more then hear Kurt's sigh of relief "See? My plan worked just fine"

The words are barely out of his mouth and the cell starts to ring again.

"Yeah, I don't think so, babe..."

Kurt gets up grumbling something about stupid cellphones and answers.

"Yeah?" He lays down next to me again "No, Finn, we were napping. Wassup?" He moves a bit, so his head s resting against my chest. "Go to Will's house?" He turns to look at me and a just shrug. "Sure, why not? What time? K, we'll be there"

Kurt turns off the phone and gives me a too-innocent-looking smile. "It was Finn, he and Will are inviting us to go to Will's house." As he says that he starts to move his hand, stopping right above my pants. "He said we should get there by six, so we have two more hours with this big and empty house" He moves his hand again, grabbing my dick through the jeans "any idea how we could fill this two hours?"

He starts to move his hand and I feel my dick getting hard "I do, K. A few of them actually. All involving you filling me, what you think?"

He gives me a hard kiss and when I feel like I might die from lack of oxygen he pulls apart "I think we should get in... NOW"

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

We get to Will's house and Kurt's about to knock on the door when we hear a laugh, an almost hysterical laugh. I look at Kurt and voice what we're both thinking "What the fuck are they laughing about?"

Kurt looks at me and shrugs "Let's find out!"

He knocks and Will answers the door, shirtless and laughing. "Come in, come in! You gotta hear this"

We get in and Finn's lying o the couch, also shirtless, laughing hard and holding his sides. He looks at us and controls his laugh enough so we can understand what he's saying "Gu-Guys? I think Rach-" He starts laughing again, after a few more seconds he tries to speak again "I think Rachel lost it. Like, the last bit of sanity she had and she lost it"

Kurt and I look at each other and then back at him. Will comes back to the living room (When had he gone out?) and, unfortunately, wearing a shirt.

"Sit down, guys" We sit and Will sits next to Finn" I hate to speak ill of my students, but I think she finally went crazy. Play it so they can take their own conclusions"

"Oookay." Finn picks up his phone and puts it on the speaker

"Finn? It- It's Rachel" She sounds like she's crying "I'm calling to tell you that this can't go on any more. I know you still love me and that you regret breaking up with me. I know you probably feel like you can't go on without me but, Finn, it's been 10 months since we broke up! You have to let it go, you have to let _me_ go, because, Finn, even though I loved you, and I'll never forget what we had I gotta tell you that your feelings for me aren't healthy. You have to move on because I'm already doi-BEEP"

Kurt looks at the Cell with his disbelieving written all over his face "Is she serious? You didn't even like her all that much when you WERE together"

I look at Finn and he looks guilty "I know but it's not my fault I'm really good at being in denial when I want to!"

Kurt just gives him a smile "That you are... Am I guessing right if I say there's more of Rach's talk?"

Finn smiles back "Yeah, 4 more voice messages, let me play'em!" He sounds far too joyful and I'm scared of what's coming

"Oh, the time on the other message ended, but, as I was saying..." She doesn't sound like she's crying anymore "I have already moved on. I have someone new and I can't keep leading you on. I'm sorry I've lowed this to come as far as it did, I should've stopped you when you sung If I can't have you. I know I should but it felt so good to have all of that attention turned to me! It felt so good to be wanted!" She sounds so sorry that I even think about sympathizing with her "But you gotta understand I'm happy now, and our time has come and gone. We both new we weren't meant to last. I found someone who's gonna go to NY with me, someone who knows how it feels to want to be a star as much as I do. Someone – BEEP"

I turn to look at Kurt "Babe? Are you dating, and not only that, but also running away with Rachel and forgot to tell me?"

He looks at me, so horrified that I star to laugh "Oh my – NOAH! Don't even joke about that!"

Will looks at him with a serious face "Are you sure? Because it does sounds awfully like you!"

Finn mock-punches him on the shoulder "Shut up, you're traumatizing my brother!" Kurt looks so disgusted that I just laugh harder "You think that's funny? Wait until you hear who's the 'someone'"

"Dang it! The time ended again. Finn, I just wanted you to know we can never be. Jesse and I are happy" Kurt starts to laugh and I can only look at the cell, chocked "I know, I know, you're going to remind me of how he tricked me, but he said he was sorry and I believe him. We all make mistakes and I found it in myself to forgive him." Oh, fuck, she's not joking. "He was actually the one who told me to cal you and tell you my feelings, and tell you about us. I love you so very much, Finn Hudson. You were my first love and I won't ever forget you. I just know that one day we're going to look back at this and see how innocent we were. It's probably going to beep again so I'll just hang up and call you again"

I look at Finn "She's going to sing, isn't she?"

Finn gives me a smile "Yes, she is"

Kurt looks at him, the horror back on his face "She's going to sing 'Cool' isn't she?"

Will smiles this time "Yes, she is"

"I just wanna leave you with a song, okay?" She starts to sing and Kurt looses it. The song is vaguely familiar but the lyrics makes me laugh

"And I'll be happy for you  
If you can be happy for me  
Circles and triangles  
And now we're hanging out  
With your new girlfriend  
So far from where we've been  
I know we're cool"

She doesn't even finishes the song and we hear the beep again. Will looks at us, his smile gigantic "Just one more guys"

"I hope you understand what I mean with the song... I just know that someday you will find an awesome girl for you. A girl who's gonna love you like I did. I know she's going to be beautiful and have an amazing voice, not amazing as mine but amazing, and she'll teach you how to dance...Just. We can never be, Finn Hudson. All that's left of our love are happy memories. I know you're hurt but you'll heal with time. I just want you to know I'll stay away from you for a while, so you can get over your feelings for me properly. See you" The cell goes mute and I stare at it for a second before bursting into laughter.

The four of us laugh for a while, until Will controls his laugh enough to turn to Finn "So, Finn" He looks serious "Am I just your back up plan? Are you with me just because you can't have Rachel?"

That just makes us laugh again "Yes, babe, you caught me. I'm only dating you because I need to forget the girl I broke up with" Finn's face is straight for exactly a second before he bursts into laughter again.

Will just shakes his head a bit "I should've seen that one coming. It does explain why you insist that I used a wig and a dress to bed." We keep on laughing.

My belly aches, and I'm feeling a bit light headed but I can't stop laughing.

"Stop it, please stop it! I can't take it anymore! I'm gonna die!" Kurt screams while he's laughing, actually rolling, on the floor.

Finn just looks at him, all serious and straight faced "But, Kurt, Will has found my secret! He found out I'm only with him so I can forget Rachel! He knows he was the closest I could get to dating someone like her without committing incest!"

"Finn, baby?" Says Will between laughs "I guess we should break up... I'm never gonna be what you need, or want. And I'll never wear clothes as ugly as the ones Rachel uses"

Kurt gives him an unbelieving look "Have you _ever_ looked at the vests you wear? They are just as ugly as Rachel's clothes!"

Will looks insulted for a moment "No they're not!" Finn sits next to him

"Will? Your gay is showing!"

"Like you didn't know I was gay already, Finn" Finn gives him a kiss.

"Yeah, but those two aren't used to your queer showing"

I look at Finn and then at Will. "Wait, isn't that offensive?"

Will laughs "Not really. On the LGBT community queer means queen"

Kurt, still red from all the laughing continues "I also means weird. The homophobes just took it and turned into a slur."

"Oh, got it." I put my arm around Kurt "So that means your a queer, K?"

Kurt smiles at me like he's proud that I got it. "Yes, I am. And proud of it too!" He gives me a peck "And you're a queer too, and a queen size... now that I think about it."

Will looks at me, then at Kurt, then back at me. "I really didn't expect that"

I look at Kurt and he's smirking, looking all proud of himself "What does that means, K?"

His smirk widens "It means that you like big cocks" I move and give him a kiss

"I like _your_ big cock" He opens his mouth to say something but Finn beats him into it

"Hey! That's my brother you're talking about!" His hands are in his ears but he's smiling anyway.

I look at him and give a big smile "I don't really think that being your brother changes just how big his dick is... unless being brothers with a gigantic thing like you made his cock get bigger..." Will starts laughing, his face filled with amusement.

I look at K and he's fiery red, blushing "Okay, let's stop talking about my dick now, shall we?"

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

**A/N: AAAnd this is it... For now at least.**

**I'll star posting the revised version at AO3 soon... I have to see if I'll keep posting new chapters here.**

**-. The information from my AO3 is on my profile, in case you want it**

**-. I'll try not to take 2 months to post another chapter**

**Thank you all so much for all the reviews and favs! You're all AMAZING!**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: SORRY I TOOK THIS LONG TO POST! But this time it was for a good reason! Zee and I already have 4 chapters rewritten and betaed! And I promise I didn't change a lot... just a few things. When I post it on AO3 I tell you!**

**Oh, and BTW, I **_**might**_** have enjoyed a bit too much the whole Rachel bashing so we have a bit more of it... more of it... half a chapter of it.**

**If you like Rachel, sorry... I guess.**

:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:

"So, everyone, we need to choose the songs to Sectionals. Any ideas?" Shue didn't even finish the sentence and Rachel's hand is already in the air. "No brodway" Her hand drops and she looks like she's gonna cry. Sam looks at me and raises his hand "Yes, Sam?"

"How about Queen? Don't Stop Me Now?"

Shue looks like he's considering it. "I like it, I like it a lot! So Don't Stop Me Now. Two more songs! C'mon, guys!"

Mercedes lifts her hand "Maroon 5's Payphone? Or The Sun."

"Payphone's nice… One more, guys!"

Finn raises his hand "We are young? By Fun?"

Shue gives his a big smile, looking at him a few seconds longer then he did to everyone else. "So, anyone? Any other ideas?" Everybody shakes their heads no. "Okay, then. This weeks assignment is to sing a song to someone in glee. The song must be a rock and you can change names if you want." He gives Finn another smile and I can just feel that something good's coming. You can go!

:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:

Kurt's hand is on my arm, not really gripping it, just there. He looks at me and smiles, a lazy smile that makes me feel home. "So, did you see the look Finn and Shue shared when Shue gave us the assignment?"

I turn to him "Yeah, I did… Something good is coming. And I wanna be on the first row when it does. Have you thought about what you're gonna sing?"

"Well… I thought about a Guns'n'roses song… Maybe you can help me with that?" His smile now is slutty, to say the least.

"Well, I might help you" I say while my arm goes around his waist. "Who are you singing to?"

He looks at me, mischief written all over his face. "Well, I thought about singing to Rachel…"

I give him a smirk "Then I have the perfect song."

:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:

Finn gets into the room, looking all sure of himself. He walks to us and seats. "So, what are you guys doing on the front row?"

We look at him and I know we both are trying to look innocent a bit to hard. "We just want to be sitting right here on the front today…"

He gives us a look that says he isn't buying it. Shue gets into the room and smiles at us. "So, who's going first?" Finn raises his hand and shakes it in the air. Shue just laughs at him "Okay, Finn."

Finn gets up and walks to the middle of the room. "My song is to… Well, you're gonna see."

A guitar stars and right before Finn starts to sing I start to laugh.

Rachel doesn't know,

That we,

Do it in my van every sunday.

He tells her he's in church,

But he doesn't go,

Still he's on his knees, and Rachel doesn't know!

Oh, Rachel doesn't know, oh-oh.

So don't tell Rachel

Rachel doesn't know,

Rachel doesn't know.

So don't tell Rachel!

He says he's out shopping,

But he's under me and I'm not stopping.

Everybody is laughing like crazy, dancing around Finn. Rachel's is just sitting, looking like she's gonna cry

The, parking lot, why not?

It's so cool when you're on top.

Her front lawn, in the snow.

Life is so hard, 'cause Rachel doesn't know,

Rachel doesn't know...

I did him on her birthday.

She gets up, trying to make her way to the door but Q holds her in her place. A smirk playing on her features.

Rachel will know,

Rachel has to know,

Rachel 's gotta know,

Gonna tell Rachel,

Gonna tell her myself.

I look at Shue and I can see he's trying hard to keep his expressions disapproving.

Rachel doesn't know...

Rachel 's gotta go!

Finn finishes his song and seats next to us, smiling like Cheshire's Cat. Shue looks at him and I see he is proud and amused. "Finn, that wasn't very nice."

Finn looks at him, not even trying to look ashamed. "Sorry, Shue." Shue looks back at the class. "So who's next?"

Kurt raises his hand "I'd like to go"

Shue just gestures for him to start. "My song is for Rachel too."

Oh baby, pretty baby

Oh honey, you let me down honey

I ain't playin' childhood games no more

I said it's time for me to even the score

So stake your claim, your claim to fame

But baby call another name

When you feel the fire, and taste the flame

Rachel's eyes get huge and I fell proud of Kurt, proud of the way he's singing.

Back off, back off bitch

Down in the gutter dyin' in the ditch

You better back off, back off bitch

Face of an angel with the love of a witch

Back off, back off bitch

Back off, back off bitch

Makin' love

Cheap heartbreaker, broken backed,

Nasty ballbreaker, stay out of his bed,

Outta his head

If it's lovin' you,He's better off dead

Oooookay… maybe the way Kurt's moving right now should be against the law. I cross my legs, trying to hide just what K singing G'N'R does to me.

Emotions ripped, gone on a binge

Life lipped, I said you're off the hinge

Tellin' lies of such fame and glory

I don't even wanna hear your story

It's such a pity that you're such a bitch

Back off, back off bitch

It's time to burn-burn the witch

Back off, back off bitch

Back off, back off bitch

Back off, back off bitch

Bitch

Bitch

Bitch

Bitch

]

Everybody is just screaming bitch and I've never had more fun in my life.

Hey wha'd'ya think I'm tryin' to say here,

Anyway?

I think it's something each person's

S'posed to take in their own special way

Fucking bitch

Rachel runs out of the room in tears. I look at Kurt and just shrug. "Maybe we were to heavy on her?"

Finn walks to us, still smiling… "Oh, well… at least now she'll have a reason to be dramatic"

:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:

**A/N: Aaaand this is it! I already started the new chapter... so maybe next week? I do have time to write for the next week... I won't make any promises, but I do think I can post it until... next Wednesday(and, seriously, what was wrong with the person who first spelt Wednesday?)**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: *hiding behind a sofa* Soooorryyyy! please don't kill me? Pretty please? I know I promised I would post this, like, 3 months ago or something like that but, to be fair, I don't have a computer anymore and when it died it erased everything!**

**Anyway, I finally decided to act like a real writer and plan where this is going. I'll post a chapter once I finish the one that comes after it.**

**I'll also start taking requests if there's something in this fic you wanna read and from which point of view you want to read it. I'll only post this "scenes" after I finish this one and I'll probably post'em on AO3!**

:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:

I look at Q and she has a smirk playing on her lips. "Tell me, Finn, where did you find that song?" Her eyes twinkling madly.

Finn looks at her with his most innocent smile "Oh, In a movie I was watching the other day with a friend.." his eyes are shining like the ones of a kid who did some mischief and got away with it. "The fact that it fit with Shue's assignment was just luck!"

Q raises a brown and smiles sweetly at him "It was really a perfect song!"

Finn gets up, says whispers something to Q, blinks at her and leaves the room. Shue looks at him leaving and I can see he's trying not to smile.

"Even if both Finn's and Kurt's performances were great, you guys really shouldn't pick on the other glee members." The bell rings and I see his shoulders losing a bit of tension. "This is all for today! Don't forget that next week we have regionals! Go and have fun!" He gives us a smile and almost runs out the door.

I look around, looking for K but what I see is Santana looking at the door with a raised brown. She then looks at me back at the door, gets up, walks through the room, stops in front of me, bends over and whispers "Wanky" on my ear before leaving the room.

It's a matter of seconds before everyone follows her lead. I pick up my bag and K makes his way to me. He gives me a smile and then kisses me. His hand going down my back until it is resting on my ass. He squeezes the cheek in his hand and then take a step back. I take a deep breath, willing my dick to go down. "I think San is starting to put the pieces together. We should probably talk to Finn. Or Will."

We start walking towards the parking lot and he gives me a calculating look "It was just a matter of time. It's Santana we're talking about. Actually I think I'm surprised she hasn't put it all together even before us." We stop next to his car "We'll tell them about her. Later. Much later since I have an empty house and I think we should enjoy it." We get into the car "Preferably with you inside me. What do you think?"

:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:

My knees hit the bed and I sit on it. Kurt straddles me "I feel like riding you today" I pull him flush against my body and bite his neck. His moan goes straight to my cock. I suck the skin in my mouth before letting it go and licking my way to his ear.

"Well, I say you _should_ ride me." I squeeze his ass "Hard. Fast. But before you do..." I turn us, so he is lying on his back. "I'll open you up. Nice and slowly. I'll finger your ass until you're begging for my cock." I open his bedside drawer and pick up the lube "And you wanna know a secret?" I lube my fingers and start to push one it into him "I love when you beg for my cock". I start to push two inside him and his moans go straight to my cock "You look so beautiful like this. Legs spread, hard cock, needy sounds coming out of your mouth." I lick his cock, letting his taste take over me. I feel his hand pushing my head down, willing me to suck his cock. "You're gonna have to ask. What you want me to do, huh?"

His eyes are dark and you can feel lust pouring from him "I want you to suck my cock. Gag on it and I want it now" his voice is low and raspy.

"I don't think so. I already said it. I want to hear you beg" I push three fingers in and his back arches up. He starts to move, fucking himself on my fingers. "God, you look fucking hot doing that." I let him fuck himself a bit more and the I pull my fingers away.

"No, don't, Noah, please, pleeeease" I look at him and smirk

"Please what?"

"Fuck me, suck me, I don't care, just let me come"

I sit next to him, my back against the headboard "Well, didn't you say you wanted to ride me?"

I don't even blink and he's already on top of me, impaling himself on my dick "You feel so good inside me, babe" He starts to move and ai grab his hips. I know he'll probably have finger-shaped marks later but I don't give a fuck. He moves faster and I move my hands so they're on his tights.

"You like this, don't you? You say I'm a cockslut but you're just like me." I can't help being mesmerized by the way that the drops of sweat dance across his skin.

"So close, I'm so close baby" He whispers to me and I change my hands again so they're on his ass and I start to squeeze the globes in my hand. A couple more thrusts and K's coming between us. He keeps moving and I feel his ass clenching around my cock.

Just like that I'm gone.

:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:

We make our way downstairs and when we get to the kitchen we see Finn, Carole and Burt sitting at the table.

"Nice of you to join" says Finn and Carole gives us a knowing look and Burt looks at me threateningly.

"We were talking about having a barbecue next saturday to celebrate Finn's birthday. what you think?" Burt looks at Carole like she's crazy.

"Mohawk doesn't get a vote" Carole rolls her eyes at him

"I like it. Maybe we could have a glee sleepover after it" Kurt says pretending not to hear what his father said and I can already see his mind working as he plans all the things they have to do. Burt looks at him and then rolls his eyes

"Before my son here loses himself I just think I should mention that Carole and I will be here so there better not be any alcoholic drinks" another dirty look in my direction. "Are you going to invite someone besides the glee kids?"

"Oh, Shue!" Carole looks at Finn with with surprize written all over her face.

"Shue?" Repeats Burt, clearly confuse.

"Yeah. Mr. Shuester! He's really cool with all the glee kids and I think it would be cool to invite him" Finn sounds happy.

"O-kay" Carole says, I can hear the curiosity in her voice. "someone else?"

"No, I think that's everyone" Finn says, oblivious to the way Carole is looking at him like he's a puzzle "Hey, Puck, Kurt, let's go to the movies? Wanna watch The Hobbit."

"Kurt and I look at each other and shrug "Sure"

:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:

"Three hours. Why is the movie three hours? Better yet: Why the hell did I agree with seeing this movie? I didn't even watch Lord Of The Rings! I slept 15 min into the first one!" Kurt pats my arm like he's consoling me and Will starts to laugh.

"I know the feeling. I never even manage to read the book. I tried. Never got past the first chapter." Will says while taking Finn's hands on his.

K puts his arm behind my back and I put mine in his shoulders "I for one liked the movie." I look at him like he's crazy "What? I did! Never read the book but I think I'll buy it tomorrow"

We stop in front of Will's car "No need, Kurt, I can lend it to you. Better yet, you can keep it" He looks at us and then back at Finn. "You're coming with me or you're going with them?" Finn gives a smile.

"That depends. Can you guys pick me up at Will's?"

I give him a smile "Sure." looking at Kurt I see he's almost sleeping on his feet "I'll be driving anyway"

:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:

"Hey, man, Happy Birthday!" Finn opens the door to his house looking like a happy kid.

"Thanks! So, I gotta show something for you and Kurt!" I start to walk up the stairs and he starts to push me

"Go, go, go, go, up, up, up! I gotta show it to you guys before everyone gets here!" I start laughing and running up the stairs. I open the door to Kurt's room and he's sitting on the bed, surrounded by magazines and lyrics.

"Hey, babe, I see you've already encountered Finn. Is he still acting like a puppy on drugs?" I lean down and give him a kiss

"Hey, I'm right here and NOT acting like a puppy on drugs! Nooow, sit, sit, sit, sit! Camo on! You're taking too long!" I can see him vibrating. When I finally sit (And, really, I didn't take that long) He takes a little black box from his pocket and I can feel my eyes bugging out.

"Is - Is it what I think it is?" Kurt looks just as surprise as I feel.

"Wha- NO! It's not, right, Finn?" Finn just looks at us and opens the box.

**(A/N: I thought about ending it here, but then I got a feeling that I would be killed if I did...)**

Inside it there's a necklace. A beautiful necklace. I let the breath I didn't know I was holding go. "Come on guys, I know Will and I have been going strong for a while now but I don't think we're getting married. Not right now, at least."

"Fuck! I almost died here! I really thought it was a ring" Kurt nods but he still seems to be in shock. "Can I see it?" He hands me the open box, I look at it and it's a thin silver necklace with two pendants. One is a some kind of rune and the other one is a red rock.

Kurt takes the little box from my hands and looks at it "It's beautiful"

Finn smiles and sits next to us "Will said the rune is Beork and it means desire, love and partnership. The stone is a red sapphire because it is my zodiac birthstone."

Kurt gives him the little box back and he touches the pendants in an almost reverent manner. "Can you help me putting it on? I just took it off so I could see your faces" I pick up the necklace and put it around his neck.

:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:

Everyone is already at the house and there was only an awkward moment when Rachel came in holding hands with Jesse. The doorbell rings and Finn basically screams that he'll get it and it's probably to run away from Rach and the way she's looking at him like he's going to breakdown and cry.

About 10 minutes after Finn left the room She walks up to me, face all worried. "Isn't Finn taking too long? Maybe there's something wrong! I shouldn't have brought Jesse with me" She looks so regretful that I have to bite my lips not to laugh...

"Yeah, I'm sure he's okay" Just as I finish saying that he comes into the living room with Will behind him.

"Hey! The food is ready! Go, eat!" and it's like Finn yelled fire because in a blink of an eye the room is empty.

:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:

I go inside the house to pick up a soda and I'm - well, there isn't really another word for it - cornered by Carole. "So, Puck, did you see the necklace Finn got for his birthday?"

I look at her and she has a wearing a weird look. "I did, yes. It's pretty"

She nods at herself like I just confirmed something "Yes, very pretty, expensive too. Do you know who gave it to him?"

She's looking at me like she knows I'll lie so I give up the idea "Yeah. I do"

She nods to herself again "Don't worry, I won't ask who." I relax a bit "I know you won't tell me if I do. But" But? Oh, shit, no! I hate this kind of 'but' "Is he happy? Is Finn happy with whomever gave him the necklace?"

Okay, not what I expected, but I see why she's asking it. Makes me wonder is she - No, she probably doesn't know. "He's happy, Carole, don't worry"

:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:

**A/N: Next chapter we'll have Regionals! I won't promise shit because I know I'm aweful when it comes to posting things, but I have a good feeling. Who knows? Maybe I won't take three months again!**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Okay, so in Don't Stop Me Now everything that is between this thingys () (and yes, I call it thingys because I can't even remember their name in portuguese) is Finn singing and everything in italics is everyone singing.**  
**And I gotta say I didn't even watch Blaine singing Don't Stop Me Now because, well, I kinda hate de charactor and I never really listen to what he sings. Love Darren, though!**

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

"Is everyone ready? I know we're going to rock this!" Shue's almost shinning, if his smile gets a bit bigger he's gonna split his own face in two, is completely absurd for someone to be this happy… I can't even imagine if we get to nationals."Came on, gather around, we're next. On three okay? 1… 2… 3"  
We all scream New Directions and go to our places. Kurt gives me a smile and walks into the stage 

I'm at a payphone trying to call home

All of my change I spent on you

Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong

Where are the plans we made for two?

Tina takes the vocals, walking across the stage while Mike dances centertage 

Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember,

The people we used to be...

It's even harder to picture,

That you're not here next to me.

You say it's too late to make it,

But is it too late to try?

And in our time that you wasted

All of our bridges burned down

Quinn and I walk into the stage, the choreography looking like a fight 

I've wasted my nights,

You turned out the lights

Now I'm paralyzed,

Still stuck in that time,

When we called it love,

But even the sun sets in paradise

The girls take the chorus as the guys leave the stage 

I'm at a payphone trying to call home

All of my change I spent on you

Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong

Where are the plans we made for two?

If "Happy Ever After" did exist,

I would still be holding you like this

All those fairy tales are full of it.

One more stupid love song, I'll be sick

Finn enters the stage taking the vocals and making his way to Mercedes, dancing with her while the rest of the girls dance on the background 

Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow

'Cause you forgot yesterday.

I gave you my love to borrow,

But you just gave it away.

You can't expect me to be fine,

I don't expect you to care

I know I've said it before,

But all of our bridges burned down

The guys take over the stage and vocals, the choreography looks like we're fighting with the girls 

I've wasted my nights,

You turned out the lights

Now I'm paralyzed,

Still stuck in that time,

When we called it love,

But even the sun sets in paradise

I'm at a payphone trying to call home

All of my change I spent on you

Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong

Where are the plans we made for two?

The girls start to sing along with the guys, he stage divided between girls and boys 

If "Happy Ever After" did exist,

I would still be holding you like this

All those fairy tales are full of it.

One more stupid love song, I'll be sick

Now I'm at a payphone

Artie takes the rap as the guys dance center stage 

Yeah, Yeah, Now baby don't hang up,

So I can tell you what you need to know,

Baby I'm begging you just please don't go,

So I can tell you what you need to know

Telling me the chances I blew up

Or whatever you call it,

Switch the number to my phone

So you never could call it,

Don't need my name on my shirt,

You can tell it I'm ballin.

The girls take over the stage as the guys go to the left, Santana takes the vocals 

Swish, what a shame could have got picked

Had a really good game but you missed your last shot

So you talk about who you see at the top

Or what you could have saw but sad to say it's over for.

Phantom pulled up valet open doors

Satan like go away, got what you was looking for

Now it's me who they want, so you can go and take

That little piece of shit with you.

We all take over the stage, all singing 

I'm at a payphone trying to call home

All of my change I spent on you

Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong

Where are the plans we made for two?

If "Happy Ever After" did exist,

I would still be holding you like this

All those fairy tales are full of it.

One more stupid love song, I'll be sick

All of us leave the stage, leaving only Kurt standing there 

Now I'm at a payphone...

I take a deep breath, close my eyes and walk into the stage 

Give me a second, I

I need to get my story straight

My friends are in the bathroom,

Getting higher than the Empire State.

My lover, she is waiting for me

Just across the bar

My seats been taken by some sunglasses

Asking about a scar and,

Moving around the stage feels natural and I can feel the energy coming from the audience 

I know I gave it to you months ago

I know you're trying to forget

But between the drinks and subtle things

The holes in my apologies, you know

I'm trying hard to take it back

So if by the time

The bar closes

And you feel like falling down

I'll carry you home...

Santana walks into the stage and we start our choreography. I feel happy to be doing this with her, with each touch I can feel how familiar we are 

Tonight, we are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter

Than the sun

Tonight, we are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter

Than the sun

Now I know that I'm not

All that you got

I guess that I

I just thought

Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart

But our friends are back

So let's raise a toast

Cause I found someone to carry me home

Tonight, we are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter

Than the sun

Tonight, we are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter

Than the sun

We keep on with our choreography and Santana takes the vocals and even though I should be used to it I can hear, basically feel, the emotions in her voice and I know she's singing to Brit. 

Carry me home tonight

Just carry me home tonight

Carry me home tonight

Just carry me home tonight

The moon is on my side

I have no reason to run

So will someone come and carry me home tonight

The angels never arrived

But I can hear the choir

So will someone come

And carry me home

I can feel how this song applies to all of us, all the mistakes we've made and our necessities to have someone. Santana and walk to the end of the stage, looking at the audience, sharing the vocals 

Tonight, we are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter

Than the sun

Tonight, we are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter

Than the sun

I walk out of the stage, leaving Santana alone 

So if by the time the bar closes

And you feel like falling down

I'll carry you home tonight

Finn walks into the stage, making his way to the center, the piano smoothly playing behind him 

Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time

I feel alive

And the world is turning inside out Yeah!

And floating around in ecstasy

We walk into the stage taking our places 

_So don't stop me now_

_Don't stop me_

_Cause I'm having a good time having a good time_

Kurt walks through the stage like a real rockstar while he sings 

I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky

Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity

I run to the opposite direction, passing through the gleeks that are dancing, with each 'go' I turn a girl 

I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva

I'm gonna go go go

There's no stopping me

Quinn stands on the front left stage, her hips moving with the song 

I'm burning through the sky, Yeah!

Two hundred degrees

That's why they call me Miss Fahrenheit

Rachel walks from the center back of the stage to the front while singing, the gleeks all opening the space for her to pass 

I'm trav'ling at the speed of light

I wanna make a supersonic man out of you

_Don't stop me now_

_I'm having such a good time_

_I'm having a ball_

_don't stop me now_

_If you wanna have a good time just give me a call_

_Don't stop me now ('cause I'm havin' a good time)_

_Don't stop me now (yes I'm havin' a good time)_

_I don't want to stop at all_

Sam walks through the stage, hitting against everyone while he sings 

I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars

On a collision course

I am a satellite I'm out of control

Mike takes Brit's hand and they do a really complicated thing I can even explain while he sings 

I am a sex machine ready to reload

Like an atom bomb about to

Oh oh oh oh oh explode

Quinn dances across the stage until she ends up in front of Artie, sitting on his lap 

I'm burning through the sky Yeah!

Two hundred degrees

That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit

Artie rolls across the stage with Quinn on his lap while he sings 

I'm trav'ling at the speed of light

I'm gonna make a supersonic woman of you

_Don't stop me, don't stop me_

_Don't stop me, (hey hey hey!)_

_Don't stop me, don't stop me ooh ooh ooh (I like it)_

_Don't stop me, don't stop me_

_Have a good time, good time_

_Don't stop me, don't stop me Ah_

Tina stands on the right front of the stages, dancing and jumping 

I'm burning through the sky Yeah!

Two hundred degrees

That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit

Mike and Brit go back to dancing on the center stage, but this time she's the one singing 

I'm trav'ling at the speed of light

I wanna make a supersonic man out of you

_Don't stop me now_

_I'm having such a good time_

_I'm having a ball_

_don't stop me now_

_If you wanna have a good time just give me a call_

_Don't stop me now ('cause I'm havin' a good time)_

_Don't stop me now (yes I'm havin' a good time)_

_I don't want to stop at all!_

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

We're called back to the stage and Kurt takes my hand "It's now or never, babe!"  
We stand there while a woman that has so much crap on her face that she could actually be a troll and we wouldn't notice "Okay, let's get going with this, I have things to do" yeah, like scaring little children "Second place goes to..." I hold my breath "... The Warblers!"  
The dudes with the weird blazers celebrate and take their trophies "And the winner is..." I close my eyes, praying to whomever is listening "the New Directions!"  
I open my eyes and look at Kurt, I know that my face must have disbelieve written all over it, all around us our friends are hugging and screaming we won.  
The feeling is incredible.

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

I'm sitting outside the dressing rooms, waiting for Kurt when Rachel appears and sits next to me. "Noah? I gotta talk to you"  
She has a somber look on her eyes and I really hate dealing with Somber Rachel "Well, I have nothing to do now so... Talk"  
She looks at me with a disapproving look "Well, no need to be aggressive! I just wanted to say that I'm worried about Finn. I think he's seeing someone much older than him"  
I look at her, probably like she has two heads "Ookay, not saying he is, but if he was why would it matter to you? Aren't you dating St. Dropout?"  
She gives me a glare "Yes, I am dating Jesse. I'm just worried he might be getting into something bad. I heard him talking to Quinn, saying that the age really didn't matter and that he wanted everything to keep on being the way it was. Quinn isn't the best one to give relationship advices, we both know that."  
l roll my eyes and raise a brown "Still not seeing how this is your business."  
"He was so crushed after our breakup that I think he must have gotten into a relationship with someone inappropriate. He said, and I quote 'this feeling is different from everything I've ever felt, and when I go to college I know I won't forget it, and I don't want to breakup because of it. I don't care what he says'. Now, I don't know who is this 'he' but I guess it's someone who knows about this, for lack of a better word, relationship"  
I just keep looking at her and shake my head "Still none of your business" I turn to the dressing room door, trying to communicate with Kurt trough it.  
Any other person would let go, but not Rachel, never Rachel "I'm just looking out for Finn and it doesn't matter if we're not together anymore. I just thought you would know who he is and - "She stops talking and I look back at her. Her eyes are big and something like realization is shining through it. I replay the last thing she said and, well, shit.  
"And what, Rachel?" I try to divert her from thinking but I can see it's already too late  
"It's not a 'she' is it? It's a he, isn't it?" my mind just goes blank "That's it! The song, it said 'he' not 'she'. He's dating a man! An older man! Oh, God, Noah! What if he can't get out of this relationship? What if this man is forcing him?"  
I get up and stand in front of her "I don't see what this has to do with you, but pay attention to what I'll say now, because I'll only say it once, okay?" Her eyes are big, but she shakes her head yes "Finn's happy, much happier than I've ever seen him. It's none of your business who/if he's dating. If I find out you did anything, even one little thing to ruin his happiness I'll make Coach Silvester seem like a child play, do you get me?" she shakes her head yes again, right on time since the dressing room door opens. Kurt and Finn look at us and K opens his mouth. Before he can say anything I talk "Let's go? I'm hungry as fuck" he just closes his mouth and we start to walk to the car, leaving Rachel behind.

:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:

"What was that with Rachel?" Finn asks after we leave the parking lot.  
I grab the wheel harder "She herd you talking to Q. She was all worried that you had an older girlfriend. Bu the she apparently connected some dots and realized you were dating an older guy. She then proceeded to freak out, saying he could be forcing you and that maybe you couldn't get out of the relationship. But don't worry, I took care of it."  
K puts his hand on my leg "What did you do?"  
I give him a smirk "I told her that if she did anything to threaten Finn's happiness I would make Coach Silvester seem like children's play".  
Finn puts his hand on my shoulder and squeezes it. "Thank you"

:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:

**A/N: And this is it! Next chapter will, hopefully, posted soon!**  
**And I haven't really been able to answer to your reviews but I'd like y'all to know that each one of'em make my day a little brighter!**  
**XOXO**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Hello everyone! Life has kind of been a bitch and I really didn't see the time go by (getting unemployed does that to you, I guess). **

**Now. College is out, which means time. Time means I'll be able to write.**

**Awesome, right?**

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

I get home and go to my bedroom. I take of my coat and a picture falls from it. It's the one from the day Beth was born and I just can't believe that the small baby in my arms has grown up to be the girl I saw a month ago. I sit on my bed and look at the picture.

I don't know just how long have I been looking at the picture or when I decided that I was going to call Kurt but his voice brings me back to reality. "Noah? Noah?" I have a feeling he's been calling me for a while. "Why did you call?"

"Beth" What? What the actual fuck was that? Okay, let's try again "I mean, I got home today and found Beth's picture, from the day she was born, remember? Anyway, I was looking at it and I just..." I know the words are just tumbling out of my mouth and I'm not even sure they are making sense so I stop and take a deep breath "I was thinking... Do you still have Shelby's number?"

"Of course I still have it. Let me get it for you" I hear the sounds of a drawer opening and then closing. He gives me the number and the e-mail . I write it behind the picture so I won't loose them

"And, babe?" My voice sounds weird, low, like I'm afriad

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we could go shopping? Buy her some presents? I lost her first birthday and the second one is coming... I wanna give her something special so she'll remember me when I'm not around. Something to remind her that... that" I stop talking, not really sure of what I wanna say.

"Sure, love, just tell me when and where that I'll be there." Even though I haven't said it, Kurt seems to know just what I meant.

"I'll call Shelby now. See you tomorrow?"

"What me to pick you up? I swear that one day that death trap you call truck is going to break and I won't be there to fix it" I smile even though I know he can't see.

"Well, if it breaks and you're not around I'll just call you so you can save me."

"I'll be your prince but instead of saving you with a white horse I'll be driving a tow truck and using a cover all full of oil stains."

I hear the door downstairs closing and I know it means my mom's home "You say the sweetest things. Ma just got home. I'll have to go down and see if she needs help with anything."

"Okay. What about the ride?" I raise a brown and smirk even though he can't see it. "Not _that_ kind of ride, Noah" I can practically hear him rolling his eyes.

"Don't be a tease, babe" My mom opens the door and gives me a smile.

"When you get off the phone could you came down and help me with dinner?" I nod and she turns around leaving the door open.

"Oh, I'm not teasing. I have all the intentions of following through" My dick gives a twitch.

"It's still teasing if you take too long to follow through" I know I'm starting to sound whiny

"Will you stop pouting if I promise to get you off tomorrow?" He's not even trying to hide the tease in his tone.

"Maybe..." and then I realize what he just said. "And I do NOT pout"

I hear a snort, then another one, then K starts to laugh, at the same time my mom, coming from God only knows where, sits on my bed and puts her hand on my shoulder "Sorry, Noah, but you DO pout. Like a child, actually, and I'm sure Kurt's gonna agree with me when I say it's a very cute pout". She then gets up and leaves the room.

"Isabella's right... Your pout is cute"

"Aaanyway, I'll take my truck tomorrow. See you in class, Love ya."

"Smooth, babe, real smoth. I didn't even notice the subject change." I can hear the smile on his voice "See you tomorrow. Love you too"

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

I get to the kitchen and my mom and Sarah are cooking. Walking to the sink, and avoiding their eyes I speak. "I'm going to call Shelby today and ask her to see Beth." I hear the sound of something hitting the floor and I just know my mom dropped the knife. "You okay there, ma?"

I turn and she's looking at me with big surprised eyes. "It's just that I forgot you could do that"

I look at Sarah and she has a smile on her lips. "Can I send her presents?"

"Sure, shortie. I'm actually planning to go shopping with K. Wanna come with?" Her snile gets even bigger and she jumps on me

"Yes, yes, yesyesyesyes"

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

I dial Shelby's number while sitting on my bed, feeling a bit silly for being scared. But I can't stop myself from wondering. What if she changed her mind "Hello?"

"Shelby? This is Noah. Noah Puckerman" I hold my breath. What if she hangs up?

"Hi, Noah. I was wondering when you'd call." I let my breath go but the weight on my heart doesn't lessen.

"Sorry, I know I took a while but.."

"Don't worry, Noah, I know I caught you off guard last time" So she didn't change her mind? "I'm glad you called. You wanna see Beth, right?"

The weight that had settled on my heart since the moment I decided to call Shelby leaves. She didn't change her mind. I can see my baby girl. "Yeah. I'd really like to see her."

"Well... today is Tuesday. How about Sunday?" My heart does this little flip

"It sounds great! Just - Can I give her gifts?" Better safe than sorry.

''Sure you can. I'll send you my address later. See you sunday."

"Okay. Thank you, Shelby. See you sunday." I hang up the phone and make my way to the living room. When I get there I see my mom and Sarah watching The Voice. They're so concentrated that they don't even blink.

"So, I -"

"Shut up, Noah. They are flirting!" I look at the tv and at Sarah

"Who?"

"Just shut up" Sarah says at the same time my mom answers "Blake and Adam"

Five minutes later the show goes to the break and they both turn to me.

"DId you talk to Shelby? Are you going to see Beth? Come on, son, you driving me crazy here!" It's like the last 5 minutes didn't exist.

"Yes, I did talk to her. She said I can go see Beth on Sunday" I'm not even going to mention their addiction to The voice.

"That's amazing!" My mom says while hugging me and Sarah is screaming at me that we're going shopping on Saturday.

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

"Just so I know where we are going and in which order - What kinds of things are you planning on buying?"

Before I can even open my mouth Sarah's already talking. "I thought about some clothes, not too many because she'll lose them fast. Some toys, but nothing big... Dolls for sure and maybe one of the small pianos." How the hell does she know so much about kids? "And, yes I know it's a bit expensive, but I saw this bracelet the other day and it was amazing because after you bought the bracelet you could the pendants one by one. This way you can give her pendants as she grows up."

Sarah and Kurt look at me expectantly "I think it's good enough" They both nod, like I just gave the right answer and turn to the mall. I take a second to realize just how alike they are and after a second of consideration I voice my thoughts to them.

They turn to me (at the same time), raise a brown (the same one), look at each other, look back at me, roll their eyes and then turn around (the same time again) and strut to the mall.

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

"I don't think we should be taking this many clothes. Weren't you the ones that said she would lose them soon? And, really. Nothing pink." Sarah puts the pink dress she was looking back into the shelf and turns to me. Slowly.

"Noah, you have a baby girl, okay? The main word here is girl." Kurt stands next to Sarah and shows me a dress

"Is lavender acceptable?" I look at the dress and, okay, it looks nice.

"Yes, but weren't we only buying a few things?"

Kurt and Sarah look at me, look at the clothes they already choose, look at each other and then back at me. "Ooops?" They say at the same time, not looking even a bit sorry.

"Ooops all right. Wouldn't both of you agree that it's time for us to go and see the toys?" The doubt is obviously written all over their faces.

"We're just gonna see if they have this dress in lavender. Be right back"

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

"No, Noah. We are not gonna buy Beth a guitar, a piano AND those drums." I look at Kurt and pout. And give him puppy eyes.

"But, But... She can choose which one she likes the most!" Sarah stands next to Kurt and puts her hand on her hips

"No buts. She's two, Noah." Kurt nods at her. They have the same expression.

"Can you stop being freakishly alike? It's starting to scare me."

The look at each other, shrug, look at me, raise their left brown, look at each other again, turn to the left and strut (what's up with them strutting all around today?) to the cashier.

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

"Kurt, baby, you can't buy her a tiara collection." Kurt turns to look at me with those big, green/blue/gray eyes.

"But they have tiaras with all colors and stones. She'll look beautiful." He raises one of the tiaras like he's imagining Beth wearing it.

"She's two, babe. If we try to put a tiara on her I can bet that in about two minutes it will be on the floor. Probably in pieces." I take the tiara from his hand and put it on the box.

He looks at me and I can see he has a plan. "You're probably right... I think I'll start a collection and when she's older I'll give it to her..." My heart jumps at the idea that Kurt and I will be together for so long that he's planning on having a tiara collection to give it to my daughter when she gets older.

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

"Sarah! She's two. She doesn't play sports." Kurt says as he tries to pull Sarah from a store. "She probably just started walking."

Sarah reaches for a shirt with 'I ❤ the Mets' on the front."Yeah, I know but someone is gonna have to teach her how to be good in sports. I'm sure that's not gonna be Noah.""

"Hey, hey, hey. I'm no the football team!" I say even though she's not listening to me anymore.

**:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:**

**A/N: Imma gonna be truth to you guys. This is close to the end (well, not that close... 9 more chapters) and I'm already feeling the sadness coming...**

**Oh, well. It's gotta end one day. But not today (And I won't start singing Hilary Duff)! We still have Winn coming out, we have all the paint (and there is LOADS of paint in our future), we have nationals and a lot of porn...**

**Just don't give up on me!**

**XOXO**


End file.
